Pivotal Moments
by Spooladio
Summary: AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.
1. Chapter 1: Pivotal Moments

**I apologize in advance for all errors. This story was written without a Beta.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - PIVOTAL MOMENTS

 **1st PIVOTAL MOMENT**

Stephanie couldn't believe that Joe Morelli took her virginity on the nasty Tasty Pastry floor and left her there without a care. She was crushed. Traumatized, Steph somehow managed to clean herself up and close the store. Joe didn't use a condom a trip to the hospital necessary. She told the hospital staff that she was raped and didn't want it reported. The hospital obtained a DNA sample and gave Steph a morning after pill along with some rape pamphlets. She gave the staff her grandmother's name as an emergency contact and was told to wait in the lobby until her guardian arrived to sign her out.

There was only one man in the waiting room. He appeared to be in his early twenties, wearing an army uniform and Hispanic. The man was being told that his grandmother just passed. Her heart broke for him. Silent tears ran down his face as he staggers to a corner to sit. Steph couldn't stand to see him in so much pain. She boldly approached him and gave him a consoling hug. "I am so sorry for your loss. My grandmother is my only relative who loves me. I would be lost without her."

Carlos Manoso was comforted by this young samaritan. He overheard that she had been raped and didn't want it reported. He wanted to beat the shit out of the scum who raped her. However, he sensed that she would get even. She came across as strong willed and a tad diabolical by the changing hurt and anger he saw reflected in her eyes.

After a long hug they introduced themselves as Stephanie Plum and Carlos Manoso. Carlos thanked her for her kindness and caring. Steph's grandma arrived and immediately hugged Steph who broke down sobbing on her shoulders. Steph's grandma told her that her parent's are aware of what happened. Joe Morelli wrote about the encounter on numerous bathroom walls. Carlos observed something die in Stephanie at that moment as her grandma ushered her out of the hospital.

Carlos Manoso vowed to watch over Stephanie Plum the girl with the caring heart.

* * *

 **2nd PIVOTAL MOMENT**

Years later, Stephanie is married to Dickie Orr an up and coming attorney. Carlos has started a security company, "Rangeman," based in Miami with offices in New York and Atlanta. Unbeknownst to Steph, Carlos has stayed true to his vow to watched over her. His New York office keeps tabs on her husband. Carlos is aware of Dickie's adultery.

Dickie Orr was caught banging his wife's (Stephanie Plum) archenemy Joyce Barnhardt on their dining room table. Without their knowledge Steph took pictures and videos of the pair fucking and immediately uploaded them to social media. She sent a video with commentary to Dickie.

"I sent pictures of you and that rabbit with two legs to your partners. I hope you can afford that satisfactory fuck because it's going to cost you your reputation, wife, marriage, political aspirations, job, clients, and money as a start. The divorce papers will arrive shortly."

As for that skank Joyce, pictures and a video was sent to her husband and employer. My cousin Vinnie, Joyce's frequent lover, has tested positive for genital herpes. You and your lover would want to get checked out."

"Sincerely,"

"Your EX-WIFE"

The Rangeman core team of Carlos, Tank, Lester and Bobby intercepted the note prior to Dickie receiving it and laughed hysterically. Tank, Lester and Bobby was aware of Carlos protection of Stephanie and throughout the years came to accept her as the little sister of their heart.

* * *

 **3rd PIVOTAL MOMENT**

Carlos decided to open an office in Trenton, New Jersey with his partners and core team members Tank, Lester and Bobby. Steph was recently layed-off as a lingerie buyer with E.E. Martin. She blackmailed her cousin Vinnie to work as a Bond Enforcement Agent for his Bail Bond company.

Carlos, knowing that Steph was working for her cousin, approached Vinnie with a proposal for his company to secure Plum Bail Bond's high bond skips. Vinnie was eager to develop an association with Rangeman to enhance his credibility with his clients and investors. Carlos, who preferred to be called by his street name Ranger, approached Vinnie's office manager, Connie Rosolli after successfully negotiating his fees with Vinnie.

Connie lost her shit staring at the finest man she has ever seen. Ranger was used to this reaction from women and gave her a moment to compose herself. He made Connie aware that Rangeman will be handling their high bond skips. As part of his company's outreach they will be providing mentorship for one or two of their existing bond enforcement agents. Ranger gave her his direct contact info to use as the need arises.

Vinnie assigned Joe Morelli to Steph for her first skip. Carlos was half in love with Steph from following her throughout the years. He realized that Steph was totally out of her league trying to bring in a cop. He was praying that Connie would pass along his info to Steph.

Connie is in the office painting her nails when the phone rings.

"Hi Steph."

"Connie, I need help bringing in Joe. Do you have someone I can talk to or better yet give me some on the job training?"

"Here take this number and ask for Ranger. Tell him I recommended you as a mentee. You can thank me later girlfriend."

"Thanks Connie!"

Steph called Ranger and they arranged to meet at a diner. She spotted Ranger per his description sitting in booth at the rear with his back next to the wall. As she approached he seemed vaguely familiar. As he stood, recognition was instant and she rushed to give him a hug.

"I am so sorry to enter your personal space but I remember you from the hospital on the night that your grandmother died." As they sat, Ranger smiled and fell totally in love with Steph. They caught up regarding what's been happening in their lives and what bought Steph to contact him. She explained what happened that night long ago in the Tasty Pastry, subsequent hospital visit and running over Joe with her car breaking his leg. Steph told Ranger that Joe Morelli was her skip and from her surveillance and observations he was more than likely innocent. Ranger agreed to help Steph apprehend Morelli.

A few days later Steph successfully apprehended Morelli trapping him naked in the back of a truck to the amusement of the Trenton Police Department and Rangeman. It amazed Steph that Joe wanted to hook up with her now that he was a respected cop. He stated he wanted the "Burg" ideal wife and kids. Steph responded with a knee to his swamp nuts. Dashing all hopes of them becoming a couple and possibly Joe having future little Morellis.

Ranger laughed hysterically when notified of Steph's response to Joe's proposition at the Trenton Police Department.

* * *

 **4th PIVOTAL MOMENT**

Stephanie became Ranger's protégée. She excelled at training and could uncannily sense danger. Her thought processes are unconventional and stymied Ranger, her skips, and the core team. Ranger offered Steph a position in the Rangeman organization to utilize her unique skills and business degree. Ranger and Steph entered into a relationship, dating for over a year and a half. She told Ranger about the lack of love from her parents and sister. He told Steph about his family including his daughter, Julie.

Ranger introduced Stephanie to his family who fell in love with her. His dad Ricardo told his wife Maria that Steph is the one. Ranger's three sisters and two brothers who were all married teased their baby brother that he was the last holdout and Steph is worth it.

Stephanie introduced Ranger to her family. Ranger was livid at Steph's parents and sister treatment of her. Her mother was rude, critical and emotionally abusive towards Steph. Her sister was a younger version of the mother and the dad ignored her. Steph's grandmother was Steph's sole ally but it was easy to see that she was limited in her love and support due to her age and circumstances.

Ranger escorted Steph to the rooftop of the Rangeman building after the disastrous dinner with her parents. The night was perfect under a clear sky. Ranger sat in a lounger and pulled Steph into his lap kissing her forehead. "Even though you warned me beforehand I failed to comprehend how your family could be so abusive towards you."

"I am embarrassed you had to experience my family. You can understand now why my grandmother is so important to me."

He rubbed her back soothingly, "Steph, I love you and I have two questions to ask you. The first would you consider moving in with me on the 7th floor and second will you marry me?"

Steph screams and exuberantly says yes to both questions. Ranger presents her with an exquisite 4 karat French Pave diamond engagement ring in Platinum. They seal their engagement with a kiss and continue their celebration on the 7th floor.

* * *

 **5th PIVOTAL MOMENT**

Steph is famous throughout the 'Burg' as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter from her earlier days as a bond enforcement agent. She made friends with a host of unique characters. One specific friend Lula, a former full-size prostitute who now works for Vinnie as a bond enforcement agent, is one of her closest friends. Lula tends to blind those around her with a colorful, flamboyant, and extremely tight wardrobe.

Steph has endeared herself to Ranger's core team and employees. Their friends have a pool going on when and how they will wed.

Ranger's daughter Julie and Steph are kidnapped by an unstable individual named Scrog. Scrog thinks he is Ranger and views Steph as his fiancée and Julie as his daughter. Unfortunately, he must kill Ranger for his fantasy to become a reality. Scrog has converted a warehouse to resemble Steph's apartment. Steph and Julie bonded over the weeks they were held captive.

Scrog demanded that Ranger come alone to their location and he would release Steph and Julie. Scrog tied Steph and Julie to chairs in anticipation of Ranger's appearance. He drugged Julie so she would be unaware of the events about to transpire. Steph knows that Scrog is planning to shoot Ranger when he arrives and is in tears. She frantically tries to undo her ties.

Scrog rigged cameras strategically around the perimeter of the building. He is aware when Ranger arrives. As Ranger opens the door Scrog aims to kill. Steph with chair attached tackles Scrog just as he fires. Ranger ran in and shot Scrog between the eyes. He cut Steph's ties and help her to stand. Ranger couldn't see the blood blossoming on her black Rangeman shirt. Ranger gave the all clear through his mic and requested an ambulance. Steph told Ranger she was fine and to check on Julie. His daughter was unresponsive from the drugs injected into her by Scrog.

Ranger and Bobby rode in the ambulance with Julie. Lester was in charge of getting Steph to the hospital in a second ambulance that was minutes out. Lester was sitting next to Steph and noticed that she was having difficulty breathing. He rubbed her back to get her to calm down and pulled back his hand which was sticky with blood. She collapsed at the same time the paramedics entered the warehouse. They rushed over to stabilize her noting a gunshot wound and collapsed lung.

Steph was raced into surgery upon her arrival at the hospital. Lester left Hal to stand guard and went to find Ranger to notify him of Steph's condition. Lester found Ranger in an emergency room cubicle. Julie was coming around and asking for Steph. The doctor stated that Julie was given a mild sedative and would be okay. Julie stayed in the hospital overnight for observation. Ranger was relieved his daughter was fine. As the doctor exited the room, Bobby and Ranger caught Lester motioning for them to step outside.

"Steph is in surgery she was shot which caused her lung to collapse."

Bobby races to surgical wing to get the status of Steph's condition. Ranger leans against the wall for support. He leaves Julie's side to follow Bobby to the surgical wing. It doesn't need stating that Lester would remain by Julie.

After hours in surgery the doctor notified Ranger and Bobby that Steph is in critical condition and they are transferring her to ICU. The bullet broke a rib, which punctured a lung. They re-inflated her lung by inserting a plastic tube in the pleural space to remove air.

During the next few weeks as Steph was recovering. Julie returned home to her parents in Miami after she bonded with Ranger and Steph. Steph loved Julie, how could she not love the little female version of Ranger. She and Julie started emailing each other several times a week. Only Steph's grandmother visited her in the hospital and helped her when she arrived home. Louis and Ella Vallejo, Ranger's personal assistant and custodian adopted Steph as their daughter.

Two weeks after Steph was released from the hospital Ranger could wait no longer to marry. He arranged for Steph to recuperate at his beach house at Point Pleasant. They were married with Ranger's family, Steph's grandma and adopted parents in attendance. She was now Mrs. Carlos Ricardo Manoso.

A week later Steph had a two-month follow-up visit with her pulmonologist Dr. Carlson. As he sat Steph down to consult, "It's amazing how you've healed so quickly and congratulations on your pregnancy." Steph was paralyzed she must not have heard correctly.

"Dr. Carlson did you congratulate me on my pregnancy?"

Dr. Carlson replied, "Yes!"

"Are you sure? I have been taking birth control pills."

"Didn't Bobby tell you that the antibiotics prescribed for your lung, nullifies your birth control?"

"God damn it, I am going to wring his neck."

Smiling Dr. Carlson said, "I assume your pregnancy is a surprise. Your OB-GYN is in this building why don't you head to her office and schedule an appointment."

After thanking Dr. Carlson, Steph headed towards her OB-GYN's office. As it turned out Dr. Love had a cancellation and was able to see Steph immediately. She confirmed that Steph was pregnant. Dr. Love conducted an ultrasound and observed that the Manosos are having identical twins.

Steph drove into the Rangeman's garage as the cameras focused on her all could see that she was seething mad. As she awaited the elevator she looked into the camera and mouthed one word, "Bobby." She got off on the 5th floor and everyone was calling Bobby to warn him to prepare for Steph's wrath.

Rangemen were running in the opposite direction of Steph who appeared ready to commit murder. She kept repeating over and over, "Bobby, Bobby." Ranger was aware of his wife's malevolent state and was scared as she entered his office Steph glanced at Tank and quietly said, "leave." Tank ran out of Ranger's office praying for his buddy.

Stephanie walked up to Ranger's desk and handed him the sonogram of the twins. Steph brought Ranger up-to-date on her follow-up and pregnancy. A few minutes later an alert went out for Bobby to get his ass to Ranger's office yesterday.

Bobby walked the gauntlet with his coworkers wishing him well and that they will notify his next of kin. Bobby knocked on Ranger's door and was told to come in. There was an unearthly scream coming from Ranger's office. Steph clamped down on Bobby's genitals hard. Ranger explained their surprise to Bobby. Bobby you will be Steph's bodyguard during her pregnancy starting next week. Steph was having fun squeezing his genitals and listening to Bobby squeal like a girl.

After the three reached a consensus Steph kissed Bobby's cheek somewhat excited that she was pregnant. Ranger secretly hugged him excited to become a real dad. Ranger's employees looked on in pity as Bobby limped out of Ranger's office heading towards his apartment.

That night Ranger and Steph decided to move to Ranger's home in Miami for the duration of her pregnancy. Steph was adamant that they include her Grandma. Grandma is a swinging septuagenarian and Miami would be right up her alley.

Less than eight months later the Manosos gave birth to identical triplet boys. They found out one was elusive and hid among his brothers until spotted during Steph's fourth month of pregnancy. They were delivered vaginally the first son Alejandro Justino Manoso, middle Benito Javier Manoso and baby Carlos Jonas Manoso. Steph calls them AJ, BJ and CJ. Julie adored her little brothers.

Three years later, Steph has obtained a degree in computer forensics / cyber security. Julie is graduating high school and has been accepted into Princeton. The Manosos are moving back to Trenton just in time to solve the mystery of Dickie Orr's disappearance.

* * *

 **This is my first Stephanie Plum fanfiction. It was written without a beta. I hope you enjoyed this brief glance into Stephanie and Ranger's background. Next chapter the Manosos return and Dickie's parents hire Rangeman to find their son. Please provide constructive reviews. Anonymous guest reviews are subject to deletion. Peace.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**Janet Evanovich owns the main characters of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As the private jet lands on the Tarmac with the Manosos several SUV's approach, to transport the family to their new home. Carlos stood at the opening surveying the surroundings before his family departs the plane. Tank, Lester and Bobby ran up the stairs anxious to greet their godsons. Steph and Julie giggled as the men ignored Carlos almost knocking him down to get to the boys. The boys screamed in excitement to see their uncles. Tank grabbed AJ, Bobby picked up BJ and Lester swung CJ into his arms and exited the plane. Ranger, Steph and Julie followed feeling no love from their three friends.

Ranger rode in the van with his sons and friends. He was filled with love and pride for his boys. The boys are extremely smart and the spitting image of him at that age with the exception of their mother's blue eyes. Ranger and Steph traveled to Trenton six months ago to purchase a new home. The 10-acre property consist of a 30,000 square foot three-story home with a full basement, elevator, panic rooms, guest house, pool, playground, and six-car garage within a gated brick fence enclosure. The basement contains a gym, sauna, server room, home theater, wine cellar, storage, and three-guest rooms to include individual bathrooms. The first floor has the kitchen, walk-in-freezer and refrigerator, butler's pantry, dining room, breakfast area, huge family room, Florida room, three-offices, large conference room, master bedroom suite, library and laundry room. The second floor has two master suites, playroom and three-bedrooms with jack and jill bathrooms. The third floor contains a private office, future playroom for the boys and an unfinished area.

Carlos, Steph, and Julie made several trips to Trenton to decorate and furnish their new home with Ella and Louis's help. The Vallejos could not stand to be away from their grandsons and decided to train their replacements for the Trenton Rangeman office and live in the Manoso's guesthouse with similar duties. Steph only trusted the Vallejos and Ranger's family to look after their kids.

Grandma Mazur will be returning to Trenton in a week. She will take over Steph's old apartment. Carlos renovated the apartment and used it as a safe house. Grandma is eager to socialize, reconnect with her friends and feed the Burg's grapevine.

As they drove through the gate of their home the uncles are giddy. Ranger eyed his friends suspiciously. Tank, Lester and Bobby can't wait to show the boys the playground equipment designed by Rangeman. As they pull up to the entrance the boys see their Grandma Ella. Steph and Julie exit the car to quickly hug Ella and Louis before the boys appear. The uncles unbuckle the boys and set them on their feet next to the van. BJ yells, "Grandma Ella, Grandpa Louis" and runs to get his hug and kisses with his brothers following.

Ella shooed everyone to the breakfast area to eat lunch. Louis arranged for the luggage to be placed in the appropriate rooms. Julie will only be home for a week before she starts Princeton.

* * *

The boys were rustled upstairs by their mom and dad to get clean and change clothes. When finished Ranger escorted the boys outside so Steph and Julie could help Ella clean. All of a sudden loud happy squeals could be heard from the triplets throughout the house. The ladies ran outside to investigate and pulled up short when they saw the massive custom playground equipment. The equipment incorporates sports, music, animals, art, space, military, castle, fitness, boats, nature and transportation. Tank, Bobby and Lester said it was a gift to the boys from all the Rangeman employees. Ranger and Steph were overwhelmed. The boys had a ball playing with their uncles. After a couple of hours of play, Ranger and Steph collected the boys for naptime.

* * *

Shortly after laying the boys down for their naps, Ranger received a call from Hal alerting him that he was 5 minutes away and to assemble the core team. Rangeman has been hired to find a missing person and the circumstances surrounding the disappearance may have government implications.

Fifteen minutes later found the core team including Steph in the conference room. Hal explained that the Orr's hired Rangeman to find their son, Dickie, who vanished. No one has seen him for possibly a week. His law firm had to obtain continuances on several cases so that junior associates could take over. His home looks fairly untampered with the exception of the electronics. Salvatore Sweet is the caretaker and reported him missing yesterday. Steph interrupted, "Sally Sweet is Dickie's caretaker? How can Dickie afford a caretaker much less the property that requires a caretaker?"

Hal stated, "His parents had the same question. All we have been able to find out is that Dickie has been the gubernatorial campaign manager for Ronald Scrump for the last two months. Scrump is secretly believed to be a former member of Stone Ghost." Hal saw the question on Steph face and elaborated. "Steph a Stone Ghost is a codename for a network operated by the United States Defense Intelligence Agency for information sharing and exchange between countries. The organization maintains strict physical and digital security requirements."

Hal continued, "We have gone over Dickie's home and the only thing out of the ordinary was every piece of electronic hardware and software was removed from the home. Anything that would leave a digital signature was removed including T1 lines, cable feeds, satellite dishes, and so forth."

Ranger sat quietly for a few moments processing Hal's information. After a moment, he addressed the team. "Lester, Steph and I will walk-thru Dickie's property in an hour. Tank contact Wilhelmina Minion who we know as Billy. Steph I want you to work with Billy regarding cyber security. She works on a contract basis only. We will provide Billy and her dog Jeffrey with accommodations in our home preferably on the first floor. Hal research Scrump's background and campaign. Bobby, I want you to investigate what Dickie has been into for the past few years. We will meet after dinner to update each other on our findings."

* * *

Ranger and Steph are the last to exit the conference room. "Carlos, I want to host a bar-b-que this Saturday for Julie and invite your family and our Rangemen family. I will only invite my nieces from my side."

"Sounds like fun. Babe, when are you going to introduce the boys to your mom and dad?"

"We invited them to Florida but they declined. I will invite them to dinner tomorrow at Rangeman. For some strange reason I don't want them in our home or to know of its location."

Standing in the hallway outside of the conference room, Ranger gives his wife a long satisfying kiss. They proceed to the kitchen to notify Ella and Julie that they will be gone for a couple of hours and that Cal will remain behind.

* * *

Ranger, Steph and Lester arrived at Dickie's home, which turned out to be a McMansion. As they parked Ranger's Porsche Cayenne at the entrance the door opened to reveal Sally Sweet. Steph jumped out the car and ran to hug Sally. Sally was surprised for a moment then rushed to pick up Steph for long bear hug. "Steph, I am so fuckin happy to see your fuckin face I'm about to fuckin shit myself. This fuckin day was in the fuckin toilet until I fuckin saw your face. I guess you fucks are here because the fucking fuckers fucked that fucking Dickie by fucking around and fucking grabbing him."

Ranger and Lester smiling widely joined Steph and Sally. Steph took a step back, "Sally what happened to your vow to stop cursing?"

"The fuckers fucked me up by fucking firing me for fucking up and fucking cursing to many fucking times. The little fucks caught me on fucking video and fucking posted it online. I was fucked by the little fuckers, it fucks."

Steph shook her head in disbelief, "Well why stifle your natural gifts. So can you give us a tour of Dickie's home, tell us about his activities, and how you came to be the caretaker with minimum to no cursing?"

As Sally motioned them to follow him inside, "Sure Steph! Dickie and I are first cousins on his mother's side. Dickie and I were close growing up. We lost touch for a while during our college years, he studied law and I obtained doctorates in math and cryptography. Then I was recruited by the CIA."

Ranger stared at Lester who correctly interpreted his look to mean why didn't we know this information about Sally, heads will roll.

Sally continued the tour pointing out areas that may be of interest. "Over the last four months Dickie was working from home. The people he would see regularly were Joyce Barnhardt, Joe Morelli, and Jeanne Ellen Burrows."

Steph asked Sally, "What is your job and duties?"

"I oversee the house staff who come to clean, cook, and maintain the yard, every Monday, the remainder of my days are free. I would frequently assist Dickie with his computer repair business. I would break the encryption so that Dickie could repair the computer problem."

Ranger, Lester and Steph all had a gut reaction that this was the source of Dickie's disappearance. Steph's spidey sense is telling her that Sally was the original target not Dickie. Somehow she believed that Dickie took credit for Sally's abilities and played himself. Steph excused herself to talk to Ranger privately to make him aware of her spidey sense.

* * *

Lester asked Sally, "How can you articulate now without cursing?"

Sally smiled, "I don't curse around my family out of respect. I have always considered Steph family so it's easy switch over."

As they returned Steph caught the tail end of Sally's conversation. Ranger observed his wife hug Sally with tears in her eyes, "Sally I think of you as family also and I fucking love you too."

Ranger made a couple of phone calls before joining Sally, Steph and Lester in Dickie's computer workroom. Steph was walking around taking pictures and processing what was left of the setup to determine the services that Dickie provided. She lifted floor tiles, removed wall and ceiling panels. Ranger told Sally and Lester the scenario of Dickie's disappearance per Steph's spidey sense. Each man new that Steph was usually dead on when it came to her spidey sense. Sally thanked Ranger for allowing him to crash at their place and went to pack with Lester sticking close.

* * *

The rest of Dickie's home and exterior was as expected. The four left to return to the Manoso compound. The boys were just awakening from their nap. Ranger, Lester and Cal fetched the boys from their room to introduce them to uncle Sally. The guys couldn't wait to see the boy's reaction to Sally.

The men stood the boys in front of Sally. Ranger introduced Sally to Alejandro, Benito, and Carlos or as Steph calls them AJ, BJ, and CJ. The boys scrambled around the kitchen before anyone could stop them. AJ bought over a package of chicken, BJ had a bag of frozen green beans and CJ had a bottle of aspirin. Everyone was confused especially Sally. Sally said, "Little dudes its nice to meet you but what's with the gifts?"

BJ the spokesman for the group said, "We wanted to make you comfortable and welcome you like Mom and Grandma Ella taught us. The chicken is because we don't have a golden goose, green beans because you may be the jolly green giant on vacation and the aspirin because you may have a headache. David did hit you in the head with a rock."

When it clicked with the adults they laughed so hard they were crying, clutching their stomachs and some ran to the bathroom. Ranger and Lester couldn't stop laughing and had to walk outside to try to compose themselves.

The boys were exasperated with the adults but fascinated with the height of their new uncle. Sally put BJ on his shoulders and lifted the other two in his arms. "Where to little dudes?"

Playground they all yelled. Steph shook her head in thought. _Who knew Sally is a kid whisperer_.

Steph called her parents and Val to invite them to dinner tomorrow night. Surprisingly they all accepted. She then proceeded to research the components and setup of Dickie's workshop.

* * *

 **It's about to get nasty.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

 **Thank you 808HawaiianState and GarbanzoBeans for catching and explaining your thoughts regarding BJ. It is sincerely appreciated and I agree I wouldn't choose that name either. I struggle to change it because it's my favorite name which means blessed. Ahhh, what to do the struggle is real.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 - The Plot Thickens  
**

Dinner that evening was quite lively. With roughly fifteen people seated at their dining room table Ranger sat back for a moment to be thankful for his many blessings. Listening to the conversations Ranger could only shake his head and grin. Sally was asking Louis if he thought about growing medicinal cannabis on the property. The guys were playing games with the boys to get them to eat their slimy okra, Rangemen's favorite vegetable. Tank was pestering Julie to allow Bobby to implant her with a GPS tracker before she leaves for school.

Julie smiled and thinking; _I really like messing with my dad and the guys. Steph sat me down and shared with me that she has been kidnapped numerous times. It gave her peace of mind to know that Ranger was looking for her but she endured some bad shit before they arrived. She said it is a real possibility that the boys and I could get lost or kidnapped and she didn't want to waste anytime coming to the rescue. Steph also has a GPS tracker so do all of the Rangemen. Consequently, Bobby implanted me with a GPS tracker before we left Miami._

* * *

Ranger had designated an hour after dinner his alone time with his sons to recap their day and bond. As they lounged on the triplet's playroom floor Ranger asked them about their day and shared with them how happy he was that they were in Trenton and how much he loved them. The boys discussed how they really like uncle Sally. Sally played with them, taught them math and gave them fun puzzles. Julie has promised to play in the pool with them tomorrow. Ranger kissed and hugged his boys before heading to the conference room. The entire house was wired so that Ranger and Steph could hear and communicate in each room. The house as well as Rangeman was equipped to monitor the boy's room 24 hours a day.

* * *

The group to include Sally reconvened in the conference room, which was identical to the Rangeman's conference room with enhanced media capabilities. Tank started, "Billy will arrive tomorrow at 9:00 am." Hal pointed out, the only red flag related to Dickie was he was the campaign manager for Ronald Scrump, worked from home, and that his client caseload has declined drastically.

Sally repeated what he told Ranger, Steph, and Lester at Dickie's house. Steph's report was lengthy. "Dickie's workshop was a large Faraday room which is a room to store electronics and to block external static and non-static electric fields. Simply put it blocks out hackers. The make and model of the abandoned equipment is frequently used by government agencies. I asked around to see why Joe and Dickie would become buddy buddy. Joe has been suspended from the police force because he can't keep it in his pants. He had an affair with the state attorney general's daughter and impregnated a nurse. Supposedly Joe sought Dickie to represent him as he fought the suspension and the paternal claim from the nurse. They formed a bond because both are man-whores." Lester had the good grace to wince.

"I found that the computer towers and laptop cases are from the manufacturer's loaner inventory. The empty shells in question are no more than six-month's old. I'm thinking that Dickie and his new friends broke the encryption on the damaged computers used by the government and may have backed up data and re-installed hard drives with a cyber bug to feed all information remotely from the repaired computer. It's possible that they could have rigged it to spread to other computers on the government network."

Steph continued, "If what I surmise is true then the questions of the day are: How did Dickie meet his new cyber friends? And, how are they able to remove and replace the computer equipment?"

Ranger pulled out his secure satellite phone and texted they assume a government representative. Ranger received a reply. "Steph prepare another guest bedroom for Sebastian Otezla. Sebastian works with the information technology departments of all government agencies. Ronald Scrump's history as a Stone Ghost is a possible tie. However, it feels to obvious. Everybody get some rest we will reconvene 10:00 am tomorrow morning."

* * *

Steph went to find her babies and Julie while Ranger gave last minute instructions to his Core Team and Sally. The boys and Julie were playing and lounging in the playroom. Steph plopped beside Julie and gave her a hug. "Hey Jules are you getting bored with the little rascals?"

Laughing, "Not at all Steph. They are hilarious. Believe it our not I see so much of Dad and you in the boys. They're adventurous, daredevils, smart and a little diabolical. I love these guys. I'm just a little apprehensive about starting college next week."

"I am going to let you in on a secret. My niece Angie is attending Princeton. She is not aware that I have been following her progress and arranged for her to receive a full scholarship with a little left over for spending. You will meet her tomorrow night. I hope you guys get along. My parents and sister don't like me. I don't know why but I was emotionally abused and neglected by them. Anyway I love my nieces and hope that they haven't changed into clones of their mother and grandmother."

Julie was excited to know she may have family attending Princeton. She really hoped that she and Angie would become friends.

The boys ran over to Steph smothering her with kisses and hugs. She was so proud of her handsome little guys. It was funny to see them pour on the charm. The boys are irresistible and she could easily imagine that Carlos looked and acted the same. I'm also thinking Carlos is giving them lessons on adorableness during there one on one time. "Listen guys we are going to meet your Grandpa Frank, Grandma Helen, Aunt Val, Uncle Albert and your cousins Angie, Mary Alice and Lisa tonight at dinner.

AJ loved meeting new people. BJ rolled with the punches and CJ tolerated everyone not family. The boys talked and played with their mom until bath time. Neither Ranger nor Steph were prudes regarding their bodies. Even though Steph was sure to cover the important parts at all times. Ranger loved walking around naked and the boys loved being in the buff like their dad. They were on good behavior today usually they strip and refuse to keep there clothes on. The worse is when they play with their penises. The boys finished their bath and got ready for bed. Uncle Sally wanted to tell them a bedtime story so the adults left to give them privacy. Listening at the kitchen monitor Ranger, Jules, Ella, Louis and Steph wanted to be on hand to sensor if Sally's story went off the rails.

Sally began his story, "This is about Papa who was a rolling stone. Even though he was a stone he had this hat and wherever he laid the hat it turned into a home…" Ranger, Steph, Ella, Louis, and Jules were listening at the kitchen monitor laughing in tears as the story progressed.

* * *

Everyone was up early the next morning. Bobby, Lester, Hal and Cal arrived around 8:00 am and camped out in the kitchen area. Ranger was preparing breakfast for the boys after hearing them stir. He observed his sons exiting the elevator nude barely awake walking towards the kitchen. The guys recognized Ranger's traits in his kids because their dad loves walking around nude if the occasion allows. Ranger steered them to their kiddy table, which had towels over the seats. The boys were zombies until they drank their juice. Steph and Jules descended the stairs Steph like her sons was barely awake and a zombie until she drank her coffee. When the boys finished the four half-zombies went upstairs to get dressed for the day to the amusement of everyone else. Ranger went upstairs to assist the half-zombies in getting ready for the day.

* * *

Tank, Billy and her dog Jeffrey arrived at 9:00 am. Steph was surprised that Billy was a grandma type around 65 years old who could pass for Helen Mirren. The boys introduced themselves and politely asked if they could pet her dog. Billy was completely charmed. After introducing her dog to the boys by way of sniffing their hands she asked them if they would take Jeffrey outside to use the bathroom and stretch. Jules went along with the boys to supervise.

Billy turned to Ranger and gave him a big hug. "You lucky dog those kids are adorable and look just like you." She turned to Steph, "How do you manage all that handsomeness under one roof and your daughter is a knockout but then again so are you?"

As Ranger introduced Steph to Billy, Sally made a scary entrance coming down the stairs after just awakening. His hair was a ratty fro, he needed a shave and his eyes were bloodshot. He was wearing 6-inch slippers and a pink robe with his chest hair in full view. Everyone there was used to Sally except Billy. She stood paralyzed as he made his way to the coffee pot and filled his 32-ounce cup. He grunted a greeting before returning to his room.

Steph took pity on Billy and explained that Sally was the boy's uncle and involved in the case. She escorted Billy to her room to get settled before their 10:00 am meeting. "I am going outside to rescue your dog from my boys. Please feel free to join us."

* * *

As Steph walked in the backyard she heard, "Mommy, mommy, mommeeeeee…can we get a dog, can we get a dog, can we get a dog?" Billy's dog Jeffrey a golden retriever showed infinite patience with her sons. The boys were all over the dog rubbing his belly and getting their face licked. Steph heart was full she loved to hear the sounds of her kids unabashed joy.

* * *

Ella introduced herself to Billy as she strolled into the kitchen for some cranberry juice. As they got acquainted they listened to the sounds of the boys laughter and stepped outside to observe their antics. CJ ran up to them, "Grandma Ella come pet the dog. He is so cool. Grandma Billy thank you for letting us play with him." Billy's heart melted she never married or had kids and in her waning years started to realize what she was missing. Being called Grandma Billy by this cutie has been the highlight of the last ten years.

Ranger walked outside to kiss his wife and hug his daughter. He looked at Billy watching his boys in thrall then glanced at his wife. They both recognized another female falling for the boy's charms.

* * *

"Dickie stop stalling and break the encryption for this computer."

"Look Mason, I can't work without my equipment."

"Stop stalling we transferred your entire workshop to this location. I am beginning to get the feeling that you played us." Realizing that Dickie was an opportunist Mason thought out loud, "You weren't the one to do the actual work were you? You acted as a go between. Hmmmm, I know what I need to do." Mason pulled out his mobile to call his colleague Barry. "Meet me in the computer lab." Barry arrived less than two minutes later. Mason explained the information needed from Dickie loud enough for Dickie to hear. "Barry you can hurt him anyplace below the belt."

Dickie screamed like a girl and tried to escape, unfortunately Barry stopped him with a steel pipe to the leg. Dickie screamed, "It was Joe Morelli who did the work, Joe Morelli his cell number is 596-622-7666, his address is 225 N. Clinton Ave, Trenton, New Jersey 08609, his email jmwombbroom . Please don't hurt me any more, please, please, please,…" Dickie is curled on the floor in the fetal position holding his leg sniveling. Barry sneered at the pathetic Dickie and left to relay the information obtained to Mason.

Dickie stands up immediately proud of his acting skills. Hopefully Joe could alert the police and help him escape these losers. In any event the pressure is off of him. Smiling, "Joe will have to deal with these thugs."

* * *

Everyone gathered around the conference room table at 10:00 am including Sebastian Otezla. Sebastian is 68 years old of mixed race, who's extremely fit for his 6 foot 1 inch frame. Ranger introduced Sebastian, who prefers to be called Bas as a cyber intelligence liaison for numerous government agencies and Billy a top-notch hacker. Bas and Billy were bought up to speed regarding Dickie's disappearance. There had been little change from the previous evening's meeting. Billy wanted to work with Sally to recreate the work performed on the computers. Bobby and Lester was tasked with tracking and surveillance of Joe Morelli and Joyce Barnhardt.

Tank and Bas will contact the alphabet agencies to conduct a cyber forensic audit. If anything is found, they are instructed to leave as is so the breach can be traced to the source. Ranger and Steph will tap their contacts regarding any new activities or players in the 'Burg.' Cal will tag along with Steph and Hal will sift through forensics from Dickie's home and arrange for surveillance of his property. Ranger adjourned the meeting escorting Billy and Sally to a secure office.

* * *

Steph escorted Bas down the hall to the elevator and were waylaid by the triplets. The boys stood between their mother and Bas in protective mode. They did not know this man and he wasn't going anywhere with their mom until they were satisfied. Boys this is your father's friend, Mr. Bas. Bas bent and offered his hand to each boy as they introduced themselves. Bas thought, " _Ranger is cloning guards for his wife, smart, she is gorgeous."_ Steph asked the boys if they want to go with her to show Bas where he can sleep. They nodded yes. When Steph turned her back to the men CJ sent Bas a gesture of the two-fingered curse sign pointing to his eyes and reversing to Bas. Bas lost it. Ranger's boys are entertaining as hell. Steph turned around to see Bas chuckling and her boys looking innocent. Which set Bas off even more.

* * *

Later Steph and Julie wrestled the boys away from Billy's dog. They needed to clean up and change clothes before heading out. The first stop was the bonds office. They parked two-doors down from the bonds office. Cal and Julie removed the boys from their car seats. Steph with her boys walked into the bonds office. The boys ran to give their Aunt Lula and Aunt Connie hugs and kisses. Vinnie popped his head out of his office to snark at Steph and call the boys Huey, Dewey, and Louie. The boys took exception and ran over to Vinnie as AJ and CJ kicked Vinnie in the right and left leg. BJ punched him in the balls. Vinnie collapsed on the floor. BJ said, "My daddy told us to protect all ladies especially mom. You're mean and we are going to tell our daddy." Vinnie paled and slunk back into his office. Cal proudly filmed the entire altercation and forwarded it to Ranger and the core team. Steph was speechless and vowed to have a talk with Carlos. Lula and Connie high-fived the boys and an amused Steph thanked them.

The Manosos left the bonds office heading towards Mary Lou's. They visited for a couple of hours with Mary Lou's boys introducing the triplets to video games. It was finally time to head to the Rangeman office to prepare for dinner with Steph's family.

* * *

"Joe,...harder, faster baby. I am so close."

"Terry, flip over into the doggie position baby. That's it. Hold on I am going to fuck you mindless."

"Oh yes baby, I am so close, faster, deeper…..AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Barry stood outside Morelli's bedroom door waiting until the girl got off; after all he's a gentleman. He entered the bedroom unnoticed by Joe who was close to blowing his load. Barry tasered Morelli and Terri in their hip which had them locked and trembling in what looked like a doomsday orgasm. He moved Morelli off Terri and cuffed his wrists and legs then wrapped him in a blanket. He exited Morelli's home completing his task in under 10 minutes.

Terri roused 15 minutes later. "Where the hell is Morelli? Wow that was the mother of all orgasms it knocked me completely out." She felt a pain on her hip, looking down she saw a couple of burn marks that looked like taser burns. _What the hell happened? That kinky ass Joe probably tasered me so that I would stay in bed until he returns. Fuck that and fuck Joe that sick fuck. I am out of here fuck this shit._

* * *

 **Please do not call Joe's phone number. It's a bogus number that is presently out of service which could change in the future. The phone number converts to text similar to his email address.**

 **The plot thickens and becomes nastier. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Full Disclosure

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

I am writing this story without a Beta. I apologize for any grammatical errors. Thanks to all that submitted reviews.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 - FULL DISCLOSURE  
**

Ella was super protective of Steph and her grandsons. She insisted on returning to Rangeman to prepare the meal for tonight. Helen was a nasty old bitch. I wouldn't treat a dog the way she treats Steph and the father is beyond useless.

Ella had a ball decorating Ranger's 7th floor apartment office. He converted and expanded the room as a sleep and play area for the boys. Ella knew it was appreciated when forty-five minutes ago Steph, Julie and boys screamed their approval. As the family freshened up she could tell Steph was a little anxious. Steph's old insecurities and self-protective behavior hadn't totally disappeared.

* * *

Val and her family were the first to arrive. Albert's mom called Val out on her behavior towards Mary Alice a few years ago, opening her eyes to how she was emotionally abusing her daughter. Albert's mom was a life and marriage saver. She provided motherly guidance to help Val change her destructive and abusive ways. Val realized her behavior was the same her mother displayed towards Stephanie. She vowed to change towards her family and limited the time her girls spent with her mother.

Around 6 months ago Val had a visit from Ranger. He told her how Steph had been looking out for Val's daughters since she left. He rattled off a laundry list of instances they received Steph's help anonymously with the final being Angie's full scholarship to Princeton. Ranger told Val he did not want Steph to be subjected to the same old shit. Val explained her new outlook and thanked Ranger for loving her sister when her family fell short. Val sat her family down and was honest with them regarding Steph and all she had done.

* * *

Val hugged Steph and apologized for being a bitch of a sister. She told Steph that she loved her as the rest of Val's family greeted her exuberantly. Introductions were made and as usual the boys worked their charms on their uncle, aunt, and cousins. The kids adjourned to the playroom and the adults to the living room to catch up.

A little before 6:00 pm Steph's parents arrived. Her mother started immediately criticizing Steph on her dress, the cleanliness of the apartment, her lack of contact and on and on. As usual Steph's dad was silent. Three little bodies ran out from the playroom to stand in front of their mom. AJ was seething how dare this woman speak to his mom like that. BJ was fighting mad that his grandpa was quiet and did not protect his mom. CJ could tell his dad was fighting hard to control his temper.

CJ stood in front of his grandmother and said, "I don't like you. You are full of hate. Why did you come?" Then he stood in front of his grandfather. "My dad said you are not a man if you refuse to protect your love ones especially women and the helpless. You sir, are a coward. We have three grandmas and two grandpas who love us and protect us. You can leave now we won't miss you."

Ranger was proud of his brave sons. This is the third time today they protected their mother. The boys took protecting their mother and sister seriously. Ranger knelt down to gather his sons in a huge hug to calm them and himself down. The boys hugged him but kept their eyes on their grandparents. Ranger noticed that Frank was silently crying and was sickened by the sight. Frank quietly told Helen to wait in the car for him. She looked at them all in contempt before turning around and leaving. Val stood next to her sister horrified by their mother's behavior. She held Steph close consoling her.

"Steph I apologize to you and the rest of the family for your mom's behavior and for being a coward. It is my fault that she is so hardened and bitter." Taking a deep breath, "You're my daughter but she is not your mother and always resented the fact that I met the love of my life in France during my tour. Your grandmother is aware of the truth but your mom's resentment steadily grew throughout the years. Your real mother died a year and a half after your birth from a car accident in France. I was unaware she was pregnant however she had the foresight to prepare documents in case anything happened to her. Your mother's name was Bijou Soleil Baudelaire. She had no living relatives other than you." Crying, "He pulled a picture out of his wallet to give to Steph. That is the only picture I have of her." He knelt before his grandsons. "I give you my vow that I will no longer be a coward and will not allow your mom to be hurt anymore."

"BJ responded, "Do you vow to protect all women and the helpless."

"I do."

The boys were wary but they shook their grandpa's hand to seal the deal. "Stephanie I know you have a lot to absorb. However, I would really like to get to know my grandsons on your terms of course." Stephanie calmly turned heading towards her bedroom with Val following close behind. Ranger nodded his head to acknowledge Frank's request. Frank left immediately afterwards.

Ella having heard Frank's confession quietly told Ranger to take care of the boys and let her and Val care for Steph. She will come and get him at the appropriate time. Ranger was glad he needed to get his own murderous thoughts under control.

* * *

Val sat on the bed next to Steph and hugged her sister. Ella entered and sat in a chair across from the sisters to give them space to work through this development.

"Val, I am shocked but I sort of feel okay. It explains so much that confused me over the years. I feel guilty being happy that I am not related to her. My teachers gave me more love and care than mom throughout my life."

Ella moved to sit on the other side of Stephanie grabbing Steph and Val's hand. "Listen both of you. There are two sides to every story and I guarantee it's not as simple as you think. Think about it,

\- betrayed by your husband

\- told that the other woman was the love of his life

\- presented with their love child to raise

\- failing to have another child

\- abandoned physically and emotionally by your husband throughout the years."

"I wouldn't have released my anger and frustration on an innocent child, but keep an open mind while dealing with this information. I truly believe your mother loves you but has reached a point that her reactions are so ingrained she believes she can't change and you will never forgive her. Remember she is the daughter of your adored grandmother. She has a lot of Edna in her that is waiting to escape. Be there for your mother and each other."

The sisters hugged and thanked Ella for her wisdom. Steph asked Ella and Val to rustle up the kids to eat and ask Ranger to come to the bedroom.

* * *

In the playroom, Angie and Mary Alice were steaming mad wondering aloud, what is wrong with grandma that she constantly hurts Aunt Steph? Angie looked at Julie and made her aware of everything Steph has done for her family including her scholarship and how much they love her. "I know Steph has looked after your family and I love her most next to my mom and dad." Angie and Julie got into a discussion about attending Princeton with Mary Alice planning to attend next year when she graduates. The girls instantly clicked and ignored the triplets for some much needed girl talk. Lisa who is three years older than the boys ran back and forth between the girl talk and the boys.

* * *

Ranger entered their bedroom and immediately hugged and kissed his wife, "Babe."

"I'm fine really. It is somewhat of a relief to know because it explains so much. However, I want to find out all that I can about my biological mother. Could I use Rangeman to investigate along with our Paris office?"

"Babe."

Steph translated Ranger's "Babe" to correctly mean, of course.

* * *

Everyone entered the dining room to eat. Ella used the intercom to summon the boys. The boys walked out of the playroom calmly butt naked. After a moment of shocked silence Ranger, Steph, Val, Ella, and the girls guffawed. Albert was shocked. The boys were not fazed one bit. Ranger insisted that they wear, at a minimum, underwear at the table. They ran back to their room to put on their underwear. When Val caught her breath she explained that Steph did the same thing. She refused to wear clothing around the house. Our priest was invited to dinner and Steph came downstairs naked, it was hilarious. The boys broke the remaining tension and everyone enjoyed the meal. Julie decided to spend a couple of nights with Angie and Mary Alice. Val was taking the girls shopping for last minute college items.

* * *

Joe Morelli missed his nightly call to his mom. He never missed calling his mother ever. She knew immediately something was wrong. She filed a missing person report telling the officers that she hadn't heard from him in 24 hours, which was technically true. Rangeman picked up on the report and notified Ranger.

Joe Morelli awakened realizing that he was restrained in a moving van. Roughly 15 minutes later the van stopped and someone opened the rear door. He was grabbed and carried fireman style into a large house. Once inside he was carried down basement stairs and eventually tossed into a room with computers and related equipment. His restraints were removed while the thug placed his foot on his butt. When the foot was removed Joe reared up and was tasered again. Dickie was cowering in the corner glad to see Joe and also terrified.

After Barry left, Dickie ran over and tried to wake Joe before Mason returns. After 5 minutes of trying, Joe started to come around. "Joe…Joe listen up, this is Dickie. Do you understand me? You need to snap out of it quickly. Joe…Joe"

Joe manages to sit up on the floor and groggily says, "I'm with you Dickie."

"You need to listen closely we may not have much time. You are aware I was working as the gubernatorial campaign manager for Ronald Scrump. I also did some work on the side for him, which was breaking the encryption codes of government computers. He paid me loads of money and I let him believe that I was actually doing the work. I believe he kidnapped me and set up this shop so I can work on his property. Of course I couldn't deliver so when they threatened me I gave them…heh heh… a name. I had to give them the name of the person who actually did the work. _Gulps_ , that would be you."

"Shit Dickie, I am going to kill you."

"You are an ex-cop, get us out of here."

"How did you hook up with these people and who was your encryption specialist? Joyce and I visited a BDSM Training Academy emphasis on the dominance and submission. Joyce is a regular member of the academy and she wanted to fuck three guys at the same time. When we finished fucking our brains out, one guy asked if we knew of anyone that could break the encryption code on his wife's computer. I said I could and for him to bring it over to my place. I had enjoyed fucking that guy more than Joyce and wanted to hook up again without Joyce knowing. A couple of days later he brought over the laptop we fucked and it was good. I told him he could pick up the computer in a couple of days. He returned we fucked again and he paid me some serious cash. We eventually started a relationship, he introduced me to Ronald Scrump and he kept bringing computers over to break the encryption. I was paid stupid money and had a great fuck buddy."

"Geez Dickie, you are an asshole and a fuckin pig."

"Yeah, yeah…the guy that bought you in is named Barry. My fuck buddy is Mason, who you will probably meet shortly."

"Okay, for the moment I am going to claim sickness or injury due to the taser to by us some time."

"Good thinking, Mason is a dominant lover and you are a pretty handsome guy."

"SHIT!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I appreciate your reviews.**

 **Is this a simple matter of computer hacking...I think not. Mwah ha ha**


	5. Chapter 5: Sexual Healing

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

 **I wish to apologize in advance. I am clueless regarding Information Technology and Cyber Security and Forensics.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

It was close to 10:00 pm when the Manosos pulled in their driveway. The dinner with Steph's family got off to a rocky start but everyone enjoyed themselves towards the end. Carlos glanced in his rear view mirror to check on the boys. All three were asleep. "How about we tuck the boys into their beds so that I can TUCK you. If you get my meaning." Steph kissed him hard, "I'm sure I understand."

Steph was fortunate that she had great genes. Her pregnancy left no stretch marks and she was able to return to her original size with the exception of her larger boobs, which suited Carlos. After they left the boy's room Steph hopped in the shower while Carlos completed his nightly walk-thru.

* * *

As Ranger entered their bedroom, Steph exited the bathroom and what a vision. She was wearing an Agent Provacateur black bra, thong, suspenders and hosiery in addition to 4-3/4" black Christian Louboutin. Carlos's blood rushed to his dick. He slowly stripped, turning Steph on and causing copious amount of juices to soak her thong. They were both aroused by their respective scents that permeated the air. The visual stimulation and mutual love was felt by the heart and seen through their eyes. Both approached their intimacy with a ruthless blending of the mind, body and soul.

Carlos seductively strolled to their adult toy chest at the foot of their bed. He removed body oil and finger vibrators. With a raised eyebrow Steph moved beside Carlos and selected a cock ring with vibrator, bed restraints, and a blindfold.

Steph took the body oil and finger vibrators while kissing her husband senseless. The clear night led them to their large rooftop balcony accessed from their bedroom loft, which contains a skybed. The skybed is basically a Murphy bed within an exterior weatherproof wall and swings down by electronic control. Steph guided Carlos onto the bed and directed him to lay on his stomach.

Using the finger vibrators and starting at his neck she leisurely kisses, licks, and oils her way down his body. He groans and clutches the sheets as she bites his butt. Steph uses her hands to turn him over on his back. She stands to admire her husband and he reciprocates from his prone position. They both recognize their restrained desire. Steph lays with catlike grace on top of him soothed by the their hearts beating chest to chest.

She kisses him expertly and works her way down his body using the technique used on his back. She comes close to his cock but skips over her favorite body part, which is driving Carlos insane. After torturing him with her hot breath and mouth's closeness to his cock, she finally hovers over the head until Carlos unconsciously moves towards her mouth silently begging for attention. She places a tentative kiss on the head then opens her mouth to take in his length. As she comes back up she swirls her tongue around the tip of the head like a whirlpool. Ranger is moaning in pleasure. As she continues to drive him crazy with her tongue, her hands are vibrating and busy stroking his ears, nipples, scrotum and perineum. When the combination of his wife's hot breath and mouth enveloped his cock and scrotum he came ferociously yelling her name and bucking to the pleasure while she continued to suck and swallow.

Carlos was spent, could barely move, and needed to sleep. Smiling, satisfied at Steph, he could see the challenge in her eyes. The challenge is accepted an epic doomsday orgasm is in her future. Hopefully they will both survive.

Carlos grabbed Steph and flipped her onto her stomach. He restrained her arms and legs giving them a limited amount of mobility. With a handful of hair he gently pulled her head back to place the blindfold. Standing up to look at his restrained work of art he hardened. Steph was highly aroused sensing his stare which increase her desire. He straddled her with his cock and balls resting on the slit of her ass. Carlos spread his fingers wide and ran them slowly through her hair. He began to lightly stroke her scalp with his fingertips starting behind her ears at the base of the head and circulating to the front. It felt divine.

She felt him trace his tongue around the C-shape outline of her ear and begin to nibble and suck on her earlobe while moaning softly. His breath was sensual as he caressed and kissed her lips. The pleasure released a flood of her juices. The next sensation was a light touch, lick and kiss on her neck. He somehow maneuvered underneath her with the sensation of his cock touching her skin before it finally rested just above her knees between her legs. Carlos wrapped his arm around her body to knead her butt and lower back as he latched on to a nipple. Laving and sucking her breasts Steph loudly moaned her pleasure. She could feel him vibrating and getting harder. The pleasure overload had her vagina dripping and pulsating as he moved lower. She felt Carlos gentle touch at the back of her knees and his warm breath on her upper thighs as he gently licks. Carlos maneuvers his wife to sit on his face and began worshipping her with his tongue. He eats her as if starved. "Yess…Yes" _Carlos knows I can only take that gentle shit for so long._ He sticks his tongue in her vagina stabbing, twirling, licking and sucking greedily. She started trembling her body was strung tight her hips started moving to satisfy an ingrained biological need she was going to explode. Carlos stopped his ministrations just before she was about to go over.

"NO!…" Steph's body was not her own her hips were pumping needing the stimulation. She was jerking her arms and legs trying to break free to attack him. She was crying, "DAMN IT I NEED TO COME…PLEEEAAASSSEEE." Carlos arranged her so that he could have access from behind. His cock penetrated her vagina. Steph prayed that she would last a while. She could hear him moaning as she felt her vaginal walls milk him. It was better than good, "OHHHH FUCK ME HARD!" Carlos heard her plea and could no longer control his nature. He claimed his wife pistoning inside her wet pulsating vagina. They gave up all control they mated long and hard. Carlos wanted to climb inside of her and just stay. Steph felt the strong clench and release of her vaginal muscles which caused Carlos to orgasm and howl. She was trying to crossover when his reciding cock stimulated her g-spot and she let loose with a satisfied cry her eyes rolled back as she passed out. Carlos had just enough energy to remove her restraints cuddle her to his side an look at the stars before he passed out.

* * *

Ranger was up at 6:00 am the next morning. He was surprised he wasn't tired since he was up until 3:00 am giving his wife his brand of sexual healing. He checked on his kids before making his way downstairs. Bas and Billy was sitting at the breakfast table drinking coffee. "Good morning, I am heading out for my morning run. Anything I need to know?" Both said no.

"Ranger would you take Jeffrey with you on your run to stretch his legs."

Ranger grabbed Jeffrey's leash, saluted Bas and Billy and took off through the back door. An hour and a half later Ranger was back with a gasping Jeffrey who collapsed at the door. I'm going downstairs and use the gym shower. As he was heading to the stairs leading to the basement he made them aware, "The core team will arrive at 8:00 am. Steph had a rough night and will join us later."

Billy and Bas sat in contemplation with the same thought that they liked the Manoso compound it was safe, which allowed them to relax for the first time in ages.

* * *

Mason answered his cell phone as he was sitting in his office directly above the basement housing Dickie and Joe. "Yes, I understand. I am to pick up the new shipment Sunday morning from the usual courier."

"You want to consolidate our operation upon your return? What exactly would that entail?"

"I see. You have a facility prepared and you are sending a liaison tomorrow to relocate my equipment. No problem."

"Goodbye."

 _Dickie and I are more alike than I thought. I lied to my employer in which Dickie, Barry and Joe are unaware. I told my employer that I was the one breaking the encryption codes. I need to get a handle on Joe quickly. Luckily Ronald Scrump will be out of the country until Tuesday before an alarm will be raised regarding Dickie's disappearance. In addition, I have until next week before I need to break any encryption codes._

Mason didn't want to hurt Dickie he was an excellent fuck buddy but he needed to look out for self. _I will do Dickie one more time before he is eliminated._

"Shit, I am going to need to portray Joe and I as lovers/partners to stay alive. Hopefully, I won't get any shit from Morelli. My life will depend on him."

* * *

Mason entered the computer lab carrying breakfast for Joe and Dickie. In addition, he brought Joe a submissive collar and hooked harness with thong.

Joe was wrapped in his blanket and looked in need of a shave. Joe feigned sickness last night and lay huddled on the floor naked underneath the blanket. Mason surprised Joe by pulling off the blanket. Joe stood and Mason's jaw dropped. _JOE IS FOINE!_

* * *

Carlos carried Steph to their bed upon awakening. When he checked on her after his run and shower he found the boys in the bed with Steph. Her arm spanned to encompass the boys. They were beautiful and deeply asleep. He could not understand how Steph's mother and father could be so cruel. He promised to never get so self-absorbed that he would neglect his wife, daughter and sons. Ranger pulled out his phone to snap a couple of pictures before heading to the conference room.

* * *

An hour later everyone is seated. Ranger began the meeting asking, "Good morning everyone any new news to report.

Billy stated, "Steph did an amazing job of analyzing Dickie's work space. Sally and I have been trolling for unique signatures and transmissions among the government agencies. I need additional manpower to help investigate.

Ranger responded, "Can Silvio or Hector assist you?"

"We need a Hactivist, Phreaker, White Hat, Grey Hat and Black Hat hacker. Silvio wouldn't be any help. Sally is our cryptograher. Hector can serve as a Phreaker, I am a White Hat and Hactivist. I can make do with only a Black Hat hacker."

"I'll ask Steph."

"Ask Steph what?" Steph apologized for being late and repeated her question. She practically floated into the conference room. She was glowing and totally relaxed. She kissed her husband so sensually that the adults were getting hot and aroused.

Billy coughed loudly breaking up the sensual kiss. Steph was so mellow she could care less what anyone thought. Amused, Billy proceeded to update Steph and explain the need for a Black Hat hacker. Steph groaned and started banging her head on the table her euphoria gone. She knew the perfect pain in the ass person. She sighed and placed a call putting it on speaker. A loud voice immediately greeted her.

"Stephanie, _thank you Jesus_ , my favorite person."

"Oh Shit, Randy what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"What makes you think I'm in trouble? Is that anyway to treat your best friend? How about I come over to your place for a couple of days so we can catch up? Are you still with the 'Cuban Dick?' I heard he knocked you up good and proper."

The team members burst out laughing.

"RANDY, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I am sending someone to come and get you. Pack clothes and toiletries to last a week. You remember Cal with the skull tattoo?"

"Yeah, green pee guy. I'll text you my address. By the way, I am hungry be a good little woman and rustle me up some grub for when I arrive."

Steph cursed his ass out for two minutes before she noticed he had disconnected. Steph was exasperated. Billy, Randy Briggs is all yours. Try to keep him away from me if you want him to live.

Everyone was looking forward to the Randy Briggs and Steph clashes. They were epic and entertaining.

Hal stated that Rangeman intercepted a missing person report filed on Joe Morelli last night. His mom reported him missing because he failed to call. We all know Morelli never miss calling his mother. I spoke to Terry Gilliam this morning. She was the last person to see him. Terry said she passed out either from a monstrous orgasm or she was tasered. When she woke she had taser marks on her hip, Joe was gone and nothing was disturbed. She assumed she was tasered by Joe. On a side note, Ronald Scrump is out of the country until next Tuesday.

Bas stated, "The agencies haven't turned up anything fishy. Tank and I are reviewing personnel and chain of custody for recent equipment purchases and/or repair. So far nothing."

Last night Ranger and Steph discussed telling the team about her parentage in case of future issues with her parents and to help search for information. She felt comfortable telling the team because they were family. Before Ranger adjourned the meeting he updated everyone regarding Steph's parentage.

I will be working from home today. More than likely Steph will get up with you guys later this morning to apply her "spidey sense" to what you've found so far. Also everyone here and at Rangeman is invited to a Bar-B-Q this Saturday from 4:00 pm until. Only employees and immediate family members are invited. Everyone one else would require a full security check.

* * *

As the team congregated outside the conference room, Ranger's mom and dad arrived to help with the boys and the Bar-B-Q. The boys heard their abuelos and rushed downstairs butt naked to greet them. Ricardo, Ranger's dad looked at his grandsons, then at his son and said, "impressive." Carlos just puffed out his chest.

Maria, Ranger's mom, slapped her husband and son on the head. She bent down to receive sweet hugs and kisses from the boys. _My grandbabies look exactly like their dad at that age with the exception of their gorgeous blue eyes._ _I had to fight teachers, church ladies, friends and relatives from touching and kissing Carlos. Steph has three little Carloses with three times the charm, Lord help her._

* * *

"Speak!"

"I am getting bad vibes from two of our friends. Keep your eyes on Mason and arrange for his relocation to the osobnyak. I want the little person ubityy. He knows just enough to be dangerous."

"Priznannyy"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Again I apologize for all errors. Sex scenes are hard for me to write...is there some trick I should know?**

 **Osobnyak – Russian meaning mansion.**

 **Ubityy – Russian meaning assassinated.**

 **Priznannyy – Russian meaning acknowledged.**

"Hacker" is a loose term and has different meanings. Generally the term "Hacker" is someone who breaks into computer networks for the happiness he gets from the challenge of doing it or with some other intentions like stealing data for money or with political motivations. Hackers are classified to different types. Some of them are listed below.

 **White Hat:** A White Hat hacker is a computer network security professional and has non-malicious intent whenever he breaks into security systems. A White Hat hacker has deep knowledge in Computer Networking, Network Protocols and System Administration (at least three or four Operating Systems and very good skills in Scripting and Programming). White Hat hacker has also good knowledge in hacking tools and know how to program hacking tools.

 **Black Hat:** A Black Hat hacker, also known as a cracker, is a computer professional with deep knowledge in Computer Networking, Network Protocols and System Administration (at least three or four Operating Systems and very good skills in Scripting and Programming). Black Hat hacker has also good knowledge in many hacking tools and know how to program hacking tools. A Black Hat hacker uses his skills for unethical reasons. A Black Hat hacker always has malicious intention for intruding a network. Example: To steal research data from a company, to steal money from credit cards, Hack Email Accounts etc.

 **Grey Hat:** A Grey Hat hacker is someone who is between White Hat hacker and Black Hat hacker. Grey Hat normally do the hacking without the permissions from the administrators of the network he is hacking. But he will expose the network vulnerabilities to the network admins and offer a fix for the vulnerability for money.

 **Script Kiddie:** A Script Kiddie is basically a hacker amateur who doesn't has much knowledge to program tools to breaks into computer networks. He often use downloaded hacking tools from internet written by other hackers/security experts.

 **Hacktivist:** A Hacktivist is a hacker with political intentions. The hacktivist has the same skills as that of a hacker and uses the same tools as the hacker. The primary intention of an hacktivist is to bring public attention to a political matter.

 **Phreaker:** Phreaker is a telecom network hacker who hacks a telephone system illegally to make calls without paying for them.

. "Types of Hackers and How Hackers Are Classified." _Types of Hackers and How Hackers Are Classified_. , n.d. Web. 25 June 2016.


	6. Chapter 6: Biscuits

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

 **I wish to apologize in advance. I am clueless when it relates to Information Technology and Cyber Security and Forensics.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

Maria finally extricated herself from the naked boys, which was really hard. Steph managed to grab a hug from her in-laws, "Mom, Dad how are you?"

Ricardo responded, "After hugs from you and the boys we're great."

"Thank you both for helping with the boys and organizing the Bar-B-Q with Louis and Ella. It's going to be crazed around here for a while."

"We figured as much. We planned to stay until Sunday if you have room."

"That would be awesome we have plenty of room. Carlos will take you upstairs to put your bags away. Ricardo, feel free to help Carlos dress your naked grandsons." The boys grabbed a grandparent's hand and led them upstairs.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Randy Briggs arrived demanding food and being his usual mean self. Billy pushed him down into a kitchen chair and reamed him good regarding his behavior. She leaned over and whispered in his ear for a good two minutes. Afterwards Randy was her minion. Billy gave Randy a quick rundown of events and made introductions. Billy notified Randy that his presence was required for the meeting scheduled to begin in ten minutes.

* * *

Steph returned to the conference room to meet with Bas, Tank, Hal, Cal, and Lester. Billy, Randy, and Sally decided to sit in on the meeting in case any pertinent information is discovered. Steph had a feeling Randy's angst and Dickie's disappearance are related. "Randy, who are you running from and what have you been doing? Don't stall or waste our time."

Randy had a rude comment on the tip of his tongue but Billy slapped him on the back of his head and gave him the no sign with her index finger. He slouched a little and replied, "I've been working for a company called International Biscuit Makers, IBM, as a bookkeeper. The company's net worth is 26.5 billion. They supply biscuits to all the global fast food chains, grocery stores, restaurants and vending companies. IBM personalizes and brands their biscuits per client tastes and needs. I directly with the Chief Operating Officer for the United States headquartered here in Trenton. IBM import their biscuits from China and store them in cold storage facilities located in Trenton, New Jersey; Corpus Christi, Texas; Oakland, California; Wichita, Kansas; and Pembina, North Dakota.

Billy pulled up a map of the United States and pinned the cities using the conference table media port to project onto the video wall. Everyone thought the placements were interesting but they saw no red flags. Ranger entered the room and sat in the back watching his wife do her thing.

Steph was getting a tingle. Randy continued, "I noticed some curious operational expenditures for large quantities of sheet metal, metal screens, metal foam and EMI/RF shielding paints at each of the facilities. A cold storage warehouse square footage is simple to calculate however the quantities of materials were three times the square footage of each facility combined. A couple of days ago I discovered, by hacking, that IBM's parent company is Tekhnologii International."

Everyone at the table started talking at once. Ranger called everyone to order. "Everyone settle down we all know that Tekhnologii International is Russia's premiere Cyber Operations specialists. I am sure this biscuit company poses an unknown threat to our national security. Tank and Bas initiate the required protocols now and return when complete."

* * *

Steph observed, Tank and Bas hurry out the room to do, ' _That, which shall not be spoken_.'

"I know this is a stretch but I sense Randy's company is tied to Dickie and Joe's disappearance. Dickie is the campaign manager for Ronald Scrump. Ronald is in China participating in a forum on global technology innovations. China and Russia are allies and that would be the perfect venue to conduct "business" on the low."

Ranger agreed with his wife and directed Billy's tech team to streamline their efforts to focus on Ronald Scrump, the biscuit company and its parent companies as well as associated individuals. Billy's team excused themselves to get on it.

Ranger addressed Steph, Lester, Bobby, Tank, Hal and Cal, "We were originally hired by Dickie's parents but as of yesterday evening we were contracted by the government to investigate. I have a feeling after Tank and Bas complete their tasks we may have some additional guests. I don't mind familiar faces, which are an extension of our family occupying our home. However, I am leery of newcomers. Now that this is a matter of national security with potential global implications we will utilize our Rangeman office from this point on. Any government liaison will be housed at Rangeman."

"Billy, Sally, Randy, and Steph will work from here with Hector serving as Rangeman IT point of contact. I want to borrow Silvio from the Miami office until this situation is resolved. I feel that we are missing a key component of this mess and I have a feeling that Dickie and Joe stumbled directly into this shit."

* * *

Val was in awe and a little intimidated as she drove up the entrance drive to her sister's home, which was a freaking mansion. She parked her minivan at a designated spot at the entrance. The girls exited the minivan carrying shopping bags filled with college items. Julie led the way eager to see her parents and brothers. Val and her girls thought it was cool that the front door opened by retinal scanner in lieu of a key. A palm scanner was also used but that was known only by a select few.

Val was expecting opulence but was surprised by how homey it felt. Julie headed towards the kitchen the center of all activity. She spotted her abuelos, to include Ella and Louis, and gave each hugs and kisses. Julie introduced her cousins and aunt Val to her grandparents. The girls excused themselves to carry the bags upstairs and to change into their swimwear.

Hearing their sister's voice the boys ran to greet her happy that she remembered today was pool day. The girls kissed and hugged them. BJ and CJ thought it was yucky. AJ loved to kiss and hug, especially older women around Julie's age. The boys followed Julie to her room where she unpacked some toiletries on her bathroom counter to get to the suntan lotion. The girls changed into their swimwear before heading downstairs. Julie told the boys to stay upstairs until they're called, "It's a surprise." The boys nodded okay and curiously looked over Julie's purchases.

* * *

The meeting was over and Steph headed towards the kitchen. Val gave Steph a hug and told her she would be back at 7 tonight to pick up the girls. She had to get back home because Lisa has a play date. Julie asked to stay an additional night with the Kloughns, which was not a problem.

Maria and Ella asked Steph to join them in the Florida room. Steph checked on her babies before joining the ladies. Stephanie, Ranger and Hector use a phone app that allows them to monitor the boys in their playroom. Her babies were playing with a small box, content.

* * *

Steph sat between her mothers as they offered her lemon water. Maria embraced her, "Stephanie, Ella told me about your father's revelation last night. How are you doing carino, really?"

"I know it's hard to believe but I'm fine. It's been years since I considered my "parents" parents. There is really nothing there for me to lament or miss since I was treated so badly. I truly believe that I would have been crushed if I didn't have you or Ella in my life. I have been blessed with two mothers. I try to emulate the awesome women you are. There is not a day that goes by that I don't know that I am loved and cared for by you two. I know you will always be there, for me and our family."

"I do want to learn as much about my biological mother as I possibly can. Our Paris office has begun making inquiries." Steph embraces her moms. "Thank you so much for your love and caring."

"Carino, just know that Ella and I love you unconditionally as our daughter." The ladies share another hug before they make it back to the kitchen to plan the Bar-B-Q.

* * *

Val and the girls bought the boys floating battle squirters and asked Cal and Lester to inflate them. The guys headed to the pool house to use the air compressor to inflate the boys squirters. The storage bin containing the air compressor also had a dozen water guns. Cal was bragging that he was on the kid's security detail today and he would get some pool time. Lester decided to spend an hour of quality time with his godson. Tank and Bobby, entering the pool house, overheard the conversation and decided to do the same. The Manoso's pool was an olympic sized kidney shaped lagoon style with collapsible play equipment for the summer months. The guys changed into their swimwear that was stored in the pool house and notified Julie all was ready. Grinning they anticipated an hour of fun.

* * *

The grandfathers, Ranger and Bas were sitting on stools around the kitchen island discussing grills. Steph, Billy and the grandmothers are sitting at one end of the kitchen table planning the Bar-B-Q. The girls are at the opposite end sipping water waiting for Cal's call that all is ready. Julie receives a text from Cal and uses the intercom to call the boys.

All hear the boys squeal and listen to their progress downstairs. Ranger is the first to spot them on the steps and chokes on his juice. Ranger is blushing staring at his boys. Steph notices that they are naked and carrying a tampon in each hand except for BJ who has the box. AJ and CJ carry one opened and unopened tampon. They head to Julie who is mortified.

CJ asks Julie, "Why her lollipops taste so bad," _while licking the plastic applicator?_

AJ licks his lollipop and wants to know, "When do we get to the sweet stuff.

BJ proceeded to share the lollipops with everyone. CJ climbs onto a chair and reaches for the sugar shaker to sprinkle on his lollipop. Billy, Ella, and Maria hadn't used a tampon in years and were disoriented. The men were traumatized and couldn't process. Steph and Julie finally snap out of it and started collecting the tampons. Julie had to gently remove her tampon from her dad's hand. CJ kept licking his trying to get to the taste.

Steph explains to the boys, "These are not lollipops they are tampons. They are used to...to... soak up…water like paper towels."

BJ responds, "But they're so small."

The men quickly excused themselves to check on the grills outside.

Julie states, "They are small but they get bigger as they soak up more water. The plastic keeps it dry. CJ stops licking his and pushes the bottom of the applicator, "Cool."

The boys asked their abuelos if they would swim with them. "You don't have to be scared it's just a huge bathtub that you play around in instead of wash. The ladies promised to play with them in a couple of days. While everyone was distracted AJ piled a bunch of tampons inside his towel. The boys followed the girls to the pool house to put on their swim trunks. Steph taught the boys how to swim at an early age and because so many adults were in the pool they didn't have to wear their safety vests.

* * *

The triplets swim trunks didn't have pockets like their uncles. They wanted to see the tampon get bigger. The boys went to their uncles and slipped a tampon in each of their pockets. Tank asked AJ if he wanted to jump in the pool with him, Bobby and Lester asked the same of BJ and CJ. The boys wanted to jump alone. The girls were in the pool squirting the boys when in range. Ranger decided to set up a tripod to video the impromptu pool party.

Steph and the boys compete against each other to see who can cannonball the farthest and highest. CJ was first with a spectacular jump. He was squealing with delight. Next up AJ who duplicated his brother. BJ blew them both away by a foot. The brothers congratulated each other and moved out the way for their uncles to compete. Uncle Cal's cannonball was so cool he somersaulted before he splashed. Uncle Bobby was next he landed farther than Cal. Uncle Lester slipped and belly flopped to everyone's amusement. All were outside by the time it was Uncle Tank's turn. The girls grabbed a triplet and moved to the opposite end of the pool in anticipation of Uncle Tank's cannonball. Uncle Tank went the farthest and caused a huge splash to the kids delight. Suddenly, there was a yell and all turned to see Carlos running from the pool house screaming cannonball it was cool but fell short of Uncle Tank.

The guys felt something funny in their pocket and Cal asked, "AJ, What's in our pocket?"

AJ responded loudly, "a tampon."

Cal started screaming and splashing around trying to get out of the pool. The Uncles were imagining bloody tampons in their pockets. Ranger, Steph, the girls, abuelos, Bas and Billy were laughing uncontrollably. Steph in diabolical mode locked all the doors with her panic button on her key chain. The men couldn't drop their shorts because of the girls and they couldn't get into the house or pool house. The boys were chasing them around wanting to see the tampon.

Bobby finally calmed enough to call up his medical training to remove the tampon and was relieved that it was unused. Tank, Lester, and Cal took theirs out to show to the boys. The triplets couldn't believe the size. Steph unlocked the doors and Ranger ragged on his men as he was floating in the pool. The boys went back to the pool house to get more tampons. They eased into the pool and watched in disbelief as the tampons expanded. They circled their dad and placed the tampons on his stomach to show him its absorbency. Ranger looked, screamed, splashed around and choked on pool water. Everyone was dying from laughing hysterically.

The boys loved the squirters and had a ball with their dad and uncles before they had to return to work. The boy's curiosity was satisfied regarding tampons however, their dad and uncles were wimps. The team of Mary Alice and AJ were the squirt champions.

* * *

 **Abuelos – Spanish means grandparents**

 **Carino – Spanish means darling**

 **I know five BJ's to include my sister who are never referred to negatively. Grow up.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Fucked Up

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. I am clueless when it relates to Information Technology and Cyber Security and Forensics.**

 **I sincerely appreciate your reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Fucked Up**

Joe was forced to put on the submissive wear at gunpoint by Mason. A chain was attached to Joe's harness and he was led to an upstairs bedroom. Mason told him to lie face down on the bed. Joe realizing his intent rushed Mason but was tasered by Barry.

Mason and Barry placed Joe face down on the bed restraining his arms and legs. Mason lubed his dick and Joe's ass and fucked him until spent. A half hour later, Joe started to come around. Instead of lying on the bed his arms and legs were secured by floor and ceiling restraints. He pulled on his restraints to no avail. His butt felt funny. He was enraged that Mason fucked him while unconscious. "I'm going to kill that motherfucker."

* * *

The door opened with Barry carrying a cup with a straw. As he placed the straw to Joe's lips he took a tentative sip. It was a watermelon, mango and pomegranate fruit smoothie. He couldn't help but drink it all. Mason strolled into the room. He stripped in front of Joe and started stroking his cock. He grabbed a lubricating gel from the nightstand by the bed and slathered it on his cock. Mason looked Joe in the eye, "I'm going to make you my bitch and you're going to love it." _I hope that asexual Barry didn't overdue it adding the mood enhancer to Joe's smoothie._

Joe knew that cooperating with Mason was probably going to be the only way to escape. He was thinking, _if I get out of this I am going to fuck Dickie up._ _During my Navy days I fucked my share of guys but I was always the dominant. This is some fucked up karma._

Mason walked behind Joe. Barry separated Joe's butt cheeks and lathered his anus with oil. Joe was feeling warm and aroused. Mason inserted his finger into Joe's ass to milk his prostate. Joe couldn't control his responses it felt so damn good. Mason stroked him gently as Joe moaned his pleasure. Mason dick was rock hard from the stimulation of his moans. Joe reached the point of no return and moments later howled and ejaculated intensely onto the bed. _That had to be the best release of my life._ Before he could form his next thought he felt Mason's dick penetrate his ass. He tried to tense up and buckm him off. Barry handed Mason a paddle to spank Joe. Joe's bucking, anger and swearing made Mason lose all control. He was hyper-stimulated fucking, spanking, and dominating Joe. He lost his load and collapsed against his restrained lover.

Mason whispered into Joe's ear. I own you bitch get use to it. Joe not realizing he was given a mood enhancer was hot and erect and needed to fuck. He didn't care who he fucked. Mason moved to Joe's front and fastened his lips onto Joe's dick. He sucked Joe's eyeballs through his dick. Joe agreed to sign over his house, motorcycle and car for Mason not to stop, it was the best deep throat fucking ever. When Joe reached the precipice. Mason stopped and left the room with Barry. Joe was literally crying and begging for Mason to come back and finish sucking him off. Mason visited Joe four times in the two hours after their initial hook up. He left each time before Joe could blow his load. Joe was a sniveling mess.

* * *

Mason was expecting a visit from his boss's representative around noon. The lady who appeared at his door was tall, attractive, and reminded him of catwoman. Jeanne Ellen researched Mason's background before he was hired to break encryption codes. She is aware that Mason and Dickie are fuck buddies and that someone in Dickie's household did the actual work. She narrowed it down to either Dickie or Joyce Barnhardt. Joyce was an ambitious cunt. That chica is brilliant but her Achilles heel has always been a cock. She will fuck anything and anyone and go to extremes to accomplish her goal. If she wanted to fuck Dickie I can see her getting a law and becoming a judge if that's what it takes. One thing is for certain Dickie knows who broke the computer's encryption.

* * *

Barry was told to give Joe a strong sedative and restrain him to the bed and to relocate Dickie to the adult playroom. He was to meet Mason in his office after completion.

Barry entered quietly to stand behind Jeanne Ellen. She was not the least bit intimidated. Barry was a large Samoan who was beyond intense. "What's the deal with your watchdog and how did you two meet?"

"Barry is my adopted brother. I look after him and he looks after me." Jeanne Ellen quickly shoots Mason and Barry with a powerful sedative from a dart gun. The men collapse in place. She contacts her waiting associates to give them the all clear to enter, pack up the computer lab and cage her two victims. She strolls through the home for due diligence and stumbles across Joe Morelli who looks fucked up…literally. She hates this womanizing macho piece of shit. The way he took Stephanie Plum's virginity was just wrong on so many levels. I need to be very creative in dealing with Joe, Mason and Barry. _Maybe I will send them on an all expense paid vacation to San Juan De Lurigancho in Lima Peru._ _YAASSSS._

The next person Jeanne Ellen stumbles onto is Dickie. _This slime has a way of always getting in the way and landing on his feet. Hmmm, maybe I'll use Dickie to lure Joyce._ She gives her associates vacation instructions for the three men. Also, Jeanne directs them to relocate Dickie to her hideaway and to remove Mason's home from existence.

* * *

Randy Briggs is in his element. He loves ragging on Stephanie and hacking. To top it off he is working with his mentor. Randy is probably one of a handful of people in the world who is aware of Billy and her hacking gifts. Sally was also a treat. That guy can fucking curse, it was true art. The cross dressing and height thing was pure Jersey.

Sally was laying on the office couch working on a complex puzzle. How were the computers removed and returned without anyone's knowledge? Also, how were the computers replaced without detection by security and computer safeguards?

After working for a few hours Sally and Randy decided to take a lunch break. They walked to the kitchen to find Ella and Maria sitting at the table. Ella told them to help themselves to whatever they desire and made them aware that, "Steph is in her office. Billy is outside talking to Bas on the patio." Sally and Randy thanked her grabbed several sandwiches, fruit and water. They headed outside with their lunch to join Billy and Bas. As they sat at the table, Billy asked the guys if they discovered anything. "Nope." Sally asked to sit down with Bas to pick his brain regarding government networks, acquisitions, and their processes and procedures.

* * *

Steph was in her office thinking along the same lines as Sally when she heard a light knock on her door. "Come in."

AJ peeked in, "Mommy, can I speak to you?"

"Of course sweetie always. What's on your mind?" AJ walked slowly towards his mom. Steph picked him up and held him in her lap as he leaned against her chest. Steph smiled knowing that he was exhausted from playing in the pool and wanted a kiss and cuddle. AJ yawned and asked if Steph could buy them puzzles like Uncle Sally's.

"Sure, lets go shopping tomorrow to find you and your brothers some challenging puzzles."

Steph look down at her son when she received no response, to find him asleep. She loved all her guys but the one on one is always special. Carlos walked in to her office holding a sleeping BJ and CJ. He closed the door and sat on the couch holding his sons and enjoying his wife and family for a few precious minutes. They eventually got up to put their sons down for their nap. Ranger and Steph kissed their babies before heading back to work.

Walking back towards her office she told Carlos about AJ's request and she wanted to take Sally with her to purchase puzzles that reflect their interests and intelligence level. Carlos wanted to tag along also. He is not boasting when he says his kids are smart. They are extremely smart for three year olds.

* * *

Carlos and Steph settled onto the couch in her office. He pulled Steph against his chest. "Manny and Howard left for China this morning to investigate Ronald Scrump and his associates. Dickie is his campaign manager why was left behind? Even more curious Scrump hadn't contacted his campaign manager to check in. Also, the candidate didn't report his campaign manager missing. Ronald Scrump sounds like an idiot who has a puppeteer pulling his strings. We need to know the name of the puppeteer."

"I may have a working theory tying the campaign to the encryption codes. I need to talk to Billy and Sally before I'm sure."

"Let's call Billy, Bas and Sally to your office so we can discuss your theory. We may as well include Randy."

"UUgghhhh!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later everyone is seated in Steph's office.

Steph sat behind her desk and stated, "I am going to give you a hypothetical scenario and I need you to blow holes in it." All agreed.

Randy mumbled, "This should be easy."

"Okay, I'm a gubernatorial candidate and just like presidential candidates I must complete an electronic application to be submitted to the respective agencies, secret service, FEC, IRS, FBI and so forth. All the agencies nowadays let you upload additional pertinent information. What if somehow along with the upload a Trojan was attached that would breach the firewalls of each government agency and could only be detected by Scrump's puppeteer?"

"The Trojan could generate an additional address for a certified vendor. It also has an algorithm to create a work order for a random computer on the network to be serviced by a someone impersonating an employee of an approved vendor."

Bas responded, "That could actually work and no one would be the wiser. In fact if the computer was checked out with no problems I doubt anyone would raise an eyebrow because there was no charge and absorbed within the maintenance contract."

Carlos addressed the group "The person to initiate such a ruse would need to be high up in the campaign and probably on the communications staff."

It may be nothing said Sally, "Joyce would pick up Dickie with a guy. They would hangout all night. He never came inside Dickie's home. I always thought it was strange but those guys were serious freaks. I believe his first name was Mason I don't know his last name."

Ranger called Lester, "Pick up Joyce." He disconnected and the group disbursed to pursue Steph's theory.

Ranger kissed his wife, "I'm heading into Rangeman to be on hand for Joyce's interrogation."

"Okay, I will watch the live stream of the interrogation from home."

* * *

Jeanne Ellen sent a text to Joyce from a burner phone. _"Joyce baby it's me Dickie. Mason and I need your help. Meet me at my parent's home in two hours. Love Dick."_

Joyce new it was Dickie because his signature was their personal joke. Yes, she loved her some dick. A little over an hour later, she exited her home and was immediately grabbed, gagged, bound and blindfolded. She was lifted into a vehicle and taken to an unknown destination.

* * *

Jeanne Ellen's associates were waiting on the street in front of Dickie's parents home however, Joyce never showed. They drove to Joyce's house. Her car was in the driveway but there was no sign of Joyce. Jeanne Ellen went psycho.

* * *

 **San Juan De Lurigancho in Lima Peru is home to one of the top 5 worst men's prisons in the world.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Men

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. I am clueless when it relates to Information Technology and Cyber Security and Forensics.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Jeanne Ellen was livid that Joyce was missing. Joyce acknowledged Dickie's text so she must have disappeared over the course of a couple of hours. In addition, her associates reported that Randy Briggs was missing also. At first glance, it appears that someone may know about the operation.

Jeanne Ellen mentally reviewed what is known. Joyce and Randy's disappearances were quick, neat and without police involvement or reports. Joe has a missing persons report filed with the police. Mason and Barry, thanks to her, disappeared without a trace or police involvement. Only Mason's mailman would know something is strange.

The first name that comes to mind when thinking about Joyce and Randy is Ranger. If he is involved their operation has been seriously compromised. Why is it that men are usually toppled because of their devotion to some pussy or ass over all common sense? Seriously, I'm a vaginatarian but I can still think and process. I've been in love for years with two women. She pulled out her phone and dialed her partner in Beijing to issue a status report. Beijing is 12 hours behind Jersey so it's close to 4:00 a.m.

"Hello, we have a situation." Jeanne Ellen told her sleepy partner all, including Mason's duplicity; her approach to find the real code breaker, and her suspicion that Ranger is involved. They decided to sleuth Ranger's involvement and to start preparing an exit plan. They agreed to speak again in 12 hours.

* * *

Maria and Ella heard the boys stirring upstairs and started preparing a snack. Of course, the triplets entered the kitchen naked. The grandmothers were mooned by BJ as he stood up in the chair before sitting. They asked why must they take off their clothes. BJ replied, "Daddy walks around naked. He said mom likes to see his penis. He said most boys are jealous of our penis and girls like to see it but we are not to let them touch it. Only mom and our abuelas can touch it if we think its okay."

"I need to have a talk with Carlito. What else did your papa tell you?

With hands on his hips and puffed chest AJ replies, "We can't tell you it's the man code."

Ella and Maria laughed out loud.

* * *

Ranger decided to let Raphael interrogate Joyce. Raphael is a 6 foot 6 inch Italian stallion. His voice is velvety smooth and his body olive hued and toned. Raphael is blessed with an abundant package, according to Steph's Grandma Mazur. He's only met one lady so far he couldn't charm, Steph.

Joyce was placed in Rangeman's interrogation room. The room was ten by ten with a six-foot table and three chairs. Raphael entered the room and immediately sized up Joyce as a married promiscuous woman with self-esteem issues. Raphael seductively sits in the chair across from Joyce. "Hello Joyce my name is Raphael."

Joyce had an orgasm when Raphael started speaking. Her libido was in overdrive. She wanted him to take her on the chair, table against the wall and on the floor. Joyce couldn't think, talk, or focus. She was babbling nonsense. Raphael knew this woman would wring him dry if they ever got together. Ranger signaled for Raphael to leave. Hal told Raphael as he closed the door behind him, "Damn man, you are to much for her to process. All your testosterone overpowered her. Let's send in Eric."

Minutes later, Eric opened the door, and was jumped by Joyce. Joyce was so turned on by Raphael she needed to get laid in the worst way. She jumped Eric ripped off his shirt and had his pants around his knees before he knew what was happening. Eric was squealing like a pig for help. Ranger, Tank and Bobby were howling with laughter. Bas was old school and couldn't process. Ranger sent two employees inside to help Eric escape, hose down Joyce, and restrain her to a chair.

Steph was at home watching on the monitor laughing uncontrollably.

Ranger waited 30 minutes before sending in Hector dressed as a female. Joyce could tell that this was a man in drag. Hector disguising his voice asked Joyce, where is Dickie?

"I'm not answering any questions. I want Raphael. Hector got up and walked around the table and snipped a chunk of Joyce's hair. He sat back down calmly and repeated the question.

Joyce said, "Fuck you."

He opened his purse and pulled out a bottle of hot sauce. Walking over to Joyce holding her head back he poured hot sauce in her mouth. He clamped her jaw shut and forced her to swallow, then sat back down.

Her mouth was on fire. She cried and pleaded for water. Hector didn't move from his chair. He just looked at her while holding the water bottle. She screamed she didn't know where Dickie was she assumed he was fucking Mason since they had become fuck buddies.

Hector pulled a small glass from his purse and filled it with water and slid to Joyce. Her hands were chained providing limited mobility. She drunk and sloshed the water around her mouth. "More please."

"Tell me about Mason."

Joyce told Hector all she new quickly while inhaling constantly to cool her mouth. "I met him at the Athlete's Feat nightclub where the pro sports guys hang out. We were at the bar looking for big feet athletes and sipping drinks. We found that we had similar tastes in men. I mentioned my friend Dickie has big feet. We left to pick up Dickie for a threesome at Mason's place off Goose Creek Road."

"What's Mason's address?"

"Water, please…" Hector poured more in the glass.

"I don't know his exact address, but his contact info is in my phone under Mason Perry."

"Is that truly his last name?"

"According to him it is. He said his parents lived in Hawaii when he was born and Perry Mason was the rage."

What's your phone's passcode?"

"L-O-V-E D- I-C-K"

"Do you know about Dickie's side hustle?"

"Only that Mason set it up with a friend of his working with Ronald Scrump's campaign. I don't know his friend's name."

Hector gave Joyce the bottle and reached into the purse once more for a handkerchief to wet. He walks towards Joyce and wipes her sweaty face and the back of her neck. Steph's tells Hector through his earpiece to ask Joyce when did she last talk to Mason and if she has any pictures of Mason on her phone. He repeats the questions to Joyce.

"Joyce says she spoke to Mason two days ago. Dickie was at his place and yes I have pictures of Mason."

Hector gave her a fresh bottle of water as he leaves the room.

"Joyce yells, "Can you send in Raphael? I'll be good. I have more information if you're interested."

Hector stops turns around grabs Joyce's bottle and pulls out the hot sauce. He pours more down Joyce's throat. His face is ferocious she is terrified of this he-bitch. She was convulsing from the hot sauce.

Hector grabbed her face and starred directly into her eyes and said softly, "What else?"

"Joyce totally lost her shit. She was sucking in air and screaming Mason, has an adopted brother Barry….. ssswwwooo… whose Samoan…ssswwwooo…their father was a career Russian ambassador….ssswwwoooo. They returned…..ssswwwoooo…. to the States three years ago when….sssswwwwooooo ….. when their father passed. Ssswwwooo"

"Dickie said…ssswwwoooo ….Mason likes to talk when …ssswwwoooo….. he fucks. Barry …..ssswwwwoooo….. is asexual…. Ssswwwoooooo… That's all…..ssswwwwooooo….I KNOW. I SWEAR….ssswwwooooo"

Raphael entered with a cold glass of water in one hand a glass of milk in the other and a sexy smile on his face. It was too much for Joyce she couldn't decide what appealed to her more and passed out.

* * *

Julie, Angie and Mary Alice decided to hang out in the basement home theater to watch movies and to talk about classes and roommates. Angie and Julie found out that they are in the same dorm. They briefly discussed changing their room assignments to become roommates, but decided against it to meet new people. Julie is majoring in political science and minoring in communications. Angie is majoring in political science and minoring in business. Mary Alice will be majoring in biology and minoring in chemistry then pursuing graduate studies in veterinary medicine. The girls decided to spend the night at the Kloughns then spend a couple of nights at the Manosos.

* * *

The abuelas prepared a picnic for the boys to eat outside near the playground. Ella asked Maria why she refused to eat the Platanos Maduros. Maria watched the boys as she spoke to Ella in Spanish, "They send me to the toilet. I poop something awful and the smell is rotten. I've run Ricardo out of our bedroom because afterwards I fart all over the house."

Ella said, "The same happens to me when I eat Helado de Mango. Louis erects a tent in the yard and sleeps outside because it smells so bad. Anything I take just makes the farting worse."

The boys left the table giggling and running to the playground. They ran inside a tunnel. CJ said, "Our abuelas are funny. They poop and have stinky fart."

AJ said, "When we go shopping tomorrow with mom let's ask her to get Platanos Maduros and Helado de Mango for our abuelas."

CJ replied, "They won't eat it because they will start farting."

BJ smiled wickedly and said, "We can charm them into eating it. Then wait for the farting to start. Hey…let's ask the abuelas to fix Cuban beans and rice. Mom and Dad always fart when they eat it. We fart to."

AJ responded, "All kinds of food will make our abuelos fart. Yeaaaaa, Let's plan a surprise fart party for tomorrow."

* * *

 **Platanos Maduros – Fried Plantains**

 **Helado de Mango – Tropical Mango Sherbet**


	9. Chapter 9: Victoria

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. I am clueless when it relates to Information Technology and Cyber Security and Forensics.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Victoria  
**

Ranger directed his employees to ship Joyce to their safe house in Las Vegas. He directed them to contract two escorts from Cowboys4Angels, under Joyce's name. That should keep her out of the way but accessible for a couple of weeks. Steph, Hal, Bobby and Lester followed up on the information from Joyce.

* * *

Steph discovered that Mason Perry's real name is Mason Perry Talman and his adoptive brother is Barry Sikai Talman. Mason and Barry are the same age and have been inseparable companions from a young age. Their father was William Talman a career U.S. Foreign Service Officer. Talman's wife of Russian descent, died shortly after the birth of their daughter Anna. Mason and Barry were six at the time. When Anna was twelve, she was kidnapped by the Russian mafia and sold into sex slavery. Anna was tested to have an intelligence quotient of 189. Her father never stopped searching for his daughter. Talman sat on the Board of Tekhnologii International for 20 years until his death from natural causes.

Steph studied the pictures forwarded by Hal of Mason and Barry. Nothing really stood out about either man. She then pulled up Ronald Scrump's website complete with pictures of his staff. Ugggghhh, Dickie is shown, "What a tool." _Although to his credit at the time of our marriage, he did have big feet. Carlos's feet aren't as big as Dickie's. However, Dickie comes up short in the dick and hands department_. Steph shivered from an erotic rush thinking of Carlos.

As she scrolled through Scrump's remaining staff members she stops at a female around her age. There was something about her. Her name is Victoria Costa. She is a pretty woman with sandy blond straight hair, strawberry and cream complexion and blue eyes. Victoria works in the technology department of Scrump's campaign. It states she attended the University of Toronto. Curious she searched for more information on Victoria and only found a birth certificate. Victoria was born in Saskatoon, Canada on March 11, 1984. She came to the US around the same time as Mason. Steph was unable to find any information on her parents or that she graduated.

She placed Mason's image next to Victoria's image. _Hmmmm, they could pass for brother and sister especially around the mouth. She is about the right age to be Mason's kidnapped sister._

Steph calls Ranger to direct his guys in China to pay close attention to Victoria and to process her DNA. Luckily the State Department maintains DNA records of U.S. Career Foreign Service officers and their immediate families.

* * *

Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester pull up to the address Joyce has listed for Mason. They find the smoldering remains of what was once a home. Tank checks and finds no reports of a house fire at Mason's address. As they look around the remnants there are no signs of any dead bodies. They return to Rangeman just in time to receive a call from Billy requesting a videoconference in 5 minutes.

Ranger orders all team members to the 5th floor conference room where they are to videoconference Billy's team at the Manoso's compound conference room. Everyone appears in a timely manner. Hector connects to Billy. Her team is sitting around the conference room table ready to begin.

Steph shares everything she's learned and her theory that Victoria is Mason's kidnapped sister. Randy is next explaining that he has been monitoring the Biscuit Company and Tekhnologii International. He informed all that TI launched a satellite three years ago. That satellite has been transmitting between Tekhnologii International and International Biscuit Makers Companies in the US and abroad. Furthermore, Sally kept records of the IP addresses and encryption codes of the government computers he worked on. Those government computers have been transmitting to the TI satellite.

Billy jumped in stating that she has intercepted the transmission, which was re-encrypted. Bas has made the agencies aware and the information uploaded is bogus. Sally is working on breaking the encryption.

Ranger related what they found at Mason's home. "The fire took less than thirty minutes to reduce the house to ashes. That speaks to a professional team erasing someone's existence."

"I still have a feeling we are missing something. Steph keep digging into Victoria's background and her acquaintances. I am going to touch base with some Russian contacts. We can assume that Mason, Barry, Joe, and Dickie may have been together. However, based on what we know now, Mason is a non-factor. We can assume Dickie is the asset and weasily enough to fake it knowing that the alternative would not be good. Everyone is dismissed."

* * *

Steph's phone starts ringing before she can leave the conference room. "Hello."

"Hey Steph!"

"Grandma! What are you up to?"

"I was calling to let you know I'm in Trenton in the apartment. I missed you guys. I bought a friend with me from Miami we are going to check out underground viagra suppliers and swinging sixties groups. I will see you this weekend at the Bar-B-Q. Don't tell Julie and the boys I want to surprise them."

Grimacing from the visuals Steph responded, "Grandma, dad told me about my biological mother."

"Finally! How are you doing baby girl?"

"Surprisingly, I'm fine. It's somewhat of a relief."

"Good, you know I love you. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just be you, Grandma. However, I need your help. Is your computer on?"

"Yes."

Steph briefed her grandmother on the Dickie and Joe situation. She sent over pictures of Mason, Barry, and Victoria. "Give me a call if you learn anything." Steph and Grandma said their goodbyes. Steph left the conference room and texted the moms that she and Billy were leaving to run errands.

* * *

Ranger underground sources stated a group of mercenaries arrived in Trenton and departed the same day heading to Peru. The mercenaries met with Jeanne Ellen Burrows. Ranger contacted Tank to shadow Jeanne Ellen.

* * *

Steph and Billy touched base with Dougie, Mooner, Connie, and Vinnie regarding Victoria, Barry, and Mason. Lula joined Steph and Billy to check out Victoria's townhome.

Steph pulled up to Victoria's three-story townhome and before they exited the car Billy turned on an electronic scrambler. She told Steph and Lula she scrambled the electronics and the security system inside the home. They exited the car as if they were visiting a friend. Steph picked the lock and the three ladies entered. Victoria's furnishings were sparse in all the rooms except the bedroom. It was lavish, of the vintage modern style, done in off white with different textures of the same color with blue trim. Lula fell in love with the room and was taking pictures to duplicate the look at home.

All of a sudden, Lula started sniffing and looking through Victoria's dressers but continuously sniffing. Billy and Steph looked at each other in confusion. Lula shouted, "Ah ha! I knew she had a "lick-her license."

Billy was confused, "What's the big deal about a liquor license?"

"Not 'liquor license' but 'lick her license," Lula stated as she wiggled her tongue."

Steph was curious, "How did you arrive at that conclusion?"

"Easy, I know my expensive fragrances and I can smell two but she has only one on her dresser. The clincher I found a larger size thong and a couple of different sized outfits. This is a three-bedroom townhome. The outfits are in her room instead of a different bedroom."

Billy was impressed by Lula's reasoning. _Steph has some unusual friends with unique skill sets._

They continued looking but found nothing out of the ordinary. Steph decided to take a couple of sweaters belonging to Victoria and her girlfriend to Rangeman. Hair always sticks to sweaters. If lucky they may be able to obtain DNA. "Let's call it a night ladies. I have a busy day tomorrow. My babies have a check up with their pediatrician that involve shots scheduled for tomorrow. It will require subterfuge and valiums on my part. Then we will go shopping for group therapy. Billy, can I borrow Sally for a couple of hours?"

"Sure if it's okay with him."

* * *

Victoria has two minutes to wait before calling Jeanne Ellen at 4:00 am Jersey time. She became aware that two men were shadowing her movements. It appears that Jeanne Ellen's assumption was correct maybe Ranger was aware of their activities. Time to implement an exit plan. Dialing, the call was picked up on the second ring. Victoria greeted Jeanne Ellen and made her aware that she is being shadowed.

Jeanne Ellen responded that she observed Steph, Lula and an older lady entering Victoria's townhome. Evidently they were unaware that Jeanne Ellen lived across the street. The ladies came out holding something but she couldn't tell what.

Victoria and Jeanne Ellen decided to developed an exit plan. Let's send Dickie to Peru. Give him 24 hours to assimilate before arrangements are made to notify Rangeman of his and the guys location. I will resign from the campaign tomorrow and tell that fool Scrump that I will head back to the States to find a replacement who can transition seamlessly. Of course I won't return to the States. You know where I will be and you are welcomed to join me but first find out how Ranger connected me to our little venture and take care of it.

"I can guess. Steph was the source. I don't know how she does it but she has a sixth sense when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Hmmm that is most unfortunate. I know you have kept tabs on Ranger and Steph. If we get rid of Steph then all types of hell will rain down on us. Any thoughts on how we can neutralize her?"

"I might have an idea. You are aware of my interest in Steph. I have soaked up everything I can find out about her history and background. Steph is unaware that her mom is not her biological mother. Her biological mother was Bijou Soleil Baudelaire who died when she was around a year and half. What no one knows is that Steph has a twin brother. Her mother was an orphan and had a thing for soldiers. During that time she hooked up with Steph's dad and a soldier by the name of Herb Bowen. She sent the son to live with Herb. I guess she didn't know which one was the daddy. The son Stephan Bowen is a missionary in Brazil and has no family."

Victoria was thinking this would be a good distraction for Ranger and Steph. Jeanne, I know how you operate. "Who is Steph's dad?"

Jeanne Ellen teased, "I will send you a picture of Herb Bowen and Frank Plum and you tell me."

Victoria loved it. "Okay you know what to do. Now International Biscuit Makers is one of my most profitable businesses. I will cleanup IBM's primary purpose, discontinue the streaming of information from the government computers and blow up the satellite. We will regroup at home for a couple of weeks."

Victoria contemplated, _Stephanie Plum intrigues me. I want to meet her._


	10. Chapter 10: Dr No

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. Thank you all for your reviews it keeps me inspired.** ** **I will continue to post a Chapter or two daily until this story is complete.****

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! Enjoy your 4th of July weekend.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Dr. No  
**

Carlos arranged to meet with Grandma Mazur, Val, Ella and his mom at Steph's old apartment, which is now Grandma Mazur's place. Grandma told her stud to leave for a couple of hours because Carlos wanted privacy. As the ladies sat in the living room they could see Ranger was clearly distressed.

Carlos looked pleadingly at the women, "I need your help. You are all aware of the circumstances regarding Steph's birth." They affirmatively nodded their heads.

"Steph wanted to know everything she could about her birth mother. Our Paris office obtained her original birth certificate. It appears Steph was a twin." Gasps are heard from the ladies. "We are assuming that Steph's mom hooked up with a couple of soldiers but didn't know which one was the father. A baby was sent to each man. Stephanie was sent to Frank and Stephan to Herb Bowen. Mr. Bowen passed away a couple of years ago. Here is a picture of Herb and one of Frank. It's obvious who's the daddy. We had our lawyer contact Stephan regarding some outstanding issues with his father's estate and that his presence was required in Trenton. I paid for his airfare and will put him up at Rangeman for the time being."

"Stephan was serving as a missionary in Brazil and is a carpenter by trade. He will arrive 2:00 pm today. I need your help in telling Steph. Frankly, I don't know how she will react. Val I know this is rough on you also. Val nodded her head and leaned into Grandma Mazur."

"Val stated honestly, "The sad part, is this information probably won't change the way Steph is treated by our parents."

Ella clasped her hands in prayer and said, "Carlos, put Steph and her brother in the conference room. Leave their original birth certificates on the table and let them communicate and work it out."

Maria agreed, "They don't need any bystanders or outside pressures. If they have any questions they can call and get answers."

Grandma Mazur said, "This is a happy occasion. Steph and Val will get a brother and Stephan will get two sisters, three nephews and four nieces. Parentage doesn't matter, its what's in your heart. I have a feeling Stephan has a good heart."

* * *

The triplets were sitting on the couch in the family room coloring until their dad arrives. Steph sat across from the boys drinking coffee. The boys noticed their mother's twitchiness. The brothers looked at each other in understanding.

AJ asked very calmly while continuing to color, "Mom where are we going?"

Steph responded, "With your dad."

AJ asked again very calmly, "Where?"

Sighing, Steph relented and told them they had a doctor's appointment. The boys loved going to the doctor, dentist, or hospital. Their mother however was a nervous wreck whenever near a doctor. Their dad told the boys to give their mom lots of love, comfort, and control. She hates when unfamiliar people touch them. Their doctors in Florida refused to let her in their office unless she took a Valium.

Their daddy and Uncle Bobby arrived and asked if they were ready for their doctor's appointment. The boys nodded yes. BJ asked his Uncle Bobby if he had his mom's medication. Bobby laughed and Steph rolled her eyes, "Yes I have it in my pocket." They all climbed into the SUV for a first time visit with their new pediatrician. Dr. Norman was a referral from their Florida pediatrician.

* * *

Carlos walked in first with the boys. Steph and Bobby bought up the rear. All conversations stopped when the Manoso men entered the room. Women wet their panties and ignored their kids. The man was gorgeous and the boys were off the charts. It took a moment before the receptionist had the presence of mind to ask Carlos to sign-in. Stephanie found some seats in the waiting room. The woman beside her leaned over and whispered, "You are a lucky woman a gorgeous husband and heartbreakingly handsome boys."

"Thank you I agree."

Dr. Norman's staff was tripping over themselves to be the ones that waited on the Manosos. The boys were finally called to the exam area, one triplet per exam room. Carlos and Steph sat outside the exam rooms with all doors open in each room.

Dr. Norman introduced himself to Bobby, Carlos, and Steph. The doctor and Bobby discussed the boy's care over the phone along with the expectations from his staff and office. Most importantly Bobby would be present during this initial examination. He is the boy's uncle and have been overseeing their care since birth.

The well-behaved and courteous boys charmed the nurses. Dr. Norman saw CJ first.

* * *

"Hello I'm Doctor Norman, should I call you Carlos or CJ?"

"Hello, you can call me CJ. My dad is Carlos."

"Great CJ do you have any problems you need to tell me about before I start my exam?"

"No sir."

"I'm going to listen to your heartbeat then your lungs." He then checked CJ's mouth, eyes, ears, reflexes and hernia. Dr. Norman asked CJ did he know how to use the potty.

"Yes sir. Can my brothers and I call you Dr. No, like in James Bond?"

Scratching notes on CJ's chart, "Sure CJ, I kind of like that. Do you have trouble sleeping at night?"

"Sometimes when I hear mommy scream, then BJ wakes up when he hears daddy roar, but we know they are okay because one night AJ checked on them and Grandma Mazur said that was how they praised Jesus. That mommy and daddy was filled with the spirit.

Bobby couldn't wait to tell Tank and Lester this tidbit. Dr. No turned his head to chuckle. His nurse looked at CJ's parents. Steph was red and Carlos looked at her with a full on smile. She praised Jesus herself in the exam room.

"What do you like to eat?"

CJ giggled and said, "I like beans and rice."

"What types of games do you like?"

"I like puzzles, reading, seeing who can cannonball the farthest in the pool and flight simulator."

"CJ, I am really impressed by your vocabulary are you going to school?"

"No my brothers and I will attend preschool this fall for half a day."

"Well CJ you are in excellent health but to keep you from getting sick you need a shot."

"No problem."

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, can I listen to my heartbeat, check your ears, eyes, and throat and hold your bolas while you look to the side and cough?"

"You can do everything accept touch my _cough, cough_ bolas."

"Oh so it's like that. Don't you touch my bolas again," he said loudly.

Steph appeared at the door with a look so deadly Dr. No was about to shit his pants. Bobby quickly explained to Steph what was going on. She eventually calmed down. Bobby explained to his nephew why Dr. No refused. CJ accepted the explanation and stood up to shake Dr. No's hand.

* * *

On the way to see AJ, Bobby related to Dr. No how the Florida doctors wouldn't allow Steph in their office on shot days unless she was medicated. She tended to cause a scene and they couldn't get any work done afterwards.

"Dr. No repeated the same exam on AJ." _These little guys are too cute. Mr. Manoso is blessed with a gorgeous wife and healthy sons._

Dr. Norman asked AJ did he know how to use the potty.

"Yes sir."

"Do you have trouble sleeping at night?"

"Sometimes when I hear mommy scream…"

Dr. No quickly interrupted, "Anytime besides when you hear your mom and dad?"

AJ shook his head no.

"What do you like to eat?"

AJ giggled and said, "I like beans and rice."

CJ and AJ's giggles had him curious but he let it go. "What types of games do you like?"

"I like puzzles, seeing who can cannonball the farthest, reading and medical stuff."

"AJ do you get upset when people can't tell you or your brothers apart?"

"No sir, my mom, dad, sister, and brothers all wear family bracelets with our name engraved. Everyone knows to ask or look at the bracelet. AJ fiendishly smiles unless we switch them. Mom, dad, Julie and abuela Ella can tell us apart without the bracelets."

The doctor switches to Spanish and tells AJ, "You are in excellent health young man but to keep you from getting sick you need a shot."

"Increible!"

The conversation continued in Spanish, "Do you have any questions for me?"

AJ answered in Spanish, "Yes, can Miss Beth give me the shot in my butt. It's kind of flat I want it to plump up like dad and my uncles. I don't want an inflatable butt like those TV sisters. Although it would be fun to bounce around on my butt." AJ grabs Beth's hand and tenderly kisses it while giving her his most charming look, "Please."

Dr. No replies, "Sure AJ, Do your brothers speak Spanish as well as you."

"Yes Sir."

"This kid is dangerous. I don't want him anywhere near my sixteen year old daughter."

* * *

Finally he reaches BJ to find Dr. Kelley speaking to him and asking about his dad.

Dr. No asks, "Where is Carrol my assistant."

BJ replied pointing to Dr. Kelley, "She sent Miss Carrol away so that she could ask me questions about my dad and is he happy with my mom."

Dr. Kelley was the office's popular girl. She had her eyes out for any successful looking man, including one of our married partners. _I think it's time for both doctors to go._

Carrol was waiting outside the exam room keeping an eye on BJ. She wouldn't put it past that slut to attack the son in full view of the parents.

For the third time he gave a physical exam to a Manoso. He bypassed the potty question.

"Do you have trouble sleeping at night at anytime, besides when you hear your mom and dad?

"No sir."

"What do you like to eat?"

BJ laughed outright and said, "I like beans and rice."

He had to ask. "Why do you and your brothers like beans and rice?"

BJ leaned close and whispered so that Uncle Bobby couldn't hear, "Don't tell our parents but it causes my family to fart."

Chuckling, "What type of games do you like BJ?"

"I like puzzles, reading and math."

"No cannonball?"

"Yes sir, that's a lot of fun."

The doctor tells BJ, "You are in excellent health young man but to keep you from getting sick you need a shot."

"Wow! Can you close the door when you give it to me? I don't want my mother to see me."

"It's okay to cry in front of your mom you don't have to be brave."

"Oh I won't cry it's my mom she will cry or pass out. Then she will attack you and your nurses. Our doctor's in Florida made my dad give her a pill so she could mellow out."

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, my dad will take us elsewhere if Dr. Kelley is here during our next visit. He will ask me what happened and I will tell him and my mom the truth when we get home. Mom may come back this afternoon. You should warn Dr. Kelley."

Dr. No left BJ and went to his office to consult with Bobby and the boy's parents.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Manoso your boys are healthy and extremely smart. CJ asked if he could call me Dr. No and I gave my approval." Steph laughed Dr. No was perfect. "I was surprised that they were bilingual. They tell me that they will be going to pre-school for half days in the fall."

Carlos replied, "Thank you and yes, we want them to interact with other kids their age to develop their own identity."

"Excellent! There was an incident involving one of our doctors before BJ's exam. She asked BJ inappropriate questions about you Mr. Manoso and your marriage. The doctor's name is Kelley…Dr. Kelley. She will be reprimanded."

Steph stood to excuse herself, "Dr. Norman please continue discussing the boys health with Carlos. I need to use the restroom." Steph excused herself to look for Dr. Kelley. She found Dr. Slut in the children's waiting area trying to get information from her sons.

Everyone was watching Steph listen to Dr. Kelley grill her kids on their dad. The boys ignored her. "Are you boys listening to me?"

Finally BJ stood and looked Dr. Kelley in the eye. "Dr. Kelley my daddy loves my mommy. He has women trying to get with him all the time through us. The same goes for my mommy, who has guys trying to get with her. This is our first visit to this office so you may be unaware that my mom is extremely dangerous when someone tries to go after my dad. For your sake stop and forget about my dad."

"Oh, I am sure I can make your dad very happy."

BJ looked beyond Dr. Kelley and said, "Mom I tried to warn her."

"I know sweetie." Dr. Kelley froze and turned around to stare at the seething woman. She tried to brazen it out. "Dr. Kelley may I have a word with you in your office."

"I have nothing to say to you."

Steph approached her and grabbed her arm behind her back and said, "Yes you do."

* * *

Carlos and Bobby finished the consultation with Dr. No, Bobby headed back to Rangeman and Carlos returned to the waiting room with the boys. He knew what Steph was doing and approved.

* * *

Steph was in Dr. Kelley's office for five minutes. No one heard a thing. When Steph opened the door the entire staff, parents, and patients stared at her as she calmly walked to her husband and sons and said, "Lets grab something to eat and go shopping."

Five minutes later Dr. Kelley exited her office looking rattled with a box. "I am tendering my resignation effective immediately." As the entrance door closed behind her Dr. No and the office staff rejoiced. However the nurses got the message loud and clear to not mess with the Manoso men.

* * *

Jeanne Ellen had her associates ship Dickie to Peru. She spotted Tank shadowing her this morning and knew she had to lay low for a few days if not longer. It was luck that Stephan was ordered back to the States because of the Zika virus and the upswing of crime in Brazil.

She contacted the hospital in Paris to obtain a copy of Steph and Stephan's original birth certificate. As she was giving the clerk information, the clerk asked is this copy for the brother. The sister's representative from Securite Rangeman obtained a copy a couple of days ago. Jeanne thanked her for the info and said she wouldn't need a copy.

So Steph must have learned about her parentage. I bet anything it was a relief not to be related to Helen. Well it's just a matter of time before she finds out about her brother. Knowing Ranger the brother may already be in Trenton.

* * *

 **Increible – Spanish meaning Awesome**

 **Bolas – Spanish meaning balls**

 **I'm having a difficult time choosing which man is Steph's dad. It will remain ambiguous for a while…any suggestions?**

 **Also, I try to use the name "Carlos" when he is interacting around family and "Ranger" when working or ruthless. I'm getting a little crazy using this format and apologize if you feel the same.**

 ** **This story will end soon. I have an unfinished story under "The Big Bang Theory" that is bugging me because I have writer's block. I hate leaving a story unfinished.****

 **Thanks again for your reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11: Diabolical

**I wish to apologize in advance errors.**

 **I rewrote this chapter. I'm not really satisfied with it, but it tracks with the overall story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Diabolical**

Sally and Cal met the Manosos at Learning Express in the Mall. They purchased Lego kits for robots, airplanes, and cars. Dado squares, Laser Maze Jr., Perplexus, Super Marble Run and five books each for the boys. Sally was seriously considering asking Steph and Ranger if he could teach the boys. He was overqualified but he enjoyed how quickly the boys learned and their curiosity.

Sally and Cal took the excited triplets home as Steph and Ranger left for Rangeman. The triplets made them stop to pick up the fried plantains and mango sherbet for their abuelas.

* * *

On the drive to Rangeman, Carlos asked his wife, "Babe, what did you say to Dr. Kelley?"

Steph smiled diabolically.

"Babe! What did you do?"

"I may have whipped out my gun and blade. Remember how Hector taught me to use my blade to not leave a mark but cause pain similar to a paper cut? Dr. Kelley may have a couple of minor paper cuts. After I made sure she was attentive, I showed her the display on my cell phone, which contained her address, social security number, phone number, weight, cat's name, boyfriend's names, parents' names and address and so on."

"I then dialed Lula's number and put her on speakerphone. Lula answered using her most menacing voice."

" _Dr. Kelley, you've fucked with the wrong person. I will be on your ass from now until you leave Trenton. You won't see me but I will be there. I'm going to send you reminders that I am always with you._ "

"Lula then abruptly disconnected," said Steph.

"A few moments later Dr. Kelley's phone rang, I signaled her to answer it. She started when she saw the phone number. It was her phone number calling herself. Dr. Kelley answered and Lula's voice said,"

" _Reminder number 1. I am going to fuck you up if you don't do what she says._ "

Stephanie chuckled, "Dr. Kelley was terrified."

"Look for new employment in another city."

"She nodded yes and that was the end of our conversation. Before you ask, Lula and I worked up three routines to handle aggressive women who latch on to you. I send Lula a text with the slut's number and the routine code. We work it from there. We only had to use it twice. Joyce Barnhardt and now Dr. Kelley."

Carlos laughed, "Babe, you never disappoint."

* * *

Victoria was at home on her private island in Maldives. For some reason she was really intrigued by Stephanie Plum. _Steph was the only person who has ever come close to exposing my true identity and operation. She loved a challenging opponent that could exercise her mental abilities. Enough thinking of Mrs. Manoso for now,_ _my idiot brothers are no longer useful to me. They never realized that I was their little sister and I dropped several clues._ "Hmmm, they are family so I won't make them disappear permanently. A trip to Oymyakon the coldest city in Russia for a year or two may keep them out of trouble."

 _My most pressing problem is the United States Government. They are aware of my breach of their systems and have flagged my technology company as a national threat. We have shifted sensitive functions from Tecknologii International to our backup laboratory in Brazil. I will need to fly out in a couple of weeks to oversee the final transition. My legitimate biscuit company is being watched. Luckily, I anticipate no problems with International Biscuit Makers."_

Victoria was frustrated because she had to abort her operation prematurely. A sexual release would take care of the frustration. She opened her laptop to see what was available from her human buffet. She was an equal opportunity lover, race and sex was no matter. However, all her men had to be free of any hair on their bodies. Their height must be 6 feet or taller, athletic or swimmers build, no steroids. His dick length must be a minimum of 7 inches erect with a girth of 5 inches. Most importantly he must be of average intelligence and a gamer.

Victoria's women must be a minimum of 5 feet 6 inches, free of body hair, size and shape doesn't matter. She just could not be overly obese.

Her human buffet is housed in India and flown to her private island under the cover of anonymity at her request. They are all well versed in the art of sex. It is rare that she would choose to indulge but Jeanne Ellen will be delayed and she was frustrated.

Victoria began reminiscing about how she met Jeanne Ellen. _Jeanne Ellen was a CIA operative captured by North Korea. The North Koreans and Russian government requested that I interrogate Jeanne to break her and uncover any CIA secrets. Jeanne would only admit that she disobeyed her commanding officer 'Ranger' and was captured. Over the course of 185 days, Jeanne was tortured, sexually and emotionally abused. On her 186 day I became her cellmate and extracted every drop of information I could. I told Jeanne I was a businesswoman who was kidnapped from South Korea and would work to get us out of the Korean hellhole. I initiated an intimate relationship with her and negotiated our release. Jeanne never knew that I was behind her treatment. I've never trusted Jeanne and for good reason. However, we have been lovers since North Korea._

 _Wow my mind is all over the place I need to center myself. Victoria reviewed the menu items and selected today's special._

* * *

The Peruvian prison originally built to hold 2,500 prisoners is now home to 7,000 including Joe, Dickie, Mason and Barry. Mason and Barry made the most of their stay. Upon entering Barry was told that someone was looking out for them and they didn't have to worry about the guards, food or shelter.

Mason continuously used Joe for his pleasure with Barry's help. The brothers finally tired of Joe's bitching and kicked him out of their private cell. Joe had no money, he was assaulted, starved, and had no place to sleep. He finally slunk back to Mason's cell and begged to be taken back.

Word eventually came that someone matching Dickie's description had arrived. Dickie was spotted among the prison "ho's." There was a line of customers waiting to rape and abuse him. As they watched, Dickie was with one to four men at a time. Barry was told he could speak to Dickie in 30 minutes when he went on break.

Barry approached Dickie who was a mass of bruises and welts. "Dickie do you want to stay or go?" Dickie brokenly cried, "Go." He was escorted to a private shower and taken to a doctor. They returned to Barry's private cell. Dickie was given something to eat and a place to sleep. Barry observed that Joe and Dickie may have learned the Golden Rule and now understood what it was like to be an asshole.

Later that day, Barry was told by the same guard, "You and your friends will be leaving within 24 hours. He decided to keep that information to himself for the time being.

* * *

It was around 1:45 pm when Ranger and Steph arrived on the 5th floor of Rangeman. Ranger asked Tank if their guest arrived and Tank nodded yes. Ranger gave Steph a long hug rubbing her back. Steph felt the tension in Carlos. He tells Steph that he loves her and hands her an envelope.

"Babe, I need you to meet Mr. Bowen in the conference room. The packet is for you and Mr. Bowen to review together and discuss. If you have any questions call me but you will be left alone for a couple of hours." Steph was a little apprehensive but she assumed Carlos wanted her to approach this potential client with fresh eyes and without any preconceived escorted her to the conference room and opened the door for her to enter.

Stephan was awaiting Mrs. Manoso who has the information regarding his dad. The circumstances was strange. He was sure that he was aware of all his father's dealings. He stood up as a beautiful woman entered who he assumed was Mrs. Manoso.

"Hello Mr. Bowen, I'm Stephanie Manoso but please call me Stephanie or Steph. Please have a seat."

"Only if you call me Stephan or JB."

Laughing Steph replied, "To avoid confusion JB it is."

Neither was paying attention to their similar looks. They sat and Stephanie emptied the envelope. There were documents secured by a paper clip with Mr. Bowen's name and another set with Steph's name.

As they reviewed the documents they sat in disbelief. According to these documents she had an older twin brother. When her mother died the brother was sent to Herb Bowen and she was sent to Frank Plum. There was a picture of Herb Bowen and Frank Plum it was obvious who her father was. She read that her brother's name is Stephan Bowen. He read that his sister's name is Stephanie Plum Manoso.

They looked at each other at the same time and they both said "HOLY SHIT."


	12. Chapter 12: Stephan

**AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.**

 **I wish to apologize in advance errors. This fanfiction was written without the help of a beta.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Stephan**

"Now that I look at you we are very similar. If these papers are to be believed I am your big brother. This is so mind blowing. Why did my father keep you from me? WOW! I would like a DNA test to confirm we are related. However, I know it's just a formality. I look at you and know it's true. I've been without family for a few years would it be okay for me to hug you?" Steph was having trouble processing, she absently stood and met her brother halfway for a hug.

As she pulled back she gazed at his features, which were similar to her own with the same color curly hair and blue eyes. Her brother is handsome, around 6 feet 2 inches and built like Will Smith, the actor. JB came across as a genuine, happy, and kind guy, which quickly set her at ease.

JB could see Steph struggling to take in and understand the information shared. He sat next to Steph. "I'll go first, I was born the same day as you only seven minutes earlier according to our birth certificates. My father was a misogynist. He ran a very successful multi-million dollar construction company. Luckily I had great teachers who explained that my dad had the inability to see women as anything other than "mothers" and "whores." They advised me to talk to a pastor for guidance and help dealing with my dad. I befriended and became the mentee of Reverend Joshua Wallace. Rev. Wallace guided me into adulthood. I picked up my carpentry skills working with my dad. I have an MBA from Notre Dame University. My dad hired me upon graduating and I worked my way up to CEO. When dad died I sold my interest in the company and started working for Global Missions to build homes and infrastructure in developing countries."

"I have yet to meet that special someone and until now had no living relatives. My dad told me at an early age that he knocked up a prostitute when he was abroad and that she died with no relatives when I was one and a half years old. My lawyers sent a notification that my dad's estate had some unfinished business and my presence was required in Trenton. JB is taken from my middle name Stephan Josiah Bowen."

Steph who felt a little more grounded stated, "I was raised by Frank and Helen Plum both were emotionally abusive. I was pretty much abandoned by my parents. My grandma Mazur loved and raised me. I have an older sister Val who is married with three girls. I am married to Carlos Manoso who owns this company and a few other businesses. Carlos works for the government so he is anal regarding my security. We have an 18-year old daughter, who is actually my stepdaughter and identical three year old triplet boys. Louis and Ella Vallejo have adopted me as their daughter and I love them as much as a daughter could love her parents. I have an MBA and BA in cyber security and forensics."

Stephan smile was beatific as he whispered reverently, "I have family."

Steph smiled and clasped his hand. "I learned Tuesday about my biological mother and asked my husband to have our Paris office investigate Bijou's background. Just before I walked in that door Carlos told me to speak to you regarding a case but he was very vague. He wouldn't give me any background info just to stay here for a couple of hours and talk to you."

"So we both are finding out about each other at the same time."

Steph nodded and said, "As I told you my husband is extremely security conscious and he's checked you out thoroughly before he allowed you to set foot in Trenton, much less leave me in a room alone with you. I also know that he has completed a DNA test to confirm that we are brother and sister. I understand that we have just met but I want you in my life. I can't change the past and don't really want to dwell on it. I have a beautiful family that is made up of biological and close friends that I consider family. I would love for you to meet my family and by extension they will be your family also. If you want to wallow in the past then I don't want to expose my kids to that."

"Steph, I want to move towards the future and I want a family. I know we can't build a relationship of close siblings instantly. However, I ultimately want to develop a close relationship at our own pace not anyone else's. I'm not going anywhere so take as much time as you need and I'll do the same with no pressures. Although I have to say I may be over protective of my little sister."

 _Good grief not another protector. "_ How long can you stay and would you consider staying at our home? We have plenty of room and you will get to meet our entire family at our Bar-B-Q tomorrow."

"I have nothing pressing and can stay for a couple of weeks if not more. I would love too take you up on your hospitality."

They made small talk for the remaining minutes before Carlos's checked in. They immediately felt comfortable with each other. Steph's natural charm put JB at ease.

Carlos came in and gave his wife a huge kiss. "Babe?"

"I'm okay Carlos thank you. JB will be a guest in our home for a couple of weeks." Carlos nodded his head in the affirmative. "I want to check in with Hector regarding Tecknologii International. I'll be ready to leave for home afterwards."

* * *

Ranger faced JB, "Welcome to the family. I have checked you out and have conducted a DNA test to confirm your identity. Don't give me a reason to regret my trust. You will not like the outcome."

"Hey I get it. I have a sister now and will also do my share of protecting. There are also legalities that I need to take care of on my end."

"We will leave as soon as Steph returns. My company is working on a case, which requires confidentiality. Everyone that's staying at our home or that has access to our compound is considered family and loyal. Presently we are accommodating our daughter Julie who is leaving for college Monday, our three boys Alejandro, Benito, and Carlos whom we call AJ, BJ, and CJ, my parents, Steph's parents Ella and Louis, a couple of my associates Wilhelmenia who goes by Billy and Sebastian who goes by Bas, Salvatore known as Sally, and Randy."

"Wow! Do you have room for me?"

"Trust me it won't be a problem."

* * *

The boys were in their playroom beside themselves with excitement in anticipation of the fart party. Their parents were home and asked them to come downstairs. The family room was packed with Julie, the Kloughns, our abuelos, our uncles, and guests. Mom and Dad came in with another man. Dad told everyone that mom and this man who he called JB are twins. We listened in fascination about their real mom, and how they were separated at birth and that Uncle JB will be visiting for a couple of weeks. Mom took Uncle JB around introducing him to our family. We knew he was cool because daddy allowed him in the house.

AJ whispered to his brothers, "I'm ready for the fart party to start. I hope our uncle JB farts to beans and rice like our mom." Mom introduced JB to aunt Val and they both hugged and cried. Julie, Angie and Mary Alice were taking pictures with their phones. JB was introduced to abuelo Louis and abuela Ella who claimed they now have a son and two daughters. They adopted aunt Val and JB. Uncle JB is a hugger like our mom who introduced Julie and our cousins, leaving us boys last.

"JB these are my sons and your nephews." JB got down on his knees to say he was pleased to meet us and that he hoped we could become buddies. He asked if he could have a hug from his nephews. JB observed, _the boys were the image of their dad down to the skin tone with Steph and my blue eyes._ JB was grateful for that tangible connection to the boys.

* * *

Carlos escorted me to my room so that I could freshen up before dinner. I changed shoes and returned to the family room. Steph had sent my contact information to everyone. The teens were forwarding pictures of our group with everyone. _I want to send a few pictures to Rev. Wallace to share my blessings._ _I better ask Carlos permission._ I sat on the floor getting to know my nephews. They were extremely bright and handsome guys. Ella and Maria invited everyone to the dining room to eat.

We ate Cuban pork shoulder with beans and rice. Sally and Cal said the boys prepared the dessert with the help of their Uncle Lester fried plantains with a topping of mango sherbet. The boys looked around the table in glee. AJ told his abuelas, "We can't wait to see you eat the dessert we prepared." The abuelos stared at the dessert in secret horror.

Louis was contemplating sleeping under the stars. Maybe Bas and Ricardo will join him along with the boys, their uncles, Sally and Randy for an impromptu camp outing.

Louis asked the boys, "You guys want to camp on the south side of the property tonight by the lake?" The boys screamed. Ella gave her husband the look that he interpreted correctly to mean _nicely done wimp_. All the men were invited and all agreed including Albert and Randy.

The girls planned an impromptu slumber party. The abuelas took a rain check.

The boys felt the bubbly in their stomachs and started the fart party. BJ let one rip. I'm sorry he said snickering. Julie pooted embarrassed. Uncle Albert released a loud fart. Soon everyone was grabbing their noses and farting to the hilarity of the boys. They were prepared having placed spray air fresheners under their seats. The group finished up their desserts and the abuelas was really stinky. The boys were on the floor laughing.

Steph said, "I smell a setup. Maria, Ella who recommended the beans and rice?"

"The boys came down this morning and requested it for dinner." Then they thought to themselves they were discussing their problems with fried plantains and mango sherbet but in Spanish. They had a sneaky suspicion that they had been bamboozled. Maria asked, "Carlos do the boys speak and understand Spanish?"

Carlos replied, "Yes."

Maria addressed the boys, "AJ, BJ and CJ you planned this?"

CJ responded, "Yes we planned the fart party. Our family all get the farts by eating beans and rice then we heard you and abuela Ella say you get the farts and the squirts from eating fried plantains and mango sherbet. Everyone else was a bonus."

Carlos cracked up and everyone else chuckling.

"That's why you three bought the air fresheners to the table?"

BJ sprayed around his abuela Ella's butt coughing, "Yeah they are fart party must haves."

Everyone broke down laughing and farting it was embarrassing and stinky. Steph would have to fumigate the funk. The triplets had a great night. Steph shooed the men outside to go camping. Maria and Billy spent the night at Ella's. Steph, Val and the girls congregated in the family room for some girl talk and mother daughter time.

* * *

Later at the campsite JB was skipping rocks across the lake with his nephews. JB felt at home among Steph's family. There wasn't any awkwardness just love and acceptance. He was so happy he started singing. All the men were either bemused or laughing. JB always sang in the voice of Donald Duck. The boys were hysterical it was the funniest thing they ever heard. JB was banned from singing in church. He would use Donald Duck's voice for Amazing Grace and the congregation would lose it.

Louis approached JB and asked for a private word. Louis told JB if he ever wanted to talk he was there for him. He took his role as surrogate father seriously and that he could trust in him.

The abuelos, boys, and JB decided to camp out an additional night after the Bar-B-Q. The uncles and Bas had new leads regarding Victoria, her brothers, Joe, and Dickie. Before they left they asked for a rain check for another night.

* * *

JB went back to the house to contact Rev. Wallace. Carlos gave him the okay to send the pictures. The Reverend was happy for him and reminded him to thank God for his abundant blessings. JB told Rev. Wallace he would be relocating to Trenton and asked if he would oversee the packing and shipment of his possessions. He wanted to donate his home to the church to turn into an outreach center for youth. I would like to return with my sister in a few days to show her where I grew up and for you to meet her. I also need to get with my lawyers.

Louis assigned JB outside chores in preparation for the Bar-B-Q. He decided to grab a water from the refrigerator and found Steph in the kitchen. "Sis, Thank you for inviting me into your home. We had an awesome time camping last night. I see what you mean about Louis and Ella. I love your family."

Steph reminded him with a loving hug, "Our family, bro."

* * *

 **Victoria hasn't been idle.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Return

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. This is an Alternate Universe and I have taken creative license with a few items in this chapter. The meaning of certain words is found at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – The Return**

A relaxed Victoria entered her kitchen for an expresso. She completed plans to orchestrate the return of her Peruvian prisoners. Joe and Dickie will return to the states as entertainers. Her operatives are to drop them off in Las Vegas and set them up as prosti-dudes. _They will be rescued before any real harm is done if their investigators are diligent._

 _Barry and Mason will be off to Northern Russia for a couple of years out of my hair._

Jeanne will need to be exterminated. I have survived as a ghost by remaining nameless, faceless, and not leaving loose ends. Jeanne's death will be quick and as pain free as possible. The cause shall be a brain aneurysm probably due to the enhanced interrogation techniques in the North Korean suyongso. My operatives will publicize reports of Jeanne's "walling" which is a method of torture used on her by the North Koreans. However, there will be conflicting reports that the CIA performed the actual torture since walling is commonly used by their organization.

The Trenton operation will be tidied with the exception of Stephanie Manoso.

Victoria headed to her office with her expresso. She needed to catch up on several pressing business matters. Victoria's photographic memory keeps her finances, human commodities and calendar in perfect order without the necessity of electronic and paper trails. She is scheduled to visit GST headquarters, her multi-billion dollar global healthcare company. GST provides 75% of the world's vaccines, medicines and consumer healthcare products. _I need to explore our GST Pharmaceuticals Research and Development department. It's possible they have developed a new synthetic drug that I could use on Mrs. Manoso._ _Perhaps I can put something extra in her Tasty Pastry that would require a nice hospital stay. Yes, then we can have a nice visit._ _Hmmm, it seems another trip to Trenton is in order to befriend Mrs. Manoso._

* * *

Barry, Mason, Joe, and Dickie were enjoying a meal of white rice and Peruvian beef saltado. The dish consists of strips of flank steak with chopped tomatoes, onions, soy sauce, and red wine vinegar. The meal was delicious. They ate their fill and drank chica moradas. When finished they all took a nap. Barry was the last to drop off realizing belatedly that this was an unnatural sleep.

* * *

The Talman brothers woke up startled as their surroundings had changed. They were in a comfortable bedroom sharing a king size bed. They perused the room and got up to open the bedroom door. A giant steroid abusing guard spoke to them in Russian.

"You are in Oymyakon, Russia. You will be our guests for a couple of years. If you try to escape you will be executed. All of your basic needs will be taken care of. Feel free to roam the house. The toilet facilities are outside."

The brothers learned about Siberia from an early age and knew escape was unlikely. They were introduced to six huge guards. Mason realized his brother would never be able to muscle his way out of their new prison.

Barry was separated from Mason and told by a guard that he was to be treated as an honored guest who was restricted from leaving. It seems that Mason has enraged someone and they have no idea who. Barry joined Mason in the dining room. He caught the biggest guard whispering in Mason's ear. "You want to be my girl?" Mason squeaked and fainted.

* * *

Joe and Dickie woke up naked to a busty woman leaning over them. "My name is Sabrina. The doctor has completed your HIV and urethral exams and you are cleared to start working."

Joe disoriented asked, "Where are we?"

"You are at 'Manscape' an exclusive male 'prosti-dude' oasis a couple of miles outside Las Vegas."

Joe and Dickie were instantly alert to the fact that they were back in the United States. There was a large gentleman with Sabrina directing them to get up and follow him to a salon within the building. Joe and Dickie were showered and washed by men, shaved, exfoliated, given haircuts, mani-pedis, and massages. Their biometric profile was completed to include penis and girth sizes both flaccid and erect. Pictures where taken of full body front, side, and rear along with head shots. The two were given trade names. Joe's name is Polelicious and Dickie's is Dicktaster.

They were escorted to their personal rooms and fed. Joe and Dickie's rooms were actual gilded cages. Sabrina inspected Joe and Dickie's rooms for compliance with the Oasis's marketing standards. Satisfied, Sabrina returned to her cubicle to upload Polelicious and Dicktaster profiles onto Manscape's website.

* * *

Jeanne Ellen managed to evade the Rangeman tail. She circled back and activated the failsafe that would incinerate Victoria's townhome. She returned to her townhome across the street and waited for the subsequent explosion. As she walked through her door she felt a piercing in the back of her head and was dead before she hit the ground. The assassin turned off the high frequency neural electromagnetic stimulator. He placed the stimulator and his protection device in his cargo pants and exited Jeanne's townhome slightly closing the front door.

* * *

When JB was happy he loved to sing. The boys hearing their uncle ran outside naked to join him. JB was told about the boys penchant for stripping and secretly wished he could be that free. He tutored the boys on how to change their voices like Donald Duck and soon they were singing Hakuna Matata, I Just Can't Wait to Be King and their mom's favorite bath song The Bare Necessities. It was hilarious listening to the boys try to sound like Donald Duck. Maria and Ella came outside to decorate the tables for the Bar-B-Q. The ladies prepared a picnic lunch and called JB, Louis, and the boys to come eat.

Maria and Ella listened to the boys sing Bare Necessities and giggled. Looking at her naked grandsons Maria spoke to Ella in Spanish, " _I thought Carlos outgrew walking around naked. I know our grandsons are picking up their nakedness from their dad. I bet he neglected to tell the boys that a wasp stung his penis when he was their age. He was in extreme pain and had to be hospitalized. My poor Carlos, his penis blew-up. Ricardo cried more than Carlos. The doctor told us he treats boys every other day for insect bites spiders, flies, bees and such._

Louis and JB were discussing the best barbecue; vinegar, dry-rub or tomato based. The triplets stopped eating and looked at each other horrified. Their abuelas was oblivious to their distress as they continued to talk. The boys grabbed their man parts screaming as they ran in the house and upstairs to put on their clothes _._

Steph ran out of her office to see why her kids were screaming and followed them upstairs. The grandmothers and the rest of the adults followed. She stopped just inside their room to see them frantically crying and trying to get dressed. CJ tripped and fell on the floor and lost his mind saying something about a bug crawling up his butt.

Steph told everyone to leave except the abuelas. She sat on the floor and hugged the boys to her to get them to calm down. Maria and Ella were distressed because they weren't completely attentive to the boys. Steph kissed, rocked, and consoled the boys until they were finally calm. "Tell me what has you so upset so I can make it better?"

BJ brokenly told her, "We don't want to go to the hospital like our daddy and have our penis blow-up. Abuela Maria said that a wasp stung daddy's penis when he was our age and he had to go to the hospital."

Maria and Ella both said, "We forgot they understood Spanish? They are extremely fluent for their age." Maria and Ella kissed each of the boys and apologized. Upset Maria further explained, "No wonder you guys are upset, we were discussing Carlos getting stung by a wasp on his penis at their age in Spanish. Listen carefully boys, blew-up was the wrong word to use. Your dad's penis was swollen. You've seen your dad's penis so you know it's okay."

Steph mumbled, " _More than okay, spectacular_."

Steph explained, "It's rare for anything to happen to your penis. That's one of the reasons we want you to wear clothes. However, being naked is okay also. Your dad loves to parade around naked and he's been stung."

After that trauma the boys restricted their nudity to their room and bath time. They made sure to dress at a minimum in compression shorts with cups around the house and in the yard.

* * *

Rangeman received an alarm from Victoria's townhome. By the time first responders arrived it was nothing but ashes. The police canvassed the neighborhood to see if anyone saw anything. They knocked on Jeanne Ellen's door. The door was unlocked and ajar. The police pushed open the door to find Jeanne Ellen on the floor, dead. Rangeman's control room received an alert requesting a coroner for Jeanne Ellen Burrows. Ranger was notified and claimed responsibility for Jeanne's body. The medical examiner determined the preliminary cause of death appears to be a brain aneurysm.

Ranger was aware that Jeanne had no family but she was a former Black Ops agent. She went off the rails mentally but he firmly believed that was a result of her last mission. Rangeman would make sure she received a respectable burial.

* * *

Victoria received confirmation that the townhome has been destroyed and that Jeanne has been exterminated. Jeanne served her purpose well. Sometime in the future she may create Jeanne's clone at her underwater research lab off the Galapogos Islands. I harvested Jeanne's eggs and somatic cells while she was a prisoner in suyongso.

* * *

The Rangeman office was subdued after receiving word about Jeanne Ellen's death. Hal was in the control room when an alert was received from their facial recognition program. The program had hits that matched Joe and Dickie. When Hal pulled up the information he lost it. He was laughing so hard he fell on the floor clutching his stomach. He could only point to the monitor.

The entire floor was in an uproar when Ranger made it back to the office. Guys were clutching their stomachs with tears running down their face.

"Is this about Jeanne?"

Tank pointed to the monitor and said Rangeman has notified Dickie's parents. Ranger stepped beside Tank and joined his men in totally losing it.

Ranger and Tank sent the link to Steph and Lula and told them to check out Polelicious and Dicktaster. Joe and Dickie's profile link spread so fast it broke the 'Burg.'

* * *

 **Suyongso: Korean word for political labor camp**

 **Walling: A method of torture used by the CIA. The technique involved pushing a prisoner's shoulders into a false plywood wall, all the while protecting their necks with braces or at minimum towels.** ** _For the purpose of this story slamming the North Korean slammed prisoner's heads into walls._**

 **Brain Aneurysm: Blood-filled balloon-like bulge in the wall of a blood vessel in the brain.**

 **Chicha Morada – Peruvian drink made with cinnamon sticks, lemons, dried purple corn, brown sugar, pineapples and apples.**


	14. Chapter 14: Family Time

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. This is an Alternate Universe and I have taken creative license with a few items. The meaning of certain words is found at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Family Time**

Manny and Howard lost Victoria and learned that she quit Scrump's campaign. Ranger ordered them home. He instructed the Las Vegas office to provide a protection detail for Joe and Dickie. Lester and Bobby will arrive tomorrow to escort them back to New Jersey. The Rangeman office had a skeleton crew with most functions transferred remotely to the Manoso Compound.

* * *

The Bar-B-Q was off to a great start. Rangeman's employees were enjoying the food, pool, games and activities. Lester and Tank erected a toddler playground area in the shallow wading area of pool. The wading area was fenced off from the main pool. A competitive game of water polo was being played between the teenagers and adults. Ricardo, Tank, Louis and Bas were manning the grills.

Steph and Bobby planned the activities to include ATV rides, gaming, and fireworks at dusk. Carlos had an exterior kitchen installed and the pool house has gang toilets and shower accommodations. The food was a mixture of Cuban and Cajun cuisine.

* * *

The boys were showcasing their Donald Duck singing skills and squealed with pleasure when Carlos joined. Spending time with his boys was of upmost importance to him. Carlos made sure every three month he spent two days alone with his sons. No one interfered with that time not Steph, Rangeman, or the United States Government. The only exception was if Julie joined them.

Carlos played cornhole with AJ and CJ, baseball with CJ, slip and slide kickball with BJ, bubble soccer with AJ and raced RC cars with all the boys. Thank God he was in shape and the boys had a mom and numerous uncles to help with their abundant energy. His sons inherited their mom's hyper-energy. It wasn't the bounce off the walls energy. It was the never stop energy and if challenged they could bump it up to match any intensity level.

* * *

Ricardo's heart swelled at the sight of his family four girls and three boys. All were healthy and overall good people. He was really worried about Carlos for a while. His son is an adrenaline junkie and he seemed to love danger. Steph is the perfect wife for him. She attracts the unexpected, which keeps Carlos on his toes. His grandsons are exuberant little guys who remind him a lot of their dad growing up.

* * *

Uncle Cal conducted a clinic teaching the kids how to somersault when cannonballing. The kids all mastered the technique and prodded the adults to try. AJ dragged his mom over to the pool. "Come on mom you've got to somersault with us."

"Okay, AJ lead me to my doom." BJ, CJ, and Julie jumped up and down excited to see their mother participate. So far about 4 out of 17 adults managed to complete a somersault. Steph yelled, clear the pool and move to the side I need running room." Carlos made it over to see his wife's somersault attempt. Steph ran and launched herself in the air completing two somersaults transitioning into a perfect cannonball. Her kids screamed with excitement.

They heard their dad yell clear the pool and give me some running room. Everyone complied. Carlos ran, jumped and completed a somersault then a half somersault before belly flopping in the pool. Everyone was laughing as Carlos slinked out the water. He chased his kids down screaming, "You will pay for laughing at your old man. One by one he grabbed the boys and tossed them into the pool. Then he went after Julie and tossed her in. Steph was making her way back to the covered lounge area not realizing Carlos was stalking. Everyone was eager to see Steph's surprised expression. Carlos grabbed Steph in a bride hold and ran towards the pool. He stopped at the edge and swung her but couldn't release because Steph grabbed his neck. Tank decided to come help his partner. They managed to grab a wrist and ankle each swinging Steph as a pendulum before they threw her screaming into the water.

When Steph finally made her way out of the water she gave Carlos and Tank one of her diabolical smiles. Everyone knew those two were going to get it bad and couldn't wait to see what Steph has planned.

Ricardo, Louis, and Bas stood around the grill, teasing Tank. "Payback is going to be bad." "You sure you want to stand around this fire?" "Billy is a notary if you'd like to jot down a quick will."

Carlos didn't fare any better from his siblings and JB. "Bro, even I know to steer clear of a woman on a mission and Steph's clearly has evil intentions."

* * *

After the pool excitement many sat down to eat including the boys. Maria, Ella, Billy, Lula, and Connie manned the buffet. Steph and Julie followed the boys to make sure they received a balanced selection of food.

Cal, Hal, Carlos, and JB grabbed plates then took off on ATVs to the opposite side of the lake to prepare the fireworks. Carlos was conversing with his brother-in-law while setting up the fireworks schedule. "JB, I'm thinking about constructing a bed and breakfast type facility on the property. I have a feeling that we will be hosting people off and on as it relates to national security and Rangeman's operations. I would like your recommendations regarding location and construction type."

"Sure Bro, not a problem. You should know that I am relocating to Trenton. I have nothing to keep me home and I want to be close to my family."

"You are more than welcome to stay at the house for as long as you need. What do you intend to do as a vocation?"

"I don't need to work another day in my life but I like to use my hands. Starting a construction company is an option. I will continue participating in construction missions in underdeveloped areas."

"If you acquire your Jersey contractor's license I have several projects that need your expertise. Here and at our other offices."

"Sure, anything I can do to help."

* * *

Steph took the boys upstairs to shower and change. "Hey guys, you know mommy is going to get Tank and Daddy back for throwing me in the pool." The boys nodded their heads yes. "Do you want to help mommy prank Daddy and Uncle Tank?"

AJ asked, "What is a prank?"

"Prank is a trick a joke."

The boys said, "Sure! Yesss! Cool!"

"Okay, this is what we are going to do."

Steph and the boys quickly strategized and returned outside for the fireworks.

* * *

There were blankets and chairs laid out on the bank of the lake. The kids decided to lie on the blankets as if they were watching clouds but instead fireworks.

Zambelli Fireworks put together a personalized outdoor pyrotechnic production for children. All loved the fireworks.

* * *

The group headed back to relax, snack, and socialize. AJ ran up to his godfather Tank. "Uncle Tank, Aunt Lula told me to give you this coke so you can cool off."

"Thanks AJ. I am thirsty."

"You're welcome." AJ ran off towards his brothers. Tank opened the bottle and before he could take a drink it erupted all over his face and shirt. Tank roared. All were hysterical and pulled out phones to capture the moment. Ella had her phone early and captured a video of the entire prank. Tank stomped off to the pool house to change clothes. Steph and Lula rigged a diet coke with mentos.

* * *

Cal, Hal, Carlos, and JB returned from across the lake. Julie ran up to her dad and guided him over to an area between the tables and playground. "Dad those fireworks were awesome thank you so much for a great Bar-B-Q. I really wanted you to know I love you and I am proud to be your daughter." She kissed him on the cheek and ran off towards her cousins. While he was warm and fuzzy he was blasted in the face by water. Carlos received a blast of water simultaneously on his butt, back, groin area, feet, and face. Steph forgot to factor in the boys height when they manned the water nozzles.

Carlos couldn't see. The water was pressurized so he was busy covering his sensitive family jewels and butt in addition to hopping around on his feet. Ranger fell and assumed a fetal position. The boys and Steph concentrated on Carlos's front. CJ ran around his dad's rear and stuck the nozzle in his shorts. CJ laughing said, "Mom look, dad is peeing out his butt."

"I surrender! I surrender! Call off your minions." Steph gave the signal to stop and the boys stopped spraying.

Amongst the laughter Carlos smiled deviously at Steph. "You got me. I'm going to make…Aaaraggg."

Carlos couldn't finish because BJ shot him in the mouth. "Be nice dad."

"Oh, I am going to get you three and Julie…Aaaraggg." AJ sprayed his dad in the mouth.

AJ said, "Daddy we love you but we must protect our women."

Carlos as well as everyone present was impressed by the boy's dedication to the protecting Steph and Julie. All the women gave the triplets hugs and kisses.

When they were finally free of the yucky kisses and wiping their cheeks. They expressed their disgust. Even AJ was overwhelmed by the kisses.

BJ said, "Mom you need to teach those women about boundaries." AJ and CJ agreed.

* * *

The Bar-B-Q was thoroughly enjoyed by all. It ended with a commitment from the Manosos to make it an annual event.

* * *

 **Prosti-dudes face the 'Burg.'**


	15. Chapter 15: Prostidudes

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. This is an Alternate Universe and I have taken creative license with a few items.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Prostidudes**

Sabrina entered the hall outside of Polelicious and Dicktaster room doors. "Wakey! Wakey! Today is your first day at work. Polelicious you are very popular. You are booked solid until the middle of next month. Dicktaster, the next two weeks are booked for your unique skills. Your first clients will arrive in one hour so eat, shave and shower."

A brief client profile was slipped underneath Polelicious's door. He got up to read the profile, (38, married, financial consultant), then headed to the bathroom to shave and shower. _If my client is a woman I can subdue and force the proprietors to release me. However, if she is a beautiful woman I may hit that so that she is pliable. Please don't let a man come through that door. I will beat the shit out of him…bad choice of words._

Sabrina walked over to Dicktaster's room. Hey! You lazy bum get up. Dicktaster rolled over and shouted, "WHAT!"

"Here is your client profile."

Dicktaster shuffled over to retrieve his client profile from under the door, (39, single, professional wrestler). Dickie squeaked horrified and meekly shuffled to the bathroom mumbling, _"I want to go home, I want to go home."_

* * *

Tank, Hector, and Steph are in Ranger's office watching the feed from Bobby and Lester on the video wall. Bobby booked two hours with Dicktaster and Lester booked two hours with Polelicious. They sat around Ranger's small conference table eating lunch before the entertainment begins.

* * *

Sabrina floated down the hall with two guards to check on her new employees. "Girls, I'm opening your doors so step out so I can see you."

Dicktaster timidly stepped out wearing black piss pants, a collection bag, latex elbow gloves and ankle boots. Polelicious was sneering as he modeled a crotchless catsuit with inflatable breasts and platform thigh hi boots.

"You both look fabulous. Your clients have arrived and are being escorted to your rooms. The top drawer of your bedside table contains condoms, lubes, wipes, and anything you may need to fulfill your obligations. The two guards followed Polelicious and Dicktaster into their respective rooms. An electronic ankle bracelet was tethered around each man's ankle. The device would shock the wearer if they try to escape or harm their client. Sabrina left to fetch their customers.

* * *

Bobby and Lester had trouble containing their glee. They get to screw with Joe and Dickie. Lester looked into Bobby's tie clip camera and shouted, "This is the best job EVER!"

Sabrina walked into the reception area to greet Bobby and Lester. "Hey guys they are prepped and waiting for you. We outfitted them with your ankle bracelets and the room cameras have been activated. Bobby, I have an anatomical hood for you. Lester, you get the executioner hood."

Sabrina came over to help Bobby straighten his hood. "Thank you for your help."

"Anytime for Rangeman. I love you guys. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. Also, this is entertaining. My guards needed a little comic relief. Follow me gentlemen."

* * *

Sitting on the bed Dicktaster was strategizing a way out of his current hellhole. _If I'm really good there is a chance that I can work out an exclusive arrangement and escape._ His door opened and a tall muscular man walked towards the bed. Dicktaster was immediately intimidated. The man appeared menacing.

"Call me Master you asshole. Turn around and show me what I'm paying for. Sabrina stood at the entrance, "Master are you satisfied with your submissive? The whips are hidden behind the full length mirror."

Bobby opened the storage area behind the mirror and Dickie panicked when he viewed the assortment of whips, restraints, ball stretchers, stockade and so much more. Bobby grabbed the ball stretcher and turned towards Sabrina, "Leave us."

Bobby walked towards a sniveling Dickie and whispered in his ear, "Shut up if you want to live." Dickie tried to control his whimpers but a few escaped along with his tears. _This womanizing asshole is so pathetic._ "Dickie, I work for Rangeman we have been hired by your parents. I need you to drink this medicine so that we can get you out of here and back to Trenton."

Dickie immediately perked up. _I'm being saved. Thank you Jesus._ He downed the drink and a few minutes later, passed out on the bed.

* * *

Polelicious watched his door open and a hooded figure step through. Sabrina instructed him to turn around and model his fine ass. When he was finished Sabrina asked the hooded guy if he was satisfied. He nodded yes. She left closing the door.

Polelicious watched as his client mixed a powdered substance into water. Polelicious asked, "What are you mixing?"

Lester disguising his voice, "Powdered Viagra." He poured the liquid into a bowl. "Get down on all fours and lap it up." Joe felt a small shock. He was quickly on hands and knees lapping the liquid. Lester stood behind him and mouthed into the camera, _HAIRY ASS_.

Lester leaned over and whispered in Joe's ear. "I need you to drink this so I can get you out of here. It's me Lester with Rangeman." Joe was so relieved he slurped up the remaining liquid and promptly passed out.

* * *

Bobby and Lester with the help of the guards loaded the men in their SUV. Sabrina came running out of her office. "Hey guys can you take that sex fiend Joyce back with you, please. She is wearing my studs out. I've slipped her as many as four clients and she wore each of them out."

Lester wondered, _is there a man out there who could handle Joyce?_ "Yes, we will take her off your hands. She will need to be drugged before we can transport."

Sabrina almost jumped for joy. "Not a problem. We have her packed and ready to ship." The guards brought Joyce out and placed her in the vehicle.

One of the guards addressed Bobby, "That woman requires a buyer beware sign. She is insatiable. I had her for a night and she looked at every man greedily. Joyce humped me like a bunny rabbit during mating season. After her four orgasms I tried to go to sleep and she was still in heat. Thank you man for taking her off our hands."

* * *

Bobby and Lester kept their subjects drugged throughout the flight back to Jersey. The three were unloaded and taken to Dickie's home. Dickie's parents, Mrs. Morelli, Joyce's husband and the police were notified of their whereabouts. They arrived around the same time to find the front door unlocked and Dickie's parents leading the way to his room. Entering Dickie's mom fainted and his dad stood in shock. Mrs. Morelli went around to Joe's side of the bed and hit him with her purse. Joyce's husband secretly wanted to join the three. The police consisting of Eddie, Carl and Big Dog took photos of the three with their phones on the low.

Carl's pictures were sent to a select few and within minutes the 'Burg' was on gossip overload.

* * *

Ranger and Bas secured the scene and placed Dickie and Joe in separate bedrooms to be questioned. They started with Joe, "How did you hook up with Dickie and Mason and tell us everything you know about Mason and Dickie's involvement with Scrump and their side hustle? Joe explained everything that happened and then some. Ranger and Bas left Joe to question Dickie. No new light was shed on Barry, Mason, Scrump, or Victoria.

Ranger and Bas left for the Manoso compound to confer with their team about how Dickie and Joe arrived in Vegas.

* * *

Julie's mom and dad arrived this morning to spend some time with her before starting school tomorrow. We said our goodbyes this morning. Steph told Julie and Angie that she would visit next weekend with the boys. Julie loved all her parents but Steph held a special place in her heart. Julie kissed Steph and whispered, "I love you."

Steph hugged her for a few moments and whispered, "I love you too, Jules."

Ranger parents returned home after seeing Julie off.

* * *

Ella and Louis were at the playground with the boys. Seated in the conference room were the Core Team, Bas, Billy, Sally, and Randy. Ranger wrapped on the table to get everyone's attention. "I wanted to give an update regarding our cases. The case involving Dickie's disappearance is closed. We have been contracted by the government to get to the bottom of the encryption mess. Bas has been assigned to Rangeman for the duration of our investigation. Billy I wish to retain your services for that time if not longer. Sally we would like to hire you as a part-time cryptographer and a part-time tutor for the boys. Billy would like your assistance Randy. We believe your life is still in danger. Steph and I consider you four family and you are welcomed to stay here or accommodations can be found for you at Rangeman."

All wanted to remain at the Manoso compound.

"We need to concentrate on finding Victoria or her female lover. We are operating two steps behind this woman so we can surmise that she has vast resources at her disposal. Steph dig deeper within the 'Burg' contacts. Tank, Lester and Bobby we need to talk to our mercenary and Peruvian friends for leads."

"Steph, Val, the boys and I are returning to JB's home for a day to see where he was raised and introduce ourselves to the people important to him. We will return the same day. JB is relocating to Trenton to start a construction company."

* * *

Victoria got word that Dickie and Joe were home. She received word of a new drug being developed that could aid her in meeting Stephanie. She was eager to conduct her walk-thru of GST later this week.

* * *

Dickie tried to recover from their ordeal. Dickie was let go from his law firm and as Scrump's campaign manager. He had to sell his home. Dickie parents didn't want his perversion in their house. He moved in with Joyce and her husband working as a pool boy. He never once asked about Sally.

* * *

Joe's mother introduced him to a nice Italian girl. He proposed within a week and eloped a couple of days afterwards. He showed his macho Italian temper when she questioned him on what he was doing late at night. He subjected her to his verbally abusive Italian temper and slapped her. She pulled out a gun and shot him in the toe. She then called an ambulance and 911. If you so much as think about pressing charges or divorcing think again. My biological dad is Anthony Maragucci and my godfather is Carmine Lombardi. In case you are unaware they are assassins. I will wipe you and your family out if you don't get your head out of your ass and become a model husband. Do we understand each other? Joe nodded yes and became a model husband.

* * *

 **JB, AJ, BJ, CJ, SM, VK, CM and VO**


	16. Chapter 16: History Lessons

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. This is an Alternate Universe and I have taken creative license with a few items. Thank you all for your reviews. Some of your comments inspire me into some interesting directions.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – History Lessons**

The family flew to Dallas in Carlos's private plane. CJ wanted to be a pilot so he was allowed to sit in the cockpit to ask questions during the three-hour flight. Upon landing they drove to JB's home. JB made arrangements to have lunch and dinner catered. His home was a smaller copy of Southfork Ranch from the television series Dallas. It sat on 60 acres with a swimming pool, guesthouse and stables. Henry and Alice Gaudio, husband and wife, reside in the guesthouse and take care of the house and property.

JB phoned Rev. Wallace from the airport so that he could be at his home when they arrived. Two SUV's carrying the Manosos pulled into the driveway and were met by the Gaudio's. The triplets and Lisa were in awe of the open space. Their Uncle JB promised them a ride on his horses. JB introduced his family to the Gaudio's as they walked to the front door. Rev. Wallace and his wife Sandra were in the family room. The Wallaces could see immediately that JB was happy and at peace. JB proudly introduced his family; brother-in-law, sisters, nieces and nephews. His family was lovely especially the rambunctious triplets. The Wallaces and Gaudios wanted to kidnap the boys.

* * *

JB gave his family a quick tour of his home. His lawyers arrived just at the completion of the tour. JB explained the circumstance of Steph and his birth sharing the original birth certificates along with the pictures of their dads. "It's easy to see which one is our real father." He had the adults sit down with him as he revised his will to include sisters, nieces and nephews. "Rev. Wallace I am gifting you with this property. However, the Gaudios will remain in the guesthouse until the time of their passing."

"I hope you will turn the property into a camp for disadvantaged or troubled youth. I can't tell you how much I valued your guidance into manhood. I'm not perfect but the alternative could have been so much worse."

Steph and Val kissed the Wallaces on the cheek and thanked them for all that they have done for their brother. JB had pre-packed his valuables due to his constant missions and to protect those items in case he didn't return or moved into a smaller place. Ranger and JB loaded up the SUV with JB's belongings after lunch with his family's help.

* * *

Michael saddled the horses. Val and Lisa, Mary Alice, Carlos and CJ, Steph and AJ, JB and BJ took a leisurely ride around the property. When they returned Michael obtained four small ponies from their neighbors who came to say goodbye to JB. The adults let the kids ride the ponies under their guidance. When they were finished Michael and Mary Alice showed kids how to care for the horses.

* * *

The farewell dinner was bittersweet with JB promising to visit and giving them an open invitation to visit Jersey. All too soon they were in the air heading back to Jersey. JB felt a little twinge of sadness but when BJ shifted on his chest to get comfortable while sleeping he glowed with warmth and love.

* * *

Victoria was on her way to conduct her walk-thru at GST. She had plenty of time to think during her 11-hour flight from Maldives to London, England. _Her life ended and began_ when she _was kidnapped at twelve and sold by sex traffickers. Never could she imagine the strange turn of events that led to her current position. She was sold to a gentleman that was a dominant and an opportunist. He kept her on a leash like a dog. He didn't rape her because she hadn't started her period. His one redeeming quality was that he did not have sex with children. He told her a period signaled womanhood. She would attend important meetings with him and his associates. It was a status symbol with them to have a young blond blue-eyed girl on a leash._

 _The men would discuss finances, companies, associates, purchasing countries and its people. I absorbed all this information and started planning. My owner and his associates, Achilles heel is that they like to conduct their business with their pets present and in out of the way mansions, villas, and chateaus. I had access to a vast library of reading material and taught myself about poisons and biology._

 _I created a slow acting poison that was extremely painful when ingested and within five days could prove fatal. I also created the antidote. The personal guards of these men followed them blindly so they were easy to manipulate. Twenty-one men would meet in Brazil every other month. I managed to poison them during one of their conferences. The on-site doctors were useless as the men thrashed around in pain. I made a deal with six associates, who new about the entire workings of the organization. "I will save your life if you have your guards kill one of your associates and follow my orders." Their pain was so intense that they agreed. The remaining fifteen men were killed and the organization was consolidated among the six._

 _I soon had the blind allegiance of the guards by creating another slow acting poison that would cause excruciating pain for thirty days. Each day the pain would intensify. I had the six men tutor and show me all they knew. When I could learn no more I created an avatar to take over the respective branches of the organization and exterminated the six leaders. In the early days I survived a few assassination attempts. I was off the grid for six years to educate myself obtaining several doctorates. My areas of interest were medicine, business, accounting, engineering, and computer science, and information technology. My expertise is genetic engineering._

 _The organization thrived and I expanded into ruling and manipulating countries and governments. I thrive on knowledge, structure, and power. I own the Russian and Korean governments. I successfully created a separate avatar, which directs government policies while maintaining the persona as a ruthless agent. It's easy to manipulate the leaders of the world. The United States or west are all about greed. The Middle East can be manipulated by ideology. The East by power and vice. The North by commodities and the South by isolation._

 _I have established power over them all and can crush them easily. I own two-thirds of the world's banks, eighty percent of the media and broadcast networks, and sixty percent of the world's electrical power. What is so empowering is no one realizes my power. They are all to busy mired in the mundane and inconsequential._

 _I learned that the only person I can trust is myself and cloning myself and changing genetic markers such as hair color, sex, eye color, height and the like has worked to my advantage. It is fortunate that we all have a photographic memory. I have several "ME's placed throughout the organization. If I ever die…"I" will go on._ Smiling Victoria drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Yesterday, during the plane ride home Val, JB and Steph decided to make the Plums aware of the latest developments. Ranger decided to take the boys to work. The triplets could visit their Uncles and work off some energy. AJ loved to hang out in the gym. BJ liked to tinker with Hector's gadgets and hang out in the control room. CJ ping ponged between Bobby, Hector, the gym, and the control room.

* * *

Val parked her minivan in her parent's driveway. Steph and JB exited the car following Val to the front door. Val had called ahead to ask both parents to be home and that she had something very important to discuss with them. Helen started when she saw Steph and the stranger with her. "Did you leave your family for a new man? I can't say that I'm not surprised. Like mother like daughter."

JB hugged his sister, "I see what you mean. Remember Val and I are here for you always." Steph nodded and entered her parent's home.

Val asked for everyone to have a seat around the dining room table. "Mom, we are all aware that Steph is not your biological child and the product of dad's affair during his tour in the army. However, we have additional information regarding her birth. It appears that Bijou had an intimate relationship with dad and another serviceman named Herb Bowen. Bijou had twins and sent the son to Bowen and daughter to you dad. I want to introduce you to Steph's twin brother, Stephan Josiah Bowen."

"WHY IN THE HELL DID SHE SEND ME THE GIRL?"

JB stood up and told Val they would wait for her outside. "Steph doesn't need to be around this vitriol." Val nodded simmering with contempt. Val turned to address her parents. She placed a picture of Herb and her dad on the table. "It is obvious the source of their parentage."

"Steph taught me a very important lesson on choosing your family. I choose Steph and Stephan as my family. I don't want either of you with your poison and self-serving egos around my family. I will never understand how you could be so callous towards Steph. What did she ever do to you? Really what did she do?"

"She wasn't a boy. I wanted a son and your mom couldn't give me one. Your mom couldn't give me a son after Stephanie arrived and I was bitter.

"I will tell you what she did to me. She called me "Mom." I hated when that word came out of her mouth and when she would plead, 'mommy please.' I wanted to smother her to shut her up." Looking at Frank with disdain. "Why would I dare give you another child after your betrayal? That's why I had my tubes tied. She gasped and covered her mouth realizing what she said."

"YOU WHAT?"

Frank grabbed his wife around the neck and started choking her. "I stayed in this hellacious marriage and you have lied to me since Stephanie arrived as a baby."

Val panicked and ran to the door to call for JB's help. JB and Steph ran inside to find Frank choking his wife. JB ran and pulled Frank off his wife. Frank was breathing rapidly grabbing his arm. Steph called for an ambulance and ran towards her mom to make sure she was okay.

"Mom, are you okay? Mom, please talk to me."

Helen gazed at Steph with loathing and whispered, "Get the hell out of my house. Don't ever come here again. I tried to make your life miserable by forcing you to get with Joe Morelli but you always mess things up. GET OUT!"

Steph was confused and heartbroken. Val was crying hysterically. Steph tried to concentrate on calming Val. What happened Val are you okay? All Val could do was hug Steph to protect her from their parents.

JB sent a text to Carlos and Albert, **_"911 at your in-laws. Hurry! Do not to bring kids! BAD SITUATION!"_** He stood over Frank to protect his sisters and Mrs. Plum. "Sir, I need you to lie down and be calm."

"I am going to kill that miserable witch. Stephanie and that witch ruined my life."


	17. Chapter 17: Warmth, Attention, and Love

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. This is an Alternate Universe and I have taken creative license with a few items. Thank you all for your comments especially 808HawaiianState, shellbell78, melyons, Angela, jkgk**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Warmth, Attention, and Love**

Carlos arrived at the Plum's in less than 5 minutes. He parked on the street in front of the house and ran inside. The ambulance pulled into the driveway shortly afterwards. Eddie was in the area when he heard the 911 call and stopped by to make sure everything was okay.

JB signaled the paramedics over to check out Mr. Plum whose condition was deteriorating. They loaded him into the ambulance and took off. Val asked Eddie if he would follow the ambulance to the hospital. Albert arrived after the ambulance left. He tried to console his wife but Helen was agitated by Steph's presence and started cursing her out to the point of foaming at the mouth. Val told Carlos to take Steph home. JB and Albert stayed to help take Mrs. Plum to the hospital. Val called Grandma Mazur to meet them at the hospital.

Mrs. Plum was cursing Steph, Bijou and Frank on the ride to the hospital. Upon arrival to the emergency room Mrs. Plum was quickly transferred to psychiatric.

Tank received a text from Carlos to bring the boys home.

* * *

"Babe, What happened?"

"I don't know. JB and I were in the van when Val ran to the door and screams for JB. I follow them inside to the scene of my dad choking my mom. JB runs over to pull him off of her. My mom looks at me with hate in her eyes and tries to yell, "Get out." She could only manage a hoarse whisper. My gut is telling me that I am the root cause of whatever took place. I need to go to the hospital to be with Val."

"No you need to go home, calm down and take care of the boys. I will go to the hospital. Your presence may exacerbate the situation if you are right. If everything is cool at the hospital, I will have Tank drive you over. Promise me you will stay put… promise."

"I promise."

Carlos gave Louis and Ella a quick rundown on what was happening. He asked them both to stay with Steph.

* * *

As he drove to the hospital Carlos told Tank what was happening. As he entered the emergency room he saw JB in the waiting area. "JB what's the status?"

"Let's step outside." They walked to Carlos's car and sat inside. JB repeats what Val told them in the emergency waiting room. "She said it was really bad and she was sure her father was going to kill her mother. Steph needs to stay away from the toxic couple. They blame her for all of their troubles."

Carlos opened his door, "Let's head back inside and see if we can help Val."

* * *

Albert consoled Val who was traumatized by her parent's hatred of Steph and each other. She just wanted to walk out and leave the madness behind.

Ranger and JB approached and asked Grandma Mazur the status. "Helen's totally lost it she is in the psych ward for evaluation. They expect to transfer her at some point to an institution. When Frank arrived he suffered a massive hemorrhagic stroke. He is having emergency surgery to relieve pressure on his brain."

JB stood and took control. "Val I want you to add my name to the list of next of kin and decision makers. Albert, take Val and Grandma home to rest. I will call if there is any change. Carlos, go be with Steph and make sure Ella is present when you relate the events leading up to us storming in the Plum home."

Carlos agreed. "I will send over a meal and a car. Call me if you need anything."

"I'll be fine bro."

JB hugged Val and Grandma and sent them on their way. As he sat in the waiting room he phoned Louis and made him aware of the situation.

* * *

Steph was in her room napping. Louis repeated what JB told him to Ella. They decided to call Ricardo and Maria. Luckily Carlos's parents were near. Maria, couldn't explain it, she had a feeling that Carlos needed her. Tank and the elder Manosos arrived at the same time.

Ella decided to go over to Val's and Louis decided to go to the hospital and sit with JB. Steph would have the elder Manosos to lean on.

* * *

Louis was at the hospital for ten minutes when the surgeon approached JB regarding Frank. The surgeon approached as JB and Louis stood. "Are you Mr. Bowen?" JB nodded yes.

"Mr. Plum is in recovery. We managed to relieve the pressure on his brain but there was some damage. We aren't able to determine the extent until he awakens. He will probably be out for another 10 to 12 hours. I recommend you go home and get some rest and return tomorrow. We have your contact information if anything happens."

"Can I see him for a few moments?"

"Sure, no longer than five minutes."

"Do you want me to go with you son?" At that moment JB felt the true unconditional love of a father for the first time in his life. Louis is his shoulder to lean on when times are tough. He grabbed Louis needing a hug and connection.

"Yes, please."

JB and Louis entered the recovery room and stood by Frank's bedside. JB bowed his head and said a prayer. He looked at the man that could have been his father. "Louis, I thank God that Stephanie was not raised by either father. It seems Grandma Mazur raised Steph and did a damn good job. I am going to have to do something special for that woman. Do you know what she likes?"

Louis burst out laughing and couldn't stop and had to excuse himself. JB followed bemused. They walked up to Carlos as he entered the waiting area.

Carlos looked from the laughing Louis to JB, "What's the status?" JB repeated the doctor's prognosis.

"Why was Louis laughing?"

"Beats me. I said, 'I am going to have to do something special for Grandma for raising Steph. Then I asked, 'Do you know what she likes?'"

JB was even more confused as Carlos started laughing and Louis started up again. Carlos choked out, "I will explain it to you on the way home."

* * *

Steph woke up from her nap to see her boys entertaining her in-laws and Tank. Carlos and JB were in the kitchen talking. AJ saw her first and ran to give her a hug and a kiss followed by his brothers. No matter how shitty the day, her sons' love could change her mood and attitude in a heartbeat. It always grounded her to what was most important.

After exchanging greetings Carlos asked Steph and Maria to follow him to his office. As they sat Carlos explained what happened after Steph and JB left the house to sit in the van up to when he and JB left the hospital.

"Oh my God. How they must've truly hated me." Maria hugged Steph, "No carino, the fault is theirs. They were self-centered and barely made time for Val. The past you can't change. Look to the future. You have two sets of parents who love you unconditionally. Most importantly you have a grandmother who knew the truth from the beginning and loves you more than anything. You should thank God for your grandmother without whom you wouldn't be you and Steph you are fantastic."

Carlos hugged and kissed his mother, "Maria Manoso you are fantastic also. I love you, mama."

Steph joined in the hug fest. "I am okay really. It is shocking that they've hated me so much for so long."

Maria led the way towards the kitchen, "Enough of this, Ella is with Val and the boys are hungry, let's eat."

* * *

Helen Plum was transferred to Silver Hill Hospital for extended psychiatric care. The facility is located in New Canaan, Connecticut. Frank Plum's stroke resulted in paralysis, speech impairment, and reduced cognitive functions. He was transferred to St. Lawrence Rehabilitation Center, which provides comprehensive inpatient care.

* * *

JB with the help of Carlos, Steph, Albert, Val, Tank, Lula and Connie planned a big thank you for Grandma Mazur. They decided to pamper Grandma and her friends at the Clip and Curl with spa treatments, catered lunch, dinner and wine. Then get the ladies revved up with exotic dancers and "Monopoly Mayhem." Lula had to explain the mayhem game.

"The guests receive $500 dollars in Monopoly money when the exotic dancers arrive. They then make wagers or dares with their friends throughout the night, and the person with the most Monopoly money at the end gets the real money. It picks up when the ladies 'dare' each other to dance with or make out with the dancers."

The ladies will take a limousine ride to the 'Ball Club." JB rented out the club for the evening for an over sixty crowd "Three Parts Party." Connie explained the Three Parts Party, "Only three items of clothing can be worn. Foe example, one sock, pants and a shirt." She turned to JB with a smoldering look, "You can also wear 3 socks…"

JB returned Connie's look, "My tube socks should just about cover it." Steph and Val said, "Ewwww." Everyone else was cracking up.

* * *

A couple of days later Grandma Mazur was on cloud nine. Her grandkids were the best. She couldn't wait to get to the Clip and Curl with her squad. The caterers were told to monitor their alcohol intake. They wanted them to participate in all the events and not pass out. The masseuses were all men that got the old ladies excited. The atmosphere of the salon was soothing with sexy music, candles, and warm massage oil. They straddled the ladies massaging from the neck to their butts and finally feet. They traced a triangle on each woman's inner thigh, from below their crotch to the inside of her knees. The ladies had to bite their tongues to suppress their orgasm. Grandma Mazur and her best friend Elsie squealed their orgasm. Afterwards, the ladies enjoyed a delicious dinner of Edna's favorites.

Mellowed the women were sipping wine when the door opened to a group of wrestlers. They entered asking for Edna Mazur. "I'm Edna."

"Hi Edna, I'm Mr. Firm Believer please have a seat ladies while we explain why we are here. " _Wow, I'm thankful that we were warned that these ladies are old or my dick and nuts would have shriveled to dust. Marcy was on point to recommend taking an erectile dysfunction aid. We are primed and ready to go. This gig is paying some good money._ Mr. Believer explained the rules of Monopoly Mayhem. The eight exotic men turned on the music and started dancing.

An hour later Rangeman picked up reports of ambulances being dispatched to the Clip and Curl. Carlos and Steph hurried over to make sure everyone was okay. When they arrived two ambulances were on the scene. It appears that the exotic dancers had a few occupational mishaps. A dancer suffered a broken leg when he tried to evade a rear and frontal attack by the ladies. Another dancer suffered a concussion after fainting when he saw Elsie stripping and table dancing. One guy was chafed from having his dick grabbed by the ladies. One of the ladies threw her hip out twerking with a dancer. He promised to visit her in the hospital. Another dancer suffered from rashes and bites all over his sticky body. Grandma was counting her Monopoly Money. She has $2,500, Elsie $2,000 and the remaining $500 was split between the rest.

Carlos looked at a smiling Steph in disbelief. "Babe, these women are animals."

* * *

The limousines arrived and the ladies were off to the "Ball Club" and the "Three Parts Party." The women were surprised to see their male friends from their favorite retirement communities. The majority of the men selected underwear and socks. A few swingers wore shirt and socks. The ladies agreed as a group to wear panties and earrings. Grandma Mazur and her squad entered the dance area and yelled, "Shit is about to go down!"

Elsie responded, "Henry, get your leaking behind off the dance floor."

Carlos strategically placed four Rangemen throughout the club and one outside. The geezers didn't leave the club until five in the morning and had the limo's drop them off at Denny's for the senior breakfast.

Grandma sent her grandkids a voice message the next morning. **_"Thank you for your wonderful gift. We had the time of our lives. Can we make this an every other month event? We can do without the "Ball Club" those old geezers were party poopers. We want to put in a request for the exotic dancers with a bondage theme."_**

* * *

Tank told Carlos that the Rangemen on Grandma duty came back traumatized. Mumbling things like titty smacks, shit, low hangers, loose skin, shit, dentures, walking sticks, blue pills, shit…

* * *

 **Julie Andrews returns to Trenton?**

 **I hope you are enjoying Pivotal Moments however on a serious note please pray for all the grieving families and the United States of America**

 **"...ONE NATION, INDIVISABLE WITH LIBERTY AND JUSTICE FOR ALL."**


	18. Chapter 18: Rosco

**AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.**

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. This is an Alternate Universe and I have taken creative license with a few items. I apologize for the delay. I had to work out several chapters in advance for continuity and story progression.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Rosco**

The conference room was filled with Billy's team for their weekly meeting. "Steph how was Julie and Angie?"

"They are great Billy, and in freshman heaven. They formed a squad with their roommates and made a pack to keep each other focused for the school year. Of course, the boys and Carlos were fawned over by all the girls. Carlos ignored the attention. The triplets stuck close to their dad, sister, and cousin."

"As we left the dorm for dinner with the girls and their roommates, I swear the number of girls out and about doubled. No one noticed but Julie and Angie, but I had to show them that I was carrying for them to back up a step."

Chuckling, Billy replied, "Get use to it Steph. You are the wife and mother of some mighty fine males and it's only going to get worse as they age. Okay back to business. Randy, conference us in with Rangeman."

Ranger, Bas, and the core team appeared on the video wall. Billy nodded for Randy to begin his report. "All government computer and network systems are clean. It's like the breach never happened."

Sally joined in, "The breached computers have stopped transmitting to the satellite. The satellite itself seems to have self-destructed. It is no longer in orbit. That's all I have." He nodded at Steph to proceed.

"Victoria resigned from the Scrump campaign when in China. She returned to New Jersey to arrange for her replacement. Camera footage shows her boarding the plane and arriving in New Jersey. She flags a cab and disappears. Our forensics team recovered hair from the sweaters taken from her apartment. We were able to confirm that Mason and Victoria are brother and sister. In addition, the DNA of the second sweater matched that of Jeanne Ellen Burrows. Consequently, we can assume the two ladies were in a relationship."

Ranger spoke up, "The implications of Jeanne Ellen and Victoria in a relationship is sinister. We need to find this Victoria she appears to be the key to this mess. I would further speculate that Jeanne Ellen was murdered. It is too coincidental."

Steph nodded her head. "However, the trail is cold. Randy's boss at the Biscuit Company has transferred to their Paris office. That's all I have."

Ranger sighed, "Okay, We can go no farther. Bas and Billy develop your final reports and we will meet to discuss future safeguards. Meeting adjourned."

Sally left to tutor the boys. Billy and Randy left to write reports and evaluate Rangeman's computer and network systems.

Steph decided to ask JB for company on her ride to the Tasty Pastry and the bonds office. She found JB in the kitchen drinking a smoothie. "Want to go on a field trip?"

"Sure."

* * *

They stopped by the Tasty Pastry and were greeted by the staff. "Hey Steph, you stepping out on Ranger? Who is the hunk?"

"Hi Grace, Actually this is my brother JB. He has relocated to Trenton to be near family." They left the bakery leaving the ladies staring bewildered with more fodder for the 'Burg's gossip mill.

Waiting at a stoplight on their way to the Bond's office JB inquired, "So sis, what can you tell me about Connie?"

Trying to hide her smile Steph replied, "She is a loyal friend with hidden depths. She is CJ's godmother. Her family is connected to the mob but Connie is clean. She is 100% Italian. So don't start anything if you don't intend to see it through."

"Non-related question why did you pick separate godparents for each of your sons?"

"Oh simple: First, because Carlos is the dad and I am the mom. Our gene pool is adrenaline packed and attracts crazy. One copy of us is fine but three we need all the help we can get. Second, we couldn't decide which two adults to pick. Third, they are all friends and will work together to do what's best for the boys as a team. I will never have to worry about the boys being loved or separated."

"Cool!"

* * *

Steph pulled up in front of the Bond's office and went inside. Lula had a hair appointment and Connie as usual was painting her nails. JB made a beeline to Connie's desk and gently guided her hand to his mouth and blew. He pulled out three long tube socks and placed them in front of her. "Are you free for dinner tonight at seven?"

"I am if you allow me to do the cooking. Steph has my address."

"It's a date." JB pulled out a pastry and held it to Connie's mouth for her to take a bite. She did and he took a bite from the same spot. Connie ruined her panties it was so intimate.

The siblings made small talk for a few more minutes before leaving. _Bro has serious 'macking' skills._ "Bro, Where did you learn your moves?"

"Where else, Church." Laughing they headed towards Rangeman.

* * *

Victor/Victoria fell out on his/her couch in the one-room studio apartment. _Whew working in the bakery is hard and hot. My Victor persona is intact. I managed to get a job at the Tasty Pastry posing as a student at Trenton Community College obtaining an associates degree in accounting. I've helped my employee realize savings and re-structured her accounting methods. My sob story is that I am struggling to make a better life for my sister who is at home with my abusive father and alcoholic mother. Grace, my employer fell for it. I told Grace, I might have to take off to go back home things are really bad. She was sympathetic and told me to do what I need to do. My job would be waiting and that I was a good brother._

 _The drug that my lab developed is perfect. The testing shows that it causes no real harm to the body. However, The symptoms aren't noticeable until 7 to 10 days after ingested. The drug causes extreme fatigue to the point of passing out. Unconsciousness lasts for an hour and increases by an hour at each 48-hour onset._

 _Hopefully during Steph's lucid moments we can get to know each other. She will be required to obtain CAT scans and I've just been hired as a technician. My background bio is foolproof. This should be fun._

* * *

The boys are in Uncle JB's bedroom watching him prepare for his date with Aunt Connie. CJ is giving him last minute instructions on how to woo Connie. "Uncle JB get her to take you to the room. She said it's her pas…pass. What did she call it BJ?"

"Passion."

"Yes! She said, 'My passion is in this special room.' She didn't let us in because it was messy. Aunt Connie said the next time we come over we could go in. Only special people are allowed to go into the special room."

 _Hmmm, I would love to be the special one to enter her special room._

"Tell her she is beautiful. It's okay to talk about her moustache she said honest men aren't afraid to discuss anything. So we talk about her moustache and how her BIG butt balance out her BIG breasts so she don't fall over."

BJ stood beside his brother using his hands and body to gesture Connie's big butt and breasts. BJ said,"We know breasts grow as girls get older so we wanted to know did she fall on her butt a lot until her breast grew."

JB burst out laughing. _These guys are hilarious._

"Give her a present to remember your first date so she won't forget her new friend. Like a painting, she loves paintings."

"That's not a bad idea BJ. I may have the perfect friendship gift."

AJ not wanting to be left out gave his advice, "Be a gentleman. Treat her with respect. Listen to what she is saying and look her in the eyes then look at her shoes. Tell her you like her shoes. Oh, she smells good even if your nose water and your eyes burn."

"Who told you this stuff about women?"

AJ responded, "Daddy told us, then we go ask mommy to make sure he is right."

"Is your daddy right?

"Mom says he tries but she can see threw the bull faces."

"Bull faces? Do you mean bull 'feces?'"

The three mini-Manosos nodded yes.

JB was dying inside trying to hold back the laughter looking at their serious faces.

* * *

JB and the triplets went to the attic storage and unpacked a Candido Portinari painting of three boys flying kites. _This is a perfect friendship present for Connie._

The boys watched their uncle leave. CJ turned to his brother, "AJ we did a good job preparing him for his date with Aunt Connie."

"Yeah, hopefully he won't mess it up like Uncle Tank did with Aunt Lula. It took us a long time to get them back together."

BJ responded, "Uncle Lester blew it recommending Uncle Tank take her to a vegetarian tapas restaurant on the first date. She was so hungry mom had to bring her a bucket of cluck in the bucket, fries, and large soda. Aunt Lula left Uncle Tank inside the restaurant eating that little bitty food."

CJ lead the way to the kitchen while talking with his brothers. "You think Aunt Connie will show him the special room and what's with the three socks?"

* * *

JB come in, what do you have in your hands? JB walked into the living room and propped the painting beside the couch. He greets Connie with a bear hug. "No matter how the evening ends I wanted to celebrate our new friendship. I had a painting in storage that I hope you will accept in the spirit of friendship. Go ahead and open it."

Connie unwrapped the picture and gasped it was an original Candido Portinari. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love it. It's perfect! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I'm hungry, what's for dinner?"

"Follow me into the kitchen so we can feed Jethro. If you have an appetite like Steph we may have to cook more."

"I should have mentioned I have a large appetite."

"No worries, Steph warned me."

They sat down to a lovely meal of grissini; spaghetti and meatballs; radicchio, frisee, and artichoke salad, with tiramisu for desert. The conversation flowed easily. JB and Connie laughed over the boys preparing him for the date. Connie cracked up when he explained the boy's telling him about her special room and how he could get to see it. "CJ said the room contained your passion and they couldn't go in because it was dirty. I hoped it's been cleaned for me."

"As a matter of fact I did clean it for you, follow me." _I know what he's thinking. Boy is he in for a surprise._

"JB, I don't show this part of me to many people. I know you are trustworthy. So be gentle and keep this between us. Okay."

"Connie, I am here for how ever long you will have me on your terms and comfort level."

"Okay!" Connie opens the door and JB follows her into an artist's studio. He peruses the room and chuckles at his assumption. "You got me. He grabs her hand and walks around viewing her work. YOU'RE ROSCO?"

Surprised, "You are familiar with my work?"

"Yes, I purchased a couple of your paintings as gifts during a gallery exhibit in my home town. They were gifts for the Wallaces and the Gaudios. They admired them when we attended an exhibit together."

"Wow, no one knows that I paint. It started as therapy for dealing with the macho bullshit, subservient attitudes, and restrictions within my family. I am educated and hot-tempered the only way I could survive is to become an eccentric recluse. I'm too independent and love sex too much to become a nun. So I take numerous trips traveling and visiting my large family. However, my purpose is to sketch and paint."

"Is this why you paint your nails everyday at work?

"Yes, you are ver observant. it's on the job therapy."

This is fabulous thank you for sharing it with me. I can tell the boys I've seen your passion."


	19. Chapter 19: VictorVictoria

**AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.**

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. This is an Alternate Universe and I have taken creative license with a few items.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Victor/Victoria**

JB and Connie started dating exclusively. JB was enamored with Connie. He thought she was a beautiful woman on the inside and out. Connie loved that JB was a gentlemen but not hung up on stereotypes. JB was honest, comfortable, and secure. JB supported and respected her need for solitude when she painted. And the couple loved their nephews.

* * *

Uncle JB and Aunt Connie took the boys to see Finding Dory. It was the triplets third time seeing Finding Dory. The mini-men where excited because they wanted their Uncle JB and Aunt Connie to marry. Before, during, and after the movie the triplets gave the couple instructions on romancing. JB and Connie were entertained by their efforts.

BJ: "Get the door for her."

CJ: "Purchase the tickets and get the snacks."

AJ: "Hold her hand. Whisper in her ear. Tell her she smells good. Put your arm around her. Kiss her cheek. Share your popcorn and candy. Smooch and get close."

BJ: "Look into her eyes, hold hands. Leave her alone during the good parts.

BJ whispered to his brothers, "They don't know nothing…I'm tired."

* * *

JB and Connie entered the Manoso compound with the boys. Carlos and Steph were on the couch in the family room cuddling.

AJ exasperated sat next to his mom and dad. "Uncle JB and Aunt Connie don't know how to date. We tried to tell them what you do. Like, how mom puts her hand underneath the jacket on your lap, dad. How you move your arm against mom's breast. How daddy puts his hand in your lap underneath your coat, mom. We told Aunt Connie to breath hard and squeak. Daddy likes it so JB should too."

Steph blushed, "STOP! We get the idea."

Sniggering, JB and Connie thought this was appropriate, after having to sit through a movie getting courting instructions from munchkins and listening to their 'tsks' of disapproval. JB added, "After the movie was over they said loudly, we failed because Connie wasn't glowing and I didn't have a grin on my face."

BJ laughed and told his parents, "The fun part was when Aunt Connie ate a lot of whoppers and farted. Everyone cleared out."

Connie was indignant, "That's because the movie was over."

BJ said, "Rigghhhttt… everyone stays for the previews for the sequel."

She looked at JB for confirmation. He nodded yes and Connie turned red with mortification.

Giggling CJ chimed in, "Uncle JB was making gagging faces behind your back like he was choking and strangling. It was funny. He choked all the way to the restroom. Daddy, when we went to the bathroom I looked at Uncle JB's penis. He peed a lot more than I did but my penis is bigger than his."

JB was paralyzed. He must have heard wrong.

"Damn!" Connie whispered. Steph looked at her brother with pity. Carlos put his head down and sighed at JB's misfortune. The boys hugged the adults and ran upstairs.

JB snapped out of his paralysis, indignant. "They're wrong. I can prove it."

Stephanie and Carlos ran upstairs to be with the kids, not wanting to see JB's proof.

Connie's face showed pity, "The size isn't important. I can always stick a vibrator on it and pull out my "Mr. Wiggles."

* * *

Carlos entered the playroom, boys I thought we were going to play the penis joke on Uncle Lester not JB. AJ replied, "We decided to practice. CJ was really good."

Steph gave Carlos a stern look for corrupting her sons. "We will talk later." _That joke was funny as hell. JB's face was priceless._

The boys had a great time playing with their parents. Steph tickled, hugged, talked to and just held her kids. She told her boys how much she loved them. They are in her heart just like she was in theirs forever. Carlos told the guys he loved them as they fell asleep. Steph worried him with her talk. He felt unease.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Yes, I just love my guys so much. Let's role-play tonight? I will be Wonder Woman. You can be a rooster that has been turned into a human and we're on a boat in the Atlantic Ocean. You've pecked around and found a bottle of magic blue pills and ate a few."

Smiling, "Babe, Where do you get this stuff?"

* * *

Victor has worked at the Tasty Pastry long enough to know Stephanie's routine. She comes by either Tuesday or Thursday and eats and éclair while she waits on her order of a dozen assorted donuts.

It's Thursday and Steph drops by the Tasty Pastry. _I've laced a particular éclair with the drug and it's a matter of selecting it with no one the wiser._ Victor hands Steph the éclair and returns to the kitchen to get the freshest dozen doughnuts. Steph leaves the store shortly after Victor hands Grace the doughnuts.

 _I will have my emergency the day after tomorrow. And begin working at the hospital as a technician._

Unknown to Victor Steph's éclair fell on the floor just as she was about to take a bite. It was trashed and Steph was given another éclair by Grace.

* * *

Steph headed over to the bonds office. Once inside Connie and Lula pounced on the doughnuts. Lula watched Steph's introspective expression. "I know that look. That's the something is about to go down look."

Steph shrugged, "It's my spidey sense. Something is going on and it's related to a case of Rangeman's."

* * *

Later that evening Steph and Carlos are alone. She tells her husband about her feeling and its related to Victoria. Carlos notifies the team and everyone is on alert for anything odd. Carlos beefs up the security around his family.

* * *

Victor is confused. Stephanie should have developed symptoms from the drug by now. Yesterday Steph was seen laughing and having fun. He called the Tasty Pastry and spoke to Grace. Victor updated Grace to his fake family's situation. "I miss eating your delicious éclairs. The last time I had one was when Steph came in over a week ago."

"Yeah Steph was so excited, she accidently dropped the éclair before she could take a bite. It was promptly replaced." Laughing, Grace continued, "She is passionate about her éclairs. I need to go I have a rush order. Keep me updated and take care."

"DAYUM! DAYUM! DAYUM!" _I will have to come up with a Plan B. Direct injection of the drug is probably best. Steph takes her kids to the park. I can create a diversion and prick her._

Billy, Cal and Steph took the boys and Jeffrey to their favorite park. Steph and Billy were sitting on the bench watching her kids as they played with their friends and Jeffrey. Victor was approaching Steph jogging within a group of runners. Just as he approached Steph a mother was screaming that her child fell into the lake. Steph took off running and jumped into the water and rescued the child. As the crowd gathered they blocked access to Steph. _Foiled again!_

Steph performed CPR on the kid who spit out the lake water and appeared to be fine. The triplets stood by their mom and Cal protected them all. Jeffrey was barking and running around the group of spectators. Steph perused her surroundings. She had that feeling again.

Victor ran off reflective. _I can't believe the circumstances that prevented me from injecting her. What are the freaking odds?_

* * *

A few days later Victor was hired as a custodian for a physician's office building. Steph entered the building for her 10:00 am doctor's appointment. Victor spotted her entering the building and walking towards the elevator. He swiftly moved to enter the elevator with Steph. When the elevator arrived he went in first and four other people joined them. He had his right arm behind his back to engage the injector needle on his ring. Easing behind Steph, he move to prick her when the elevator stopped with a jar between floors causing him to prick himself on the back of his leg. "SHIT!"

Steph turned around to look at the custodian to make sure he didn't freak out in enclosed spaces. _I've seen this guy before and recently. He looks very familiar to me._ _She was getting that uncomfortable feeling_. "Do I know you? You seem very familiar to me."

Victor studied Steph closely realizing he underestimated her astuteness. He replied disguising his voice and speaking fluent Portuguese, "Eu falo pouco inglês."

"Nevermind, it's okay." The elevator started, and Steph got out on her doctor's floor. Victor completed his day and left for home to take the antidote. He needed to lose the Victor and change into a disguised version of Victoria. _Jeanne Ellen told me Steph could sense things and I brushed it off as wimsy. I know that if I were to approach her again she would sense my identity as a male or female._

This chick has to be the luckiest person alive.

* * *

 **Eu falo pouco inglês translation I speak little english.**

 **The Manoso boys invade "Girl's Day."**


	20. Chapter 20: Girl's Day

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. This is an Alternate Universe and I have taken creative license with a few items.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Girl's Day**

The boys heard their uncles talk about a man cave and things guys do. They became curious about what women do. Their mom was mysterious when it came to her girl's time. So the boys asked her if they could stay with her the next time she has "Girl's Day' with the Aunts.

* * *

One morning Steph and Carlos were lazing about in their bed talking. "The boys want to know what happens during girl's day. I'm tempted to let them hang out with us during our G-rated activities to satisfy their curiosity. What do you think?"

"Babe, my vote would be to let them. I can't wait to hear their impressions of the 'Girl's Day.' However, don't traumatize my boys."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Steph jumped on her husband for another round of sweaty sex.

* * *

The mini Manosos got their chance to experience "Girl's Day" the following Saturday while Billy, Ella and Louis were out of town. The ladies met at the Manoso compound early Saturday morning. The men chose to hang out at Rangeman.

The women arrived with grocery bags of ingredients for their favorite breakfast. Steph provided fruit, Val smoothie makings, Connie breakfast skewers, and Mary Lou oatmeal. CJ looked at his brothers and said, "Yuck, I guess we can eat cereal."

Lula arrived late carrying several recyclable totes. She whipped up strawberry walnut waffles, bacon, eggs, sausage, ham, breakfast burritos, shrimp and grits. The ladies were salivating by the time Lula finished cooking. "You skinny a… white girls aren't going to deny my boys the delights of a soul food breakfast."

The ladies agreed as they scarfed down Lula's breakfast. Steph had to keep her guys from overeating and getting sick. _I'm pretty sure my friends would abandon me with sick boys._ After the group cleaned the kitchen, they went to the pool house to change into their swimwear.

* * *

AJ and his brothers changed into their swim trunks and walked into the ladies area to see if they were still around. CJ saw Lula's bra in a clothes cubby. Look at Aunt Lula's bra, it's huge and look at Aunt Connie's bra. "Guy's they're all different sizes. This one is big like a cantaloupe."

BJ replied, "No its not it's the size of a grapefruit. Hey let's match the fruit to the bra sizes. Quick put all the bras in this clothes bag."

* * *

AJ told his mom that they were going to their playroom instead of getting in the pool right now. Steph said okay and used her phone to ask Rangeman to monitor the boys. Lester was in the control room when Steph's request came through. He switched on the compound's exterior monitors and admired the ladies lounging in and around the pool. He noticed two of the boys skulking into the house with a bag. He switched to the interior cameras and observed as they set the bag on the breakfast table. Hal and Cal joined Lester watching CJ pull out a bra. Hal choked on his coffee. Ranger was paged to come to the control room, its regarding his sons. Most of the Rangemen hurried to the control room to make sure everything was okay.

Cal transferred the video feed to the large wall monitor and turned on the audio. All the Rangemen recalled being young and playing with their mother and /or sisters' bras. The men were cracking up, as they got comfortable so that they could observe their mischievous nephews.

CJ pulled another bra out of a laundry bag. Carlos stared and shook his head. _These boys are going to be a handful, as they grow older._

BJ opened the refrigerator. "AJ help me with the fruit." The boys pulled out a seedless watermelon, cantaloupe, honeydew melon, grapefruit, apple, orange, clementine, and lemons. AJ ran upstairs to Julie's room and grabbed her bra.

CJ arranged all the bras on the table. The boys picked up fruit and tried to match it with the cup size. The men lost it as the watched BJ and CJ struggle with a seedless watermelon. They were trying to fit it inside Lula's bra. "Do you think her breast is this heavy?"

BJ replied, "Her breasts seem fluffy. We are going to have to check and see."

AJ said, "Aunt Connie is bigger than a cantaloupe but smaller than a honeydew." He found that the clementines and lemons fit into Julie's bra and Aunt Val is a grapefruit.

They agreed that Aunt Mary Lou and mom are apples and large oranges.

The boys argued about the weight of their aunts and moms breasts. They tried to wear the bras. One cup of Connie and Lula's bra covered AJ and BJ's chest. CJ wrapped his mom's bra around his butt yelling butt warmers. They tried wearing them as hats and blindfolds. Julie's bra made the best slingshot.

The guys at Rangeman were hysterical watching and listening to their nephews. Ranger couldn't wait to show Steph the recording of her son's antics.

AJ said, "We better put this stuff back. I will run to the pool and cannonball to create a distraction while you but the bras back."

The boys carried out the distraction and returned the bras with precision. Ranger was impressed by how well the three worked together and their critical thinking skills.

* * *

BJ and CJ joined the ladies cannonballing in the pool. The Rangemen were watching the boys join their aunts via the exterior camera. They watch the savvy boys feel up their aunts.

Val was lounging on a chaise when BJ came over to talk to her. "Aunt Val can I feel your heart? "Sure honey." He puts his hand over her breast and moves it a little trying to feel the beat. Val assuming an innocent mistake moves his hands to the correct location. _Wow, how weird to be felt up by my three year old nephew._

* * *

Connie was sunbathing when CJ asked if it was okay if he put sunscreen on her legs like he does for his mom. "Go for it, CJ." He started working from her feet up. He slathered his hands and quickly used his two hands to rub sunscreen over her breast and slipping his hands inside her swim bra to grab and jiggle. She squeaked and grabbed his hands looking at his innocent confused face. "I'm good sweetheart thank you."

"You're welcome."

 _Steph and I need to have a little talk about teaching her sons boundaries._

Ranger teased JB, "Your nephew got to second base. I wonder if that's because he's bigger than you."

"Not funny bro."

* * *

Looking at the screen they watch AJ.

AJ asked Aunt Lula to bend down he wanted to give her a big hug to thank her for breakfast. He quickly bumped into her breast to get a feel for its weight. AJ pushed at it with his hands, "It's about to fall out." _Did AJ just feel me up? If he is starting at age three Steph is going to have to lock up their puny asses._

Lester told Tank he needed to set AJ straight. AJ may take your woman. Tank gave Lester the finger.

* * *

The ladies wanted a light snack. Steph said she would grab some fruit out of the refrigerator. The boys volunteered to get it.

"Okay guys. Be careful." The boys ran off to do the ladies bidding.

Connie sighed, "This is the life lounging by the pool with fine pool boys waiting on me."

The boys came out with shopping bags. They handed the ladies the fruit that corresponded to their breast size. The ladies were perplexed by their choice of fruit.

Steph asked, "Sweeties why did you chose these particular fruits to give to your aunts and myself?"

BJ walked up to his mom, CJ stood next to Mary Lou and AJ by Connie. The boys took the fruit then held it next to their boobs. The ladies were speechless.

Val sputtered, "Is this why you felt me up?"

AJ nodded, "Yes, we didn't believe your breasts were as heavy as the fruit. Especially Aunt Lula we knew she was fluffy we wanted to make sure."

Mary Lou knew she was going to regret asking, "Why didn't you check out your mom and I?

BJ responded, "You guys were apples and oranges not really big."

The ladies were 'gobsmacked.'

Ranger and the men were crying and grabbing their sides from laughing so hard.

* * *

It was Lula's turn to pick their evening activity and she wanted to go to a psychic. However she didn't want to ruin her nephews' fun. I choose salsa dancing. The ladies thought it was a great idea. Steph and Val decided to spice it up with a little. They dared Connie to wear dress jeans, Mary Lou to not wear underwear, and Lula to let them dress her. Steph and Val had to wear a hot outfit with FMPs.

The boys had black salsa dance pants with black dancing top Abuela Maria purchased for a cousin's party. When dressed they were adorable and were the image of their dad.

* * *

The young men escorted the ladies into the studio.

The place froze when Connie walked in. Men were salivating and women envious. Connie was a brick shithouse. Steph pushed to the front to find a table. _I understand their reaction to Connie. Hell, I almost wanted to jump on her_. Lula walked in and it caused another uproar. Mary Lou and Val pulled up the rear. Steph texted their significant others Carlos, Tank, JB, Albert, and Lenny to dress for dancing and come to the studio quickly.

Steph would dance around the house with her sons so they knew many steps. AJ, BJ, CJ, and the DJ **_(Happy coincidence)_** agreed on a favorite dance song. The boys asked a few young girls if they would like to dance.

The Manoso men hit the dance floor and their mom and aunts pulled out their camera phones to videotape. Carlos and Steph are excellent dancers and the boys have inherited the skill. They danced with 1,000-watt smiles and serious moves. The guys arrived and checked out the mini-Manosos on the dance floor. Carlos felt deep pleasure in watching his sons dance.

The Stankovics and Kloughns broke off from the gang to attend a beginner salsa class, being held in separate room. Tank and JB were in caveman mode fighting off the guys who wanted to get with their women. Carlos and Steph decided to join their sons on the dance floor. The Manosos bought the house down. Mr. & Mrs. Manoso were soulful and passionate dancers. The boys who love to emulate their dad were adorable with their partners. JB knew that Connie hated being the center of attention and asked the Owner if there was a private room available for their party. The group had a great time dancing, socializing, and watching the kids. The boys would go out to the main dance floor often to dance with kids their age.

The triplets ended 'Girl's Day' leaving the dance studio and falling asleep upon entering the car, totally worn out.

* * *

 **Victoria regroups**


	21. Chapter 21: The Meeting

**AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.**

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. This is an Alternate Universe and I have taken creative license with a few items. Thank you all for your reviews. This story has been fun to write and in some instances tended to write itself. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – The Meeting**

JB and Connie were babysitting the triplets. They wanted to pay them back for ragging on them about Connie's fart and JB's penis. The couple bought them extremely sour gummi bears. They rigged a camera to capture their reactions. The boys were directed to sit at the table. Connie placed the gummi bears in front of them to eat it at the same time. The triplets didn't react and asked for more.

JB wasn't aware that sour gummi bears were Steph's favorite candies and the boys had desensitized themselves to the flavor. JB and Connie thought they picked up the wrong gummies and ate a couple. Their reaction had the boys laughing and copying their faces for the rest of the night.

JB and Connie thought, _Steph and her boys aren't right._

* * *

JB arranged for Connie to come over for breakfast the following morning. "I want you to check out a house I'm considering purchasing. It's about four blocks away so we can walk."

The couple held hands as they walked to a beautiful late Georgian style home. JB used a key that was accessed by a combination lock to enter. The home was bare but beautiful with its unique moldings, updated modern bathrooms and kitchen. JB stated the home was on 13 acres with a small pond. They toured the interior and stepped out into the backyard. Connie noted the extensive gardens and well kept landscaping.

JB held Connie's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Do you like it? Could you see yourself living here?"

"Who wouldn't this place is breathtaking with so much potential. It's like escaping into another world."

"Agreed. I am a straight up kind of guy and want to be totally honest. My feelings for you are very strong. I plan to court you and whether we end up together or not you will always be my friend. I would like this to be our project for the next six to eight months. No pressure but at the end of that time you will need to make a decision. I do not plan to live here alone."

"Now let me show you a location that will be perfect for an artist's studio. There is also a guesthouse that comes with the property."

Connie was overwhelmed. She knew how this relationship was going to end. This guy had her when he pulled out three tube socks. He cared for his family, was comfortable in his own skin, humble, and treated her as a partner and she loved him. They discussed the home purchase, renovations, and sketched out plans for her artist's studio.

* * *

Later that night, JB discussed his plans with Carlos who recommended his realtor, banker, and attorney. Hal and Cal got wind of JB's plans and asked if they could help with the renovations and construction. Eighty percent of the Rangemen had previous construction experience and Cal was an architect. Cal wanted to design a man cave for JB.

* * *

Victoria was tired of missed opportunities. She had to contact her associates to help her neutralize Steph. The park was still their best option to inject Mrs. Manoso with the drug. Her associates will distract, inject and retreat, leaving the city soon afterwards.

* * *

Steph, Cal and the boys had been at the park for an hour when a runner tripped and sprained her ankle badly. Cal was a first responder and quickly provided aid. Steph was feeling uneasy since they arrived at the park. She kept an eye on her boys and stood up to move closer to them when she felt a prick on her arm. She looked at her arm and saw what looked like a mosquito bite. Her spidey sense was all wacky _. I'll have Bobby check out the bite. I don't want to contract the Zika virus._ Shrugging it off she went back to watching the boys.

* * *

Victoria received information confirming Steph has been drugged.

* * *

Steph dropped the boys home before heading to Rangeman to have Bobby check out her bite. She entered her husband's office, greeting him with a kiss. "I thought you were hanging out with the kids this morning?"

"I was but I got bit at the park and my spidey sense is telling me to have Bobby check it out."

Concerned Ranger held his wife's hand, "I'll walk with you to his office."

* * *

Bobby collected skin, blood and urine samples from Steph to be tested. He was disturbed that the bite was smaller than what one would normally see from a mosquito. He took pictures of the bite area and ordered an MRI. Bobby thought Steph could have been shot with a foreign substance using a highly focused needleless microjet.

Finished with his examination he escorted Steph to Ranger's office. They knocked on his door and received permission to enter. Ranger got up from his desk to kiss his wife. He guided her to his couch so that they could sit together. Bobby sat in his guest chair.

Bobby explained to them his suspicions and that he put a rush on the lab work. He also sent samples to the CDC. Steph explained how she felt uncomfortable at the park but it wasn't the usual spidey feeling.

Ranger asked Steph, "How do you feel?"

"I feel great except for the minor irritation around the bite."

Bobby was troubled, "Ranger, I want to shadow Steph 24/7 until we have a handle on her medical results."

Ranger, nodded affirmatively.

* * *

Over the next few days they received the results of Steph's test. It was confirmed a highly focused needleless microjet was used. The Lab came back negative for a foreign substance. However, the CDC found traces of a substance and requested Bobby maintain a daily log of Steph's vitals and blood samples. The CDC approved Carlos's request for a researcher to be assigned to their case. The researcher will be housed at Rangeman and his purpose is to discover the substance and its effects.

* * *

The boys sensed there was something going on with their mom. She was around them and hugging them more than usual. Their dad was serious and worried. In addition, he was quiet and would frequently hold mom and us.

* * *

It's been a week since Steph was injected with a foreign drug. She was at the playground with the boys. Ella was in the kitchen preparing lunch when she heard the boy's screams of distress. She yelled for Carlos as she ran to the playground. They found Steph on the bridge surrounded by the boys. AJ had his mom's head in his lap. BJ was holding her hand and CJ was rubbing her back soothingly.

Ranger and Bobby knelt by Steph who was unconscious and non-responsive on the wood and rope bridge.

Ranger addressed his sons while Bobby checked Steph. "What happened?"

AJ replied, "We were running across the bridge with mom chasing us. When she was close to the end of the bridge she was trying to catch her breath. She said she was tired and for us to stop. Then she slowly fell down and we couldn't wake her up."

CJ with tears in his eyes pleaded, "Daddy, mommy is going to be alright…right? Uncle Bobby is going to make her well…right?"

"We are going to make sure mommy is okay but we need to take her to the hospital. Be good boys for Ella. I will call you and let you know what's happening when the doctor checks over your mom."

The triplets kissed their mom and moved to stand near Ella. Carlos picked up Steph with Bobby following hurrying to get Steph to the hospital.

Ella and Louis tried to console the upset and worried boys. They called their Manoso abuelos and told them to be prepared for an extended stay.

* * *

Less than an hour later Steph was admitted to the hospital in a private room with 24/7 Rangeman security. The CDC researcher Dr. Animere ordered a battery of tests including a CT scan. Carlos followed his wife to the CT scan test area. The CT Technologists prepped Steph for the test.

Victoria was giddy to be on duty when Steph was admitted. When the area was cleared she made a few final adjustments of Steph's head. She bent and kissed Steph on the lips. _Hmmm, that was sweet. You are a beautiful woman Stephanie Manoso._ Victoria completed the scan and promptly returned Steph to the waiting area for transport back to her room.

A little less than ten minutes after Steph was returned to her room she awakened. "Carlos, what's going on? What am I doing in the hospital?"

After kissing Steph, Carlos opened the door to summon Dr. Reid, Bobby and Dr. Animere. "You gave us a scare babe. You've been unconscious and non-responsive for about and hour."

The doctors and Bobby entered the room and moved to stand near the bed. "The last thing I remember is playing on the bridge with the boys and feeling extremely tired. The BOYS, are they okay? I need to talk to them before I do anything else. Carlos pulled out his phone to dial the boys. "Hi Ella, Steph wants to speak to the boys put us on speakerphone, please."

"Mom… mommie… ma…?"

"Hey sweeties, I'm doing good. I may have to stay a day or two so the doctors and Bobby can check me out. Your dad will bring you in the morning to visit, okay."

The triplets agreed.

Steph and the boys exchanged I love yous, phone kisses, and she threw her hugs across the distance for them to catch.

* * *

Dr. Animere hated the delay and quickly asked when Steph got off the phone, "Did you experience any other symptoms, like racing heart, blurred vision…"

"No, I was extremely tired and then lights out."

A repeat of the earlier tests were ordered to observe any change now that she was conscious. As she returned to the CT scan waiting area her spidey sense was tingling. "Carlos my spidey sense is tingling." Carlos texted Tank to check out the hospital personnel especially those working in the CT scan area and new employees.

Victoria was on break and looking at her camera feed of the CT waiting area. _It appears that Steph is an extreme sensitive or empath. Something has alerted her. Steph appears uncomfortable and is glancing surreptitiously scanning the area for something. I've doctored her CT scans to show an anomaly. I will need my associates again. A kidnapping may be required to have our overdue discussion. I wonder if you taste as sweet as your lips?_


	22. Chapter 22: Shero and Shevillian

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. This is an Alternate Universe and I have taken creative license with a few items.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – Shero and Shevillain**

Victoria contacted her associates. The plan was to kidnap Steph on her way home from the hospital.

* * *

Steph spent a day in the hospital. She demanded to go home the following day. Dr. Animere and Bobby had no real reason to keep Steph she completed the ordered tests and appeared healthy. Tank volunteered to chauffeur Steph and Carlos from the hospital to the Manoso compound with Bobby and Dr. Animere tagging along. During the ride home Steph began fidgeting, "My spidey sense is tingling." The gauges suddenly went died and the SUV lost power in the middle of the street. Tank couldn't get it to start it's electronic and backup power systems were dead. Before the Rangemen could pull out their weapons a mist of chloroform from the vents rendered them unconscious.

A group of men covered from head to toe in all black, transferred Steph to another vehicle. She was taken to a private airstrip and loaded onto a helicopter. They landed at another airstrip and she was loaded onto a private jet and flown to Maldives. Victoria was ecstatic that the kidnapping was so clean. _Pity the associates that assisted me with the kidnapping will travel to Mexico to be exterminated. They really did a fine job. I always applaud efficiency._

* * *

Upon regaining consciousness, Carlos quickly noticed that Steph was missing. Ranger was in full special operations mode. Tank mobilized the Trenton Rangemen to canvas the area. Hal and Lester manned the control room reviewing all air and land transportation from the past hours.

Ranger, Bobby and Dr. Animere left the scene to set up a command post at the Manoso compound.

As Carlos entered his home the boys ran up eager to see their mother. Carlos knelt to hug them and told them in words they could understand what happened. Carlos's parents tried to console their son but his priority was finding his wife.

AJ hugged his dad, "Don't worry if you can't find mommy. She said she would always find her way back to us. It may take a while but we are to be patient because she's coming.

* * *

Billy, Bas, Randy, and Sally were in the conference room searching for Steph through their respective areas of expertise. Bobby and Dr. Animere sat at the table to confer. Tank and Lester, conferenced in by phone. Ranger began explaining the situation when he was interrupted by JB. "What's happening with my sister?" Ranger motioned for him to take a seat so that he could continue.

"On the way home from the hospital as we turned onto Lexington from 5th Street the SUV died. We couldn't restart it. The power and backup power systems were dead. A mist of Chloroform was released through the air vents. Fifteen minutes later we woke up and Steph was gone."

Tank reported, "We canvassed a ten block area around the vehicle nobody saw anything. All the cameras along our route malfunctioned. We have nothing."

Lester followed up, "No unusual flight patterns from private airplanes, jets or helicopters. Nothing popped up regarding sea or land transportation."

Billy stated, "We have nothing as it relates to chatter or messages from intelligence agencies and the internet."

Bas checked in with all the government agencies no spike in intelligence in an around the Trenton area.

Carlos was devastated, "Where do we begin? We have no leads."

Sally got up and walked to the whiteboard. "Not true. Let's start with Steph's spidey sense." Sally listed the places she felt uncomfortable, Tasty Pastry, elevator during her doctor's appointment, and the park."

Ranger added, "She felt uncomfortable in the CT waiting area." He asked Tank to check it out. Sally continued, "We know their had to be more than one perpetrator. Advanced technology was used. Whoever has Steph want her alive because they went through so much to kidnap her. Someone or group with lots of money and discipline pulled off this kidnapping. I personally think this has to do with Victoria."

Lester spoke up, "I agree. Victoria's home was totally destroyed similar to Mason's. Someone with connections coordinated the transport of Joe, Dickie, Mason and Barry to the Peruvian prison. They removed them from the prison and relocated Joe and Dickie to Vegas without a trace. In addition, they shut down the hack of government intelligence and destroyed a satellite."

Bobby added, "Whoever this is can manipulate governments."

Ranger stood up an addressed the group. "Keep looking. This perpetrator is powerful and can come and go as a ghost. I will be manning the command post here to stay close to our boys. Please continue to do everything possible to look for my wife. All available resources are to be used to find her. Thank you." Ranger walked out the room to find his sons. He needed that connection to Steph.

* * *

Victoria kept Steph sedated for three days after reaching her home in Maldives. The first day she injected Steph with the antidote for the drug in her system. The third day Victoria started Steph on a regimen of hormonal medications.

Steph awakened lying on a hospital gurney in what appeared to be a lab. The room was white and very sterile looking with computers and lab equipment. She tried to get up but her arms and legs were secured by restraints. "Hello! Hello! Carlos? Bobby? Dr. Animere? Anyone…?"

Victoria watched her patient via close circuit television. Using a voice modulator and speaker, "Stephanie remain calm my associate will be in shortly to remove your restraints. You are wearing an electronic wristband that will activate if you attempt to leave your boundaries. When the light on your bracelet is green you may move about freely, if yellow caution you are heading to a restricted area, and red you will experience excruciating pain."

"Why am I here? What do you want?"

"You are here as my guest. I wish to converse with you. I get lonely."

"How long will I be visiting?"

"Not very long depending on your perspective."

"I have a family. I have three babies who need their mother. Please take me home. We will facetime. I'll invite you to dinner, we could go bowling..."

Giggling, "Maybe in the near future but not right now. I will talk to you again after my associate finish making you comfortable."

* * *

The door opened to the lab and average height muscular man entered. Heading straight for the gurney he gently removed the catheter along with the arm and leg restraints. He helped Steph to sit up then stand. "You seem familiar to me. Do I know you? What's your name?"

"Tom."

Tom supported her as she shuffled around the room trying to regain control of her legs. He took her to a suite similar to what you would find in a luxury hotel. It contained a toilet room, kitchen area with breakfast table, den and sleeping area. The bedroom closet was packed with clothes and shoes in her size. The dresser held underwear. All items wear new and of high quality. Tom was not on for small talk and left after completing his tour. Steph felt grungy and decided to shampoo, shower and shave.

* * *

Refreshed Steph sauntered into the kitchen area. As she opened the refrigerator her suite door opened and in walked a female in a smart professional pantsuit and Jimmy Choo strappy sandals. "Hello Stephanie I'm Diana. I will be your companion during your stay."

"Where am I and why am I here?"

"You are on earth and you are here because WW is lonely."

"That's not an answer. I hate wasting my time are you going to provide me with details of where I am and who is behind this kidnapping?"

Diana smiled, "No."

"Okey dokey, Are you related to Tom you both seem familiar?"

 _She is really intuitive._ "Tom and I are not related. We both work for WW."

Diana moved close to Steph touching her arm and making eye contact, "I will return later tonight so we can watch Ghostbusters." Diana winked at Steph as she turned to leave.

* * *

Diana made Steph uncomfortable, like she was putting the moves on her. _Who in the hell is WW?_ _Well I need to test out this bracelet. I don't want to be psyched out by a harmless bracelet. I WILL find my way back to my family._ Steph walked through the suite's entrance in the direction opposite the lab. She approached a set of double doors and her bracelet turned yellow. She grabbed the door handle the bracelet light turned red. Steph felt unbelievable pain. She felt burning sensations in her head and body and passed out.

* * *

Victoria applauded Steph's attempt to escape. She new she was going to try to escape damning the consequence. Steph picked up on the similarities of her Tom and Diana disguises. _Oh well, she will be out for at least ten hours. That electromagnetic shock is extremely painful._

An associate returned the unconscious Steph to her bedroom. Victoria and the associate removed her clothing with the exception of her underwear. Victoria stripped and got into bed with Steph. _I am amazed that she is so calm and not freaking._ She stole another kiss then laid her head on Steph's chest and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Steph rules for unstable women:**

 **1\. Don't tell a crazy woman she's crazy or a psycho.**

 **2\. Stay calm and don't freak out.**

 **3\. Don't give in to her craziness.**

 **4\. Don't be submissive.**

 **5\. Show her you're not afraid of her.**

 **6\. Be direct and brutally honest.**

 **7\. Put your foot down - Don't tolerate it.**

 **8\. Deal with her (without becoming like her).**

 **9\. Get away from her or get rid of her ASAP.**

 _Reference:_

 _9 Ways to Deal With Crazy and Psycho Women (2015). Retrieved July 16, 2016, from deal-with-crazy-psycho-women/_


	23. Chapter 23: Memories

**AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.**

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. This is an Alternate Universe and I have taken creative license with a few items.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – Memories**

Tank found something curious. Tasty Pastry hired a worker, Victor, who was an accounting major at the local community college around the time Steph's spidey sense was tingling. Grace said she hadn't heard from him in a while and when she pulled up his contact info it was no longer in her system. Rangeman checked Victor's enrollment records. No application or record of enrollment was found. The same happened with a CT Technician at the hospital and a custodian at the doctor's office. The park incident could have been initiated by anyone.

What was confusing the individuals that disappeared where described as men and/or women with dissimilar features to include height and ethnicity. They all disappeared without a trace leaving no electronic imprints.

* * *

Victoria awakened before Steph the following morning. She left Steph's suite anxious to converse with her. She went to her sleeping quarters to shower and dress.

Steph awoke in her bed. She felt pretty good which was surprising since yesterday's pain was excruciating. _Note to self when I see a yellow light on my bracelet turn my ass around._

* * *

Carlos stood in his sons' room watching them sleep. _Steph has been gone for over two weeks. If it weren't for our boys I would be lost. They have an unshakable faith that their mother will come home. This morning the triplets decided to lift everyone's spirits. Steph kept a scrapbook that she and the boys worked on in secret. They called it 'Family.'_ _AJ removed it from their special place to show everyone. The pictures were not of poses but random shots of family members unknowingly caught off guard._

 _Ella loved the picture of Steph and the boys caught moments before they hit the water in a group cannonball. Carlos loved the album in fact he had to persuade the boys to let him borrow it so that he could duplicate the images._

 _The mini-me's had succeeded in lifting their spirits. They assured everyone that their mother would be home soon._

* * *

Steph asked constantly why was she kidnapped, but was never given an answer. She decided to go with the flow until an opportunity presented itself for her to escape. Diana and Steph established a morning routine of drinking breakfast smoothies and running around an enclosed courtyard. Steph was being held in a windowless prison. The only outside view she had was of the sky. Her treatment over the past few weeks has been superb. If she didn't know she was a prisoner she would equate her stay to a reclusive spa retreat.

Diana told Steph with a wink, she had no gender preference for a lover. Steph quickly made her aware that she is strictly dicks before chicks. Diana was a naturally flirty person, however she respected Steph's preference.

* * *

Victoria, who was also WW, was speaking to Diana about their roles. Diana was actually a clone of Victoria and they took turns spending time with Stephanie. Victoria would converse with Steph the majority of the time using a voice modulator. She visited Steph twice since her captivity, after her attempt to escape and yesterday while she exercised.

WW wanted to know everything about Steph's life. She freely gave up the information out of boredom. It's not like anything WW asked about was a big secret. When Steph asked WW about his past he fabricated the information. She called him out on it and he laughed. Steph, serious asked, "WW are you going to kill me?"

"I'm not an indiscriminate killer Stephanie. I value human life. I kill only to satisfy a purpose or need."

"Will I get to meet you face to face?"

"No."

"I have been here for over two weeks. Please tell me why you kidnapped me? I feel that you don't wish me any harm. You see something in me that resonate with some aspect of your past. I know you are super-intelligent and can recall minute details of our previous conversations. Do you know Victoria and Mason? Were you aware of the computer encryption compromise at the government agencies? How can we have a true dialogue without some nugget of truly shared information? I sense that if you tell me the slightest information that could lead to your identity you will have to kill me."

Steph continued, "Use your intellect WW for a work around. You must be lonely. We can invent a secret communication between us so that only we know. I need to get back to my family soon."

Victoria thought about the challenge communicating with Steph freely. She has led a solitary life for so long, _maybe I long for a companion. Jeanne was great she could match her physically and Steph stimulated her by thinking in the abstract. It is too much work to keep Steph captive and I truly do not want to kill her._

"Hmmm, I may have a way that we can communicate without jeopardizing my identity. Let me work on the specifics and I will get back to you."

* * *

A couple of days later Victoria had a plan that would release Stephanie and allow them to communicate without anyone's knowledge. She created a new persona Bijou Brodonovitch, 'Bijou' for Steph's biological mom and 'Brodonovitch', for shits and grins. _If Steph agrees this will work in more ways than one._

 _Her little boys are probably crying inconsolably missing their mother. She remembered those agonizing days when she was kidnapped as a child. She wanted her family but her father didn't want her. Her dad refused to pay the ransom. He told the kidnappers to keep her. She reminded him to much of his dead wife. He thanked the kidnappers and hung up. She had heard every word. Her father had publicized that she was kidnapped by sex traffickers._

 _Her kidnappers refusing to take a loss sold her as a virgin sex slave. It took years before she was grateful to her father for being so callous. The opportunities that she was given far outweighed anything she would have experienced in her father's household. She went to see him as his health was declining. How was she to know he would suffer a massive heart attack? It was satisfying to know that he recognized her and her name was the last word he spoke._

* * *

The next morning WW hailed Stephanie, "Good Morning."

"Good morning!"

"I found a way that we could communicate with minimum risk. If you are interested in hearing more I will wait until you finish your breakfast and morning run."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The boys were in their playroom missing their mom. BJ stated, "Mommy said there would be days when we are really sad from missing her. Remember she said think about the fun times we had together."

"Remember when Aunt Lula stayed overnight for Halloween and momma scared her? Everyone was concerned about her high 'lestorol' and blood pressure. She wouldn't stop eating fried chicken. It was cool how Dad turned off all the house lights. We snuck into Aunt Lula's room. Mom told us to find hiding spots so we could watch. She used abuelo Louis's fishing line to lower a huge crazy chicken head with glow sticks inside it next to Aunt Lula's head. Mom was dressed as a giant drumstick and changed her voice to sound chickeny, 'Lula its time for you to pay for your crimes against chickens boiling, frying, grilling, baking, eating… Lula, you are even worse with our young poached, basted, scrambled, sunnyside up. This madness must stop!'"

Aunt Lula woke up to see a giant glowing chicken head.

 _"What the hell…" Lula turned and saw a huge drumstick. Steph repeated her chant regarding Lula's crimes against chickens. Lula screamed and jumped out the bed wearing a glow in the dark stick figure onesie with Mickey Mouse ears. She ran into the door and fell down screaming. Aunt Lula got up and ran screaming through the house to the front door. Steph told Tank to stand outside the front door in a rooster costume. Carlos was at the back door in a large egg costume. Billy and Bas were at the side door dressed as salt and pepper, shakers. Sally was at the French doors as a huge bottle of hot sauce and Randy was a can of Crisco._

The triplets laughed remembering joining their mother and father in the theater room watching the video that Uncle Hector put together of that night. They watched the video over and over again laughing out loud.

CJ smiled widely, "Let's remember a funny story each day until mom comes home. If we run out we are going to have to do funny stuff so that we can tell her about it."

AJ replied, "I vote we do both, we tell the funny story when we eat breakfast and then prank someone during the day. We can decide who and how we prank them at night." The brothers' agreed.

* * *

WW was telling Stephanie about her options. I can implant an electronic mind reader. We can communicate our thoughts from long distances using invisible radio waves. I've set up a demonstration on how this would work in my lab. Diana will meet you there and we can continue our discussion.

* * *

Intrigued, Steph hurried to the lab. Diana was sitting in a laboratory chair wearing a helmet resembling something out of Star Wars. A monitor was suspended from the ceiling over her head. Diana motioned for Steph to sit in the opposite chair with the same setup. An associate placed the helmet on her head.

WW spoke, "Stephanie, if we implant the mind reader device you can communicate directly with me at anytime. It works similar to the audio spotlight that your government uses for infiltration and torture. I can speak to you through your mind and vice versa. I can't control your thoughts, I can only see what you allow and I can't make you do anything against your will. I can only listen and/or see with your permission. The monitors above your heads are split screens so that you can see what each other is seeing and if you block out Diana's mind the screen will go blank. Go ahead give it a try."

Steph and Diana tested the electronic mind reader and it did exactly what WW stated. She noticed when she lied the monitor would develop a red sepia hue. Steph was pretty sure she could trust WW he has never lied to her.

"Okay, give me the bad news about this device."

"It would require implantation into your brain. It is a minor surgery and extremely safe. However, the device will autodestruct if it is touched in anyway. I will allow you to confide in your husband about the device. However, he must not know about our conversations."

"What if I need emergency brain surgery? Knowing my life, it could happen."

"If the device senses major trauma it will activate so that I can determine the best course of action. If you elect to proceed then you could be home in a couple of days."

"Have you ever performed this surgery on anyone? What happens if you die?"

"I have. Diana. If I die the implant will disarm and remain dormant. No harm would come to you if someone touches it after my death. Diana's electronic device is a little more involved than your simplified model. Diana, show her your surgical entry point."

Diana turned around; there was a barely visible half-inch scar behind her ear. "How long have you had it?

"Five years."

"WW, what will happen if I refuse this procedure?"

"Believe it or not Stephanie I consider you a friend. I would not harm you but I would need to permanently erase your memory before you are returned to your family. You will not remember them but you can make new memories."

 _Not remember my husband, my babies, and our beautiful memories!_ "I chose the implant. I want your word WW, if anything goes wrong you will return me to my family."

"You have my word that I will return you to your family in three days."

* * *

 **FYI - I surfed the web for information about electronic mind reading. Imagine my surprise when I clicked on .com. It contained information about Electronic Harassment, Electronic Torture, Covert Harassment, People Cookers, Organized Murder. I don't know if this information true, but if it is...DAYUM!**


	24. Chapter 24: Home Is Where The Hearts Ar

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. This is an Alternate Universe and I have taken creative license with a few items.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – Home Is Where The Hearts Are**

Groggy from the anesthesia Steph turns her head towards a sound. She heard Diana getting out of a chair.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Here drink some water to help with your dry mouth." She lifts a straw to Steph's mouth for better access.

"Ahhh," the water is soothing.

"How do you feel?"

"A slight headache but otherwise fine."

"Good. We want you to rest for another couple of hours. Then we will get you up and walking. Six hours from now we want you to start communicating with WW."

"Okay, I am going to take a nap now." Steph was out again and Diana, _(who is really Victoria),_ gives her a kiss on the forehead.

 _What is it about Steph? I feel like her big sister or mother. Whatever the case maybe, she is under my protection now._

* * *

AJ, BJ and CJ were spending the day with their dad. BJ asked, "Daddy can we help you with your work."

"Yes, I will set you guys up with your own desk. Here is your laptop. Carlos pulled up a monitoring program. I want you to check on the Rangemen and let me know if they do anything that seems odd to you."

All three said, "Okay daddy."

"When you hit this button on the keyboard it switches the cameras located around the different areas of Rangeman. Here is a voice recorder for you to record what you see. I've seen you playing around with the recorder, so you know how to use it. Do you understand what I want you to do?"

AJ replied for his brothers, "Yes sir."

The boys were focused and patient with their task.

* * *

A little of an hour later Carlos asked the boys to report. They handed him the recorder with their observations.

Carlos scheduled a staff meeting in 5 minutes and asked his sons to tag along. Carlos completed the meeting agenda and asked everyone to remain for a few minutes. He described the boys assignment and started playing the recorder revealing their findings.

 _\- Daddy watched an episode of Angie Tribeca on his laptop, he watches it at home all the time._

 _\- Uncle Hal picked his nose and stuck a booger under the meeting room table._

 _\- Uncle Cal was sniffing his armpits and put-on the pushup deodorant and then the spray deodorant._

 _\- Uncle Tank had panties like mom wears but they were gigantic. Elephant size, he played with it and put it in his desk drawer._

 _\- Uncle Lester drunk out the juice container instead of using a glass._

 _\- Uncle Bobby and Uncle Hector argued over who got to work with JB on his house on Thursday._

 _\- Uncle Manny forgot to wash his hands when he cleaned mud off his shoes then ate his sandwich_

 _\- Uncle Howard kept playing Pokemon Go and walking into walls and people._

 _\- Uncle Binkie was talking on the phone. He kept saying 'Baby Please, Baby Please, 'Baby, Baby, give me another chance.' I thought it was you I didn't realize it was your mother.'_

 _\- Uncle Ram bet Uncle Ramon $100 that he could lift 300 lbs. He lifted the weight and Uncle Ramon gave him the money. Uncle Herb walked in and Uncle Ram gave him half the money and they loaded sand back in the weight._

 _\- Uncle Manuel_ _placed his radio in the ceiling above Uncle Raphael's desk. Uncle Raphael kept asking everyone if they heard any noise. Everyone said no and asked if he was okay._

After the guys stopped laughing and ragging on each other. Ranger told the triplets that they did an outstanding job with their reviews. "We may establish a new policy at Rangeman to have you boys review us quarterly."

Tank gathered the smiling triplets in his arms for a big squishy bear hug. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." _Steph you are an amazing mom. Come home soon._

* * *

Steph was up and walking. In a few minutes she will be communicating with WW from her mind. _Freaky! I can't wait to get home to see Carlos and my babies. Also, I am extremely horny. I want a couple of days of hot sweaty sex._

 **WW:** _Steph! Can you shut down your thoughts of home and hot sweaty sex? Phew...! Excellent._ _From now on refer to me as Bijou Brodonovitch. Diana and WW was a play on Diana Prince and Wonder Woman._

 **Steph:** _Damn, I missed the obvious._

 **WW:** Laughing. _Bijou is for your mom and Brodonovitch because it sounded good along_ _with Bijou. You will be home in two days. Just so you know we will need to drug you_ _for the return._

 **Steph:** _Will I ever find out the reason I was kidnapped?_

 **WW:** _For your sake I hope you never find out. You will be returned in the clothes you were wearing upon your arrival._

 **Steph:** _Have I been abducted by aliens? Are you an alien, WW?_

 **WW:** Laughing for a good minute. _We are not aliens. However, I can see how you would think so._

 **Steph:** _I need you to lie to me._

 **WW:** _Christmas is in August._

Steph saw the red hue confirming the lie. Steph and WW settled into a cordial conversation. She was slightly confused. She was speaking to WW without the voice modulator. WW is a woman who sounds exactly like Diana. However, Diana was in the room talking to Steph at the same time. Weird.

The next couple of days went by quickly. "Surprisingly Diana and WW, I am going to miss you both. Thank you for treating me with kindness, respect, and care."

Diana and Steph hugged and WW said her goodbye.

Victoria gazed at Steph through her camera, _Goodbye for now, Stephanie Manoso._

* * *

Carlos helped the boys get dressed. They were hanging out with Carlos at Rangeman until three. JB, Connie and the Rangemen have a special surprise for the triplets this afternoon. "Alright, lets head downstairs for breakfast."

* * *

His kitchen was crowded with Abuelos, Uncles, Aunts, and friends eager to hear the triplets latest installment of happy memories because today was Steph's birthday.

CJ finished his breakfast first and was eager to start the happy memory. "Grandma Mazur had a date so she asked mom to go with Ms. Dolly from the Clip and Curl to the funeral home. Ms. Dolly was going to do the hair and make-up for Grandma's sister-in-law Ms. Betty. Mom said Ms. Dolly never worked on a dead persons hair and was doing Grandma a favor."

CJ continued, "Ms. Betty's body was in a windowless converted car garage next to the funeral home. It only had one way in and out. The door was on the opposite side of the funeral home. The roll-up doors were nailed shut. The building had one huge room with ten dead bodies. The room was dark and mom had to hold up her phone for light. She said a few bodies' heads were uncovered the rest were covered by a sheet. Ms. Dolly was jumping at every little noise. Mom said her hand was trembling holding the light, which cast an eerie glow around the room and the bodies."

AJ took up the story. "Mom forgot Ms. Betty's special lipstick so she called Aunt Val to bring it over. Ms. Dolly's nerves were at the breaking point she kept imagining the dead people looking at her and sitting up. Aunt Val pulled up to the building. She wanted to quickly drop off the lipstick and get back into bed she was coming down with a cold and her throat was hoarse."

"Aunt Val didn't see an entrance so she impatiently banged on the roll-up door yelling Ms. Dolly name. Ms. Dolly ran out of the building screaming that the devil was calling her name. Mom ran out behind her but they couldn't catch Ms. Dolly. Mom and Aunt Val noticed a wet stain in the back of Ms. Dolly's pants as she ran down the street screaming."

BJ finished up the memory. "The room with the dead bodies was dark so nobody paid attention that Ms. Betty's hair and makeup was unfinished. They stuffed her in a casket. When the casket was opened at the funeral, Ms. Betty looked like the clown from a Steven King movie. Grandma knew what happened but let it go because she wasn't all that crazy about her sister-in-law anyway."

After the group stopped laughing Carlos asked the boys, "How did you guys learn all those details if you weren't there?"

BJ responded, "Mom was telling Aunt Lou while we were playing secret agent and listening in the basement with our spy equipment."

Carlos just shook his head. Maria kissed her son on his forehead. "Carlos, I can't tell you how tickled I am that you have triplets who are so rambunctious. I always prayed that you get what you gave me in a double dose. God saw fit to triple your blessings."

He looked at his sons his heart bursting with love. He smiled, "God quadrupled it mom."

* * *

JB picked up the boys from Rangeman and headed for home to meet Connie.

JB, Connie and the boys were having a great time washing Aunt Connie's car. The boys scrubbed the roof and hood while JB and Connie spotted them so they wouldn't fall. The Rangemen started dropping by JB's, they wanted to see the boys faces when they saw their surprise. Ranger pulled up along with Lula anxious to see the boys reactions.

The group ate pizza and socialized for 45 minutes. One by one the adults left but circled around to the back yard with cameras ready. JB and Connie led the boys to the back yard.

The boys stopped eyes wide and mouths open. It's a treehouse. They turned to JB and asked is this their surprise? JB nodded yes and that all the Rangemen and their Aunts helped build and decorate their treehouse. The boys thanked everyone with hugs and kisses. Ecstatic and jumping for joy they climbed the steps and went inside. The adults felt nothing but joy at their surprise and sincere happiness. Carlos was a little concerned that they were so quiet so he climbed inside. The boys immediately held fingers to their lips telling their dad to be quiet mom wanted to sleep for five more minutes.

Carlos looked past the boys and saw Steph asleep on a pallet. He scooped her up kissing, rocking and crying with her in his lap. Steph groggily said, "Carlos, please five more minutes."

BJ handed his dad the note that he found next to his mom. Carlos unfolded the paper.

 _Carlos,_

 _I know your first instinct is to take me to the hospital. Don't do it. I am fine. They gave me a powerful sedative so that I wouldn't know the details of my return. Please wait for the sedative to wear off my life depends on it. I will explain all when I wake up. I can't wait to open my eyes and see my guys' faces._

 _I Love You._

 _Steph_

JB yelled up in the treehouse catching everyone's attention. "Why are you guys so quiet in there?"

AJ stuck his head out, "Shhhh, mommie is sleeping." The group looked at him with a WTF expression.

Carlos addressed his boys, "Guys, I am going to let everyone see your mom. I will not wake her. BJ give this note to your Uncle Bobby."

"Yes sir."

Carlos carried Steph to the entrance and smiling widely to the stunned expressions of the group. "She's back. Bobby read the note that BJ handed to you and explain to everyone. We will stay here until she comes around."

Carlos sat up against the wall with Steph asleep on his chest propped between his legs. The boys rested contently on Steph's right side, left side and stomach.

"Happy Birthday Babe."

* * *

 **As always, I thank you for your reviews.**

 **Peace**


	25. Chapter 25: The True Story

AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery.

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. This is an Alternate Universe and I have taken creative license with a few items.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – The True Story**

JB notified the Abuelos, Val, Mary Lou, and Grandma Mazur of Steph's return. Everyone dropped everything to head to JB's, excitedly waiting to see Steph. They understood that first; Carlos and the boys needed their wife and mommy time.

Steph woke up roughly an hour later in Carlos's arms. She felt three small heads around her middle and thanked God for keeping them safe while she was gone. Steph sat up to euphorically hug and kiss her guys. She patiently listened to AJ, BJ and CJ tell her what they've been up to while she's been gone. She laughed when they told her about the morning memories ritual and how they pranked Sally and Randy. She hugged them again, "Boys, go inside the house and tell our family that mommy and daddy will be in shortly.

AJ responded, "Sure, come on guys they want to kiss and stuff." Giggling, the boys climbed out of the treehouse. Uncles Tank, Bobby and Lester were standing guard. Hal and Cal escorted the boys inside the house.

Steph told Carlos quickly about the implant auto-destruct triggers. _I should probably make Bobby aware of the implant._

 ** _Bijou can I tell Bobby, our family medic, about the electronic mind reader. He will not tell a soul._**

 ** _You have my permission Steph. Happy Birthday! I left you a present in your gown pocket._**

Steph reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small bag filled with exquisite diamonds.

 ** _Wow! I don't know if I can keep them but thank you._**

 ** _Chuckling, You are welcome. I will talk to you tomorrow. Enjoy your day._**

"Bijou gave me permission to tell Bobby. Let's go inside the house. I want to tell this story once. Then enjoy my birthday."

After much crying, hugging and kissing. Steph told everyone what little she knew.

* * *

A couple of weeks went by since Steph's return. Bobby gave Steph a complete physical and she was healthier now than before she left. She couldn't take a step without a Rangeman or family member tagging along. Steph understood their vigilance but now she needed some space.

* * *

They could go no further with the Victoria investigation. Bas and Billy decided to purchase the adjacent property and cohabitate. Randy was invited to live in their guest house. Sally decided to move into JB's guesthouse. His band could come over and practice and he was close enough to walk to Steph's and tutor the boys. JB and Connie eloped two days after Steph returned. Carlos and Steph was best man and matron of honor.

* * *

Aware that Stephanie was feeling claustrophobic Carlos planned a family getaway. The jet was prepared to leave in an hour for their flight to Maldives. The core team was their security detail. The team have strict orders to remain unseen. The Manosos were to spend ten days in a luxurious private overwater villa. Included with the villa was a private yacht, butler, kid-friendly and water sports activities, snorkeling and more.

The boys loved the villa life, the kids' area had all types of activities. The Manoso boys made many friends and had numerous scheduled play dates.

* * *

An uproar occurred when the Manosos walked into an undersea five-star restaurant. Dressed in semi-formal wear, Carlos and the boys wore identical black suits with black shirt, tie and shoes. Carlos and his sons wore a single diamond stud earring. The triplets' earrings were magnetic studs. Steph wore a luxurious lace plunging neckline (V-neckline with halter straps), sleeveless, backless, sheath evening gown. The family was so stunning the local paparazzi trolling the entrance attempted to take pictures and demanded to know their identities. The boys looked like miniature James Bonds. Carlos and the boys surrounded Steph as protectors. The core team immediately appeared to remove the paparazzi. Carlos approached the host to confirm their reservations and escorted his stunning family to a private dining area.

Steph spaced out for a few moments.

Bijou: **_Hi Steph, are you available?_**

Steph: ** _I'm dining with my family. Can I get back to you in a couple of hours?_**

Bijou: ** _Sure. Talk to you later._**

"Steph, Was that her?

"Yes."

Carlos nodded his head. _He knew that Bijou's advanced knowledge and seemingly unlimited wealth would make her next to impossible to catch. She would have to make a drastic mistake or voluntarily expose herself. Bijou was extremely polite and did not demand a lot of Steph's time. I want to keep my guard up but I fear complacency. It's worrying that I don't know why Steph was taken._

* * *

Steph needed to use the ladies room. She excused herself and headed towards the restroom located near the restaurant's service area. Steph was followed discretely by a Rangeman and a female diner.

"Excuse me, I wanted to tell you that your husband and sons are drop dead gorgeous and you are a knockout. How do you deal with all that adorableness?"

"Thank you, it's easy, you see the outside which is nice to look at but my guys hearts are pure on the inside. They love me and I love them to pieces. They are my life and heart." Glowing Steph adjusts her halter strap and exits.

 _Steph has a beautiful genuine family. Curious, she didn't feel uncomfortable or recognize me._

* * *

The family arrived back in New Jersey in time for Thanksgiving. Cal, Steph and the triplets went inside the Tasty Pastry to pick up her order of Thanksgiving desserts. The customers, employees, and Grace gushed over the boys. A mother couldn't be prouder of her brave handsome sons.

BJ spoke quietly to his brothers, "Did you guys notice that man sitting near the trashcan staring at mom?"

His brothers nodded yes.

CJ addressed his brothers, "We need to protect mom. She is in a daze eating her éclair and not aware of her surroundings. Uncle Cal has his hands full loading the boxes in the car."

The boys put their heads together and planned. CJ turned around to glance at the man, "Hey, he left his table and is walking towards mom." The boys moved into action.

 _Damn she looks good. I miss the wild sex._ "Hello Stephanie it's been awhile."

"Hello Dickie." Steph turned back around ignoring him.

"BITCH! I am talking to you…. Owww"

AJ poured hot coffee on the back of Dickie's legs. When Dickie turned around to see who spilled the liquid he slipped and tripped. CJ poured hand soap around the area of Dickie feet causing him to slip. BJ had tied Dickie's shoelaces together while he was talking to Steph.

CJ stepped on and kicked, (outside of public view), Dickie's family jewels under the ruse of providing help. BJ kneed Dickie in the neck as he laid on the floor.

AJ moved beside BJ and stepped on Dickie's neck, "No one yells at my mommy or talks mean to her. "Say you're sorry, SAY IT!"

Dickie, choked out, "I'm sorry."

Steph moved her boys away from Dickie, "Stay away from me and my family." Grace walked over and _accidently_ kicked Dickie again in the nuts. He moaned in agony for a few minutes before slithering out the bakery.

Cal proudly sent a text to Rangeman telling them to watch the last fifteen minutes of the Tasty Pastry surveillance video. Ranger and his men observed the video impressed with the boys take down of Dickie.

Tank whispered in Rangers ear, "Those boys are intelligent, creative, methodical, and fearless. I am almost scared to think about the future with their gene pool."

* * *

The triplets started a rotating mini protection detail. One of the boys would either; join Steph on her morning walks; hang out in their mom's office; and ride with her when she runs errands.

"Babe? Have you noticed the boys have been guarding you since the Dickie incident."

"Yes, I was hoping it was a phase, but it's been going on for two weeks. However, I do enjoy the one-on-one time."

"Our kids have never suffered from the lack of individual attention. They shouldn't have to worry about protecting you at such a young age. I am going to call them into our bedroom so we can talk."

* * *

The boys walked into their parent's bedroom. Carlos patted the bed signaling for the boys to hop up and sit between their parents. "AJ, BJ, and CJ you guys have done an awesome job of protecting your mother. You do realize that your uncles and I watch out for her to allow you guys to play and have fun?"

AJ responded, "We know daddy, but we like protecting mommy like you and our uncles. We are training like Rangemen and practicing reading. Uncle Sally has us read and do math problems during the day. He wanted to surprise you with how much we've learned."

"Steph pulled out a book she recently purchased for the boys from her nightstand, The True Story of the Three Little Pigs. It was a recommended book for first graders. She handed it to AJ and asked him to read the first sentence.

AJ: "Way back in Once Upon a Time time."

Carlos indicated for BJ to read next.

BJ: "I was making a birthday cake."

He motioned for CJ to read.

CJ: "for my dear granny."

Carlos and Steph were ecstatic. The triplets were three years old and reading and doing math. Carlos gazed at his family with all the love in his heart then looked up. _Thank you._

CJ snuggled close to his mom, "Can we finish reading the book together as a family?"

"Yeah," his brothers echoed. Steph said sure. They jumped out the bed and stripped naked like their dad.

The mini-Manosos snuggled their naked bodies between their parents to finish reading.

* * *

Victoria loved efficiency. She was able to obtain Stephanie's DNA cells during the implantation. In addition, she harvested Stephanie's eggs.

Victoria and Diana initiated the somatic cell nuclear transfer of Jeanne Ellen and Stephanie's DNA. Their eggs were placed in an oviduct where it divided. The oviduct acted as an insulator. Their eggs have now reached the stage of its development where it is no longer an egg but an embryo.

The last step in somatic nuclear replacement is to implant the growing embryo into the uterus of a surrogate mother by in vitro fertilization. The surrogate mothers were Diana and a second 'ME,' (known as Carrol). Diana and Carrol will give birth to fraternal twins that are clones of Jeanne and Stephanie at the end of a normal development period.

One set of twins will be injected with an accelerated growth hormone. They will grow to reach the age of Jeanne and Stephanie at their last birthday. The other set of fraternal twins will age naturally.

Steph: **_Hi Bijou, I thought I would contact you for a change. I haven't heard from you in a while are you okay?_**

Bijou: **_I am wonderful Steph. It means a lot to me that you would ask._**

Steph: _**I have been having an uneasy feeling for a few days. Something is happening that affects me. I feel that you know what it is.**_

Bijou: _**Hmm curious, I know of nothing that affects you.**_

Steph saw a red hue when Bijou spoke...she's lying. _ **  
**_

Bijou: **_I want the best for you and your family Stephanie._**

Steph was puzzled, Bijou's statement was true.

 _Bijou reflected, "By this time next year I will have my own personal adult Stephanie and Jeanne Ellen as well as baby Steph and Jeanne. Steph and I have a tenuous respect for each other now. I wonder if Steph will lose her shit if I borrowed a facetime account and spoke to her with Stephanie #2 by my side. That would be fun…"_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed "Pivotal Moments." I had loads of fun writing about the triplets.**

 **I was arguing with my husband that most stories and comics don't have a born and bred female villian. They are usually working for a diabolical mastermind or they are transformed into something evil/criminal. I wanted Victoria/Bijou to have power and unspoken depths of wickedness. I wanted her to vacillate between good and evil.**

 **I struggled with this last chapter so be gentle :D.**

 **The story ended with the possibility of a sequel. Maybe someone would like to take the sequel on as a challenge.**

 **Again, I thank you for your time reading my first Stephanie Plum fanfiction and writing reviews.**

 **A big thank you to Janet Evanovich whose characters continue to inspire and entertain.**

 ** _Peace and blessings._**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 1 of the sequel to PIVOTAL MOMENTS has been posted.**

 **It's title is PIVOTAL RE-CREATION (PIVOTAL MOMENTS - PART II)**

 **AU. It's been over a year since Steph's was mysteriously kidnapped. An old acquaintance reappears and the Manosos find themselves embroiled with a powerful diabolical mastermind.**

Peace and blessings.

Spooladio


End file.
